Legend Lemons
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Short League of Legends Erotica. I've ended it now with a final message.
1. Akali x Shen

**Why Does Akali have massive boobs on her League Model? Ah well, guess I gotta be accurate.**

 **I promised you a story, did you think it'd be almost immediately? WELL GUESS WHAT!**

 **Also, a big shoutout to my BetaReaders™. These guys are the bomb right now and they really promote healthy discussion with me and my writing. Hell we even have a Google Docs Chat now! So I'mma repeat again, big thank you to RazorC and Yuji23. They're freaking awesome people and I owe a lot to them as they clean up after me and generally hit me over the head with a big stick.**

* * *

Other Uses for Training

"Ninjas, we are done for today. Proceed to your rooms or finish your chores. Those of you who wish to wander for tonight report to me immediately and remember if you return after 1am you will be killed, meditate on the cusp of our grounds until dawn and we will allow you back in," Shen shouted.

His voice echoed through the building as the last sounds of training died down. Blocked hits, swords slicing, and the whirring and creak of wooden gears turning the contraptions of death that served as obstacle courses. They had gotten a lot more potent since the Order had happened. Now they were… well…

Shen looked down into his interlocked fingers and then slowly closed his eyes. Mediation took full effect and reality flew far away from all of his senses as the mind forgot matter, to explore into its deepest recesses. It wandered headfirst into a subject that had been troubling him for weeks now. An exact amount of weeks, one period of time he would never be able to forget. He was back in the dojo. Mentally and physically. It had been that exact amount of weeks since Zed had let him and his students to mingle with the Order of Shadows.

Though they were no longer called that, it was now just "The Order". Kinkou, it was agreed had died with Shen's father, and Shadows had died with the execution by Jhin. Jhin still roamed freely, of course, but the deaths of Zed's students had made the Shadows feel less and less of itself. Zed definitely did not look the same since the truth of Jhin's escape. The image of a memory floated across in front of him. The time of the first night in the dojo since his father's death, he and Zed had sat down together for a drink. Shen figured it was Zed's indirect way of calling them still brothers whilst probably killing him in that very room. But once Zed had removed his mask… Shen had no choice but to remove his own.

Relationships were… strained to say the least. The groups of students still practiced separately, neither willing to mingle with the other. Respect was there, though Shen in part thought it was not because of other students skills, but because of the masters. Disputes between students were solved efficiently and appropriately. Zed had kicked one of his own students out of a 5th story window in the first few days because of a fight they had started. Shen agreed though, strictness was key and had hung one of his students upside down by their spirit tether after they had gotten too cocky in front of Zed's students, believing his own master would protect him.

Only the two shining lights of his teachings were doing anything to improve the relationships between the students. Alright… one of them werewas actually trying. Kennen on the other hand just did not care. The kid was so full of energy. He would talk and race absolutely anyone, not that they had any choice. He often just burst in on students competing no matter whose master was theirs and just throw himself into the mix. He helped, in a mildly destructive way.

Akali improved relationships between students. Her skill was unmatched in all the pupils and many fought her in hope of gaining her respect. She challenged all and anyone of the students when she entered the fighting grounds. Sides or allegiance did not cross her mind, it seemed, as she took on any and in no particular order. Whoever was there she fought, but none had bested her. Kennen went even with her because her invisibility meant nothing to him, but her strength far outmatched his. She had wowed students by challenging a passing Zed one day but proved no match in the end. She relied too much on her ability to disappear though it clearly needed more training. Shen had noticed the shining blade whilst watching from the sidelines. Zed had obviously seen it as well, and she had lost a Disicipline.

It was bittersweet to be back in the dojo but the problem was not the relationships. Though he felt that he would never be able to trust Zed, the problem was not him. It was those two shining stars. They looked too much like the light. And Zed was clearly now the dark. And here he sat, half and half, equilibrium, both light and dark. Balance must be achieved, the branch must be pruned, the fire quenched. But was there some way for them to live in harmony? Did he bend them to be like himself, a perfect equilibrium or did he become the scales and let them become the sides? The anger he felt for Jhin was messing with his thoughts. Everything came down to-

"Master," a faint silky whisper said.

Shen's eyes opened slowly and Akali almost pouted. He had been meditating for an hour now, right in the head landing overlooking the dojo. She'd taken off her mask and let down her hair in preparation for bed. She was sure she had snuck up to him without him noticing and had tried to get a reaction out of him by using the softest most seductive voice she could. Not that she had any practice, she thought.

Little did she know, Shen had used everything in his power not to draw his blades and pin her to the ground.

"Yes Akali?" he asked, his eyes overcast and looking down into the dojo. She sighed, crossed her arms underneath her chest and sat down on the edge next to him, her legs hanging over the edge.

"It's been an hour since you started meditating. Even those doing their chores have finished, yet you haven't even prepared for bed,"

His eyes raised upwards to look over at her and see her in her pale green tank top and matching panties. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra either. Skinship was not uncommon with ninjas, and Ionian summers were more than often hot, so light wear for bed was the dojo's rule. Shen had hit quite a few of the male students around the back of the head for comparing muscle size.

"There are things that require a lot of thought, young one,"

"And you keep calling me "young" one and stopped me from the Jhin hunt. I'm 17 now, Shen, I am not young anymore,"

"Yet I still do not want any of my students to see what we saw by the time we were 17,"

"It is about Zed, isn't it?"

"In a way, yes. In other ways, no,"

"Does he still cause you anger?"

"Yes, though now I see why he was right, even if I cannot accept it,"

"So do you see him as a man? Or a brother?" She turned to him and gazed into his eyes. She knew he was still in there, struggling over his father's death, over Zed, over Jhin, over emotion. He was meant to be emotionless, she knew it, but she could not see him as such. He often said he was not a man anymore. She often thought that if he really did become emotionless he would become less than a man.

Shen removed his mask and helm, letting the rags drop next to him and slouched. If Zed was a man, what was he? Could he really accept him as a brother? If he did, that made him a man. If he did not, that would mean his existence is for naught and so was his father's. A pang of pain split through his head as his mind tried to comprehend an emotional paradox. To escape the confusion of emotions…

Akali looked up at him as he pondered. He had not shaved in a couple of days, and dark stubble was covering his jaw. Her eyes followed the strong jaw line up and around to the tired eyes. Eyes that had been tired a millennia ago, sight that had lived more than a thousand lives. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head to look into her eyes. Her fingertips felt the roughness of the stubble scratch along her fingers and made them tingle. She smiled inwardly.

"It's okay to be angry and sad Shen. Following your emotions is a lot less confusing than trying to ignore them," she whispered, leaning her head forwards slightly.

"But I am the Twilight," Shen said breathlessly, his eyes trying and failing to remain blank, free from emotion, but failed. The edges twitched, his eyelids flickered, the spark of connection between material and spirit world flickered in and out until she could see the dark blue of his real eye that betrayed confusion to her. Her heart fluttered as she viewed what few had seen, the real eyes of Shen.

"Then," she built up the courage, trying to steady her churning stomach that threatened to make her back out for any numerous amount of reasons.

"What do you see me as? Your prize student? Or a woman?" She whispered longingly as she looked up into his eyes. Their noses touched along with their foreheads as they stared for what seemed like an eternity.

Shen's eyes dropped down, his mind's training and discipline followed suit as they quickly found out what it was like to do base jumping. His eyes quickly discovered and locked on to Akali's massive cleavage as gravity did its work. The two hanging spheres of flesh were half compressed by her tank top, but did nothing to hide their size. Over the years they had been together Shen had certainly seen her grow out. From just one year under ten years old to now, he remembered when he had carried her from the dojo, this very one, when Zed first took it over. She had trained and never stopped training before and after that incident. Her position on her hands and knees gave him the perfect view of those changes. His eyes wandered up to her small ass, skin and muscles had become very tight over the years of training. Her body was flexible and toned, muscle rippling along her as his eyes strayed to her thick thighs and creamy calves. He-

Akali pulled away from his face, sitting on her knees. She stared at him seriously even though he could see her face blushing, very quickly turned a shade of crimson that tomatoes would have been jealous of. She stood up, breathed in deeply, then ran to her room in way she probably thought was gracefully. She opened the door, slammed headfirst into the wall she just tried to open, and opened the actual door walking inside hurriedly.

Shen breathed slowly as his mind climbed its way up the cliff it had just jumped off which was called 'Self-control'. His heart was beating at an unreasonable rate and his mind swam with even more confusion than before, but somehow felt clearer than usual. Like, a kind of blissful confusion, it did not matter. He breathed, stood up and stretched. Then stopped and concentrated very hard in a very vain effort to try and make all the blood leave his crotch and for the embarrassing tent to deflate. Good thing all the students had gone to bed.

He did not notice Akali's door was still open, though, and that eyes glinted out through the darkness.

* * *

Darkness encapsulated the building. The dojo was in such a way that no one could actually find it from the outside at night and only a minute a day could ordinary people actually see the building. At night, there were no lights. Darkness was absolute. Nothing could be heard. The shadows were helpful to ninjas; it swallowed their sound whilst making the sounds of intruders much more audible. The poor rats had found this out the hard way when 20 angry students were woken up by them.

Akali tiptoed through the building, balancing on her big toes. She had also activated her invisibility as well in case any other student woke up. Her vision was not the best, and she knew other saw well in the darkness but the majority would not see her. But for the minority she made herself invisible just in case. Soundless she walked, keeping behind every possible structure she could. Her room was also on the top floor with the masters. The higher rank you were, the higher your room was. Except Kennen, who needed to be grounded, or as close to the ground as possible as electrical discharge had fried and almost started a fire in the first two rooms he was put in.

She looked over the edge down into the dojo. The massive drop from the 8th floor right into the training arena was something practiced by the masters every morning. She slipped past through the corridor all the way up to Shen's door, and slid it open carefully. Not all the way, only enough so she could stick her arm through it and then slide inside… She sighed and pushed it out further as her breasts smacked slightly painfully against the doorframe. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her and placing her back to it. She slid along the walls, keeping to the even darker shadows as she looked towards the center of the room. A tiny little hole in the ceiling let in exactly one ray of moonlight into the very center of the room. She looked past it and snuck closer to the bed, pressed against the back wall.

"Zed was right, you really do need to work on your invisibility,"

Akali stopped as she walked into a blade, it pressed against her neck and drew a small amount of blood. Her breathing spiked as all of the anticipation of being caught, all the courage it had taken to break into the room. The plug had been pulled and it all drained away. Her heart thumped against her chest and the little cut in her neck spiked rivers of pain outwards through the rest of her body, everything that had been on the low now gushed to the top. Blood circulated so fast she swore she could hear it, fingers twitched, toes curled until it was painful.

"I'll give you a tip young woman, hiding in plain sight is much much more effective,"

Her eyes adjusted to new information and in the ray of light, the lightest point of the room stood Shen. The point she had disregarded, the point that was on the edge of her vision he stood. Completely naked. Her body stopped as her eyes scanned his body. He was completely bare, not just of clothes but hair, no chest hair on the chiseled chest as her eyes noticed not a six, but an eight pack, no leg hair as his thighs rippled with toned muscle, only stubble, it seemed, for armpit hair,veins popping up in an effort to get away from his biceps and triceps, and no… pubic… hair…

Her eyes landed on the thing and locked on to it. For someone who had taken a vow of emotionlessness, it seemed he had gotten some serious exercise in. It was, well, thick. Really thick. Akali started noticing how much difference there was in figures between her and Shen, how thin and small she was. It was much longer than anything she had tried on herself. Her breathing became very shallow as she tried to look away from it, but the guidance system on her eyes was malfunctioning in the face of something that made her splatter the pale green panties.

He walked up to her and she noticed again one of the things she found attractive about him. He was a full 6'2", standing head and shoulders above the female ninja, where only the top of her head reached just below his shoulders. The blade was slowly lowered from her neck as she flattened herself against the wall, fear and lust constricting her movements. Her hands gripped the wood behind her and started squeezing the wood.

"Shen," She squeaked clawing at words that did not want to come out "Why are you naked?"

Shen lowered himself, sitting on the balls of his feet and looking her eye to eye in the gloom. "I sleep naked,"

"Then-," she gasped as Shen's head went forwards and tilted, his head going under her chin.

"So tell me Akali. What do you see me as?' Shen whispered against her neck. Akali gasped again as she felt his wet tongue place itself on the small cut and a small myriad of pleasure streamed out from the erogenous zone, enhanced with the spikes of pain.

"I see you as a man," She panted and then whined slightly as she felt his tongue retract, half aware of his right hand smoothing its way over the inside of her left calf.

"Wrong…"

"I see you as my…," she panted as her mind scrambled for any word that he wanted, any word that she knew. A word just for him.

"My… Master," she cooed into his ear and mewled softly as she was rewarded with his rough lips kissing her neck, her small cut, and sucking. Pain spiked pleasure making it go further through her body as rivers of pleasure started flowing. Her hands went into his hair and her head lolled back letting him have even more access to her neck.

Shen smiled as she spoke the magic words, his rough tongue licking the blood out of her wound and drinking it. Rawness, beastly, primal pleasure filled him. He wanted to dominate her, to order her. The beast of Twilight roared within him as he stamped his claim on Akali's body. Using one hand he deftly pulled off her tank top and discarded it into the ray of moonlight. Her breasts flopped free and Shen kissed down Akali's body to them. He marveled at the size of them and kissed down the valley of her breasts. They heaved in steady rhythm as she breathed deeply, and he watched her nipples as they hardened slowly. He tongued a nipple and encapsulated it and the skin around it with his mouth eliciting a cry of pleasure from the girl. The other breast jiggled as she squirmed from the pleasure, and Shen's free hand grabbed onto it quickly. He squeezed it gently and marveled at its dough-like feel. For such a tight and toned body, her breasts fought to be different. To be soft and squishy as his fingers sunk into them. She was definitely a woman underneath Shen decided.

His other hand had been busy and her panties now lay discarded with her tank top. Akali felt her ass cheeks having the same pleasurable torture of her breasts as each toned cheek was squeezed and pinched and rubbed wrested another sound from her mouth, her breath unable to be controlled as her eyes slid upwards. The banks were brought to almost breaking point as his hand left her ass and instead went to the inside of her thighs, an often untouched erogenous zone. Fire ignited wherever her put his fingers and slowly it floated up towards the dripping central. Shen's fingers almost mystically followed the rivers up to her nether lips and carefully, with two fingers, spread her lips wide open.

The smell filled the room and Shen drew a deep breath in. And he stood. Internally he thanked her for going this far for him. He knew not of where this would lead or what would happen, but if anything, this would be a respite. She was willing to break the code, and so would he be. He would figure this out. But for now, she would be his. Shen pushed his cock forwards in between her thighs and up against her pussy lips and look down at her, directly above her. One of her hands rested on his chest whilst the other absentmindedly scratched out the lines of his eight pack. She mewled as she dripped over his cock, Shen gently thrusting in and out of her thighs, carefully dragging it against her pussy.

"Master…" Akali moaned as her back pushed up against the wooden wall and her front pushed up against Shen

She gasped as she felt herself being picked up, as if she was a feather, by Shen. It intensified her craving for him, for his big dick. She gulped as she realized and ogled at it. Her pussy dripped with longing as the erection steered its mushroom tip towards her hot, wet entrance. Breathing stopped as she felt the head of the pole enter her vagina. Her folds split apart and contorted to his head, widening her slit. She stared as the lengthy pole shortened inside of her, more and more of it disappearing. She cooed as she felt the fullness of it inside of her, but there was plenty more cock to go. Rather than stuffing her, Shen retreated and thrusted gently inside her, helping her insides mold to his curve. After a short while, Shen ran out of patience and started furiously thrusting. He grabbed her thighs and spread her apart, Akali's flexibility helping her as he proceed to plough into her. He pushed her up against the wall, her knees touching the wall as his cock split her apart and almost slammed against her cervix.

Pleasure was rampant in Akali's body as sweat dripped from her head. Sweat dripped from Shen as his palms struggled to keep a hold of her thighs as he tried to hold her open and fuck her at the same time. Slamming sounds hadn't slowed down as the walls creaked and moaned against the sounds of the furious sex. Only the sounds of Akali and Shen could be heard above them as Akali's ragged voice cried out for mercy in Shen's shoulder. Shen continued again and again to ram her full of him, his mouth around one breast. Using gravity he dropped her onto his dick and pounded her to oblivion, her body straining to keep together as the strapping young woman lost all sense.

Akali's body shook in orgasm as she released a silent yell out into the world. She shivered again as she felt Shen explode inside her once, cum filling her. Shen pulled out and shot cum straight up the wall, hitting Akali across the cheek as she slid down the wall and creaming the rest of the black walls.

Akali laughed quietly as she came down from her high. Shen panted and sat down beside her, placing a small hand on her head. Akali looked up and him and decided she had made the right choice; this man was worth caring about. She nuzzled up against him and closed her eyes. After a long time of silence, she spoke.

"Fix anything?"

"You have just made it worse,"

"Balance, yeah, yeah,"

Shen sighed. "It appears I must not be equilibrium, I must be the scales. I must admit I am a man,"

Akali blinked "Wha?"

Shen smiled tiredly and ruffled her shoulder length hair "Do not worry about it Akali, I am human,"

"Really?"

'Really,"

Silence.

"What about the spirits Shen?"

"I never said I would stop did I?"

"Oh,"

Silence. Two people in the room faded out of view from the ordinary.

"Akali,"

'Hm?"

"You are neither,"

"Then what am I?"

"That is something you will have to find out yourself,"

"So we travel the same path,"

"It must be done,"

Akali trailed a finger over his chest.

"And I'm still going to be a strict teacher,"

"Like you could stop,"

* * *

Zed groaned and finally fell asleep. He had been stuffing pillows in his ears all night as his brother decided to stuff his prized student.

* * *

 **THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN I WROTE IT IN ONE SITTING!**

 **I WANNA DO THIS AGAIN!**

 **AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!**

 **PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!**

 **And even though I failed my challenge (More than 500 words over) That was so god damn fun.**


	2. Vi x Jayce

**It's the 15** **th** **again, speed writing time! Gotta hit 3200 words exactly and try and make a short form story in there at the same time. It's gonna be interesting.**

 **BetaReaders** **RazorC andYuji23 are the beast that I bow down to as they hit me over the head with big sticks telling me to remember my grammar and how to write better. I need more help on story structure and plot in general so that's next on the list!**

 **My brain is melting….. so much reading….. Being a director means you have to know complex knowledge of every single department. I appear to have passed the basics in every department and have been doing well in advanced pretty well. Complex though. Holy shit.**

 **Okay, I'm writing this but DUDE. BRITIAN IS SECOND PLACE IN MEDALS AT OLYMPICS? WTF? I'M SO DISTRACTED RIGHT NOW AND THAT'S NOT GOOD**

* * *

 **Notes whilst doing this is over, just a quick words to say:**

 **BetaReaders. You guys are so awesome I'mma behold you in every single story:**

 **Yuji23** **Living thesaurus**

 **RazorC** **Grammar extraordinaire**

 **Once again, this was a lot of fun. AND I ACTUALLY GOT UNDER THE WORD COUNT.**

 **And thank you so much for reading. Please suggest plausible shippings and I will do them. Or just suggest a champion you want to see fucked.**

* * *

 **Also, life is great.**

 **And yes, this is a continuation of a side story arc in my longer story Hot Air.**

* * *

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Ever had an uncomfortable silence? You know, that sort of silence where one or both of you are pissed. Or embarrassed. Or have some of that really distressing news that you just have to tell the other person but you don't know how to bring it up. The kind of silence where one of your grandparents makes a racist comment or joke in public. The kind of silence the bus driver gives you when you have to count out your change in front of him and he just… stares. The kind of silence, I imagine, God and Allah have when they meet in the elevator up to the office, clearly one of them has misplaced the day he was meant to be in the office. Only to find Ganesh looking confused when they both enter the office.

Now usually such silences are reserved for one or two people. Perhaps a group. Maybe everyone isn't actually saying anything in the group chat anymore and nobody wants to break that awkward silence… for some reason. Then on the rare occasions it may span to an entire building. In the police building, nobody talked. Well, except the call center on the fifth floor but apart from that nobody talked. Typewriters clicked heavily away as a myriad of dings and sliding crashes punctuated the higher frequencies, boots clumped briskly their owners pouring over the papers that rustled in their hands, the slurp of tea punched through occasionally causing a chain effect of other slurps to bounce their mysterious messages around. The most noticeable sound in the room though was the silence. Well, it wasn't even silence. It was the absence of noise, the absence of semblance.

Jayce blew into the gigantic room that was the second floor. Papers gave up and plunged into place crinkling. Wires writhed out of the way of his feet, papers in his closed fist moaned as fingernails almost bore through them. The unlikely contestant completed his lap in almost record time and with perfect marks for execution as he rode up the stairs. Though appearances had lost a lot of marks, judges would definitely take points off for the shaking limbs and the stone face.

No one moved. Not an eyelid batted. Not a single turn of head or a letter typed. All were collectively staring at the stairs. The faint sound of heavy boots, heavier than even Jayce's, floated up the stairwells. First, the bubblegum pink hair. Then the white tank top, covered in grease and oil, followed it almost unwillingly. And finally the boots which seemed determined to trip themselves on the way up. She walked with a slouch, one hand on the banister as the shoes mistook themselves for wellies and dragged pathetically up against the oak staircase. First the bubblegum pink hair disappeared. Then the tank top. Then the boots.

As one, mugs were picked up, drank from in one massive gulp, then set down again with a stout clunk.

How strange, they all thought but never said. But then again coppers don't communicate by words.

Vi slumped into the room. The rage at Jayce had disappeared, sucked out of her by the monotony of it. Again, and again, and again. She would never be able to get her feelings across at this rate she always complained to herself as she again found herself at the end of his not misplaced anger, but from another misunderstanding. She pushed herself along the wall, slick black oil smearing along the pristine wallpaper, the smell of it shocking the room and masking all other smells, like regret, hopelessness and anger.

Jayce's head flicked up as the pungent scent hit him, the slickly scraping of sweat oil and human skin reached his ears as he saw her desecrating his wall without even appearing to be awake. His eyes flicked to the tank top. He rolled his eyes, his lips pursed.

"Vi, what have you been doing?" He asked coldly putting down another stack of papers on his desk.

Vi somberly pivoted towards him, standing still on the spot as if a teacher had why a student had been chewing gum.

"Garage," she murmured, hands in her pockets, still slouching.

Jayce rolled his eye over her again. Black stains squatted all over the white tank top. Grease slid down the waist of the top, picking up dirt on its way down to create a slow motion boulder of grime. The oil had not just stayed on the white fabric; prints covered her face and blots sought to take over her arms. Some of it dripped out of her hair and onto her thick shoulder bones. There it all tumbled down her front collecting in the plump cleavage of her breasts, the black oil shining and glinting in its small pool. The tank top stuck to her skin, the black muddy marks show the trails of the oil and grease paths across her skin as they glistened in contrast to it.

Jayce, closed his eyes. "Vi, go take a shower and clean yourself, god knows you'll still be causing destruction in your sleep," he opened his eyes and scrutinized the stains on the wall.

Vi leant backwards unconcernedly and her back hit the wall. Just being told again, and again and again….

"No. I'mma go to bed and make your bed all grimy," She smiled madly, what did it matter?

"Vi, go have a god damn shower and go to bed," Jayce growled, standing up from his chair.

"Fuck you Jayce," She pushed herself off the wall and wiped her face with the back of her arm though this only made it more messy "You're such a freaking perfectionist, you complain, you hold grudges and you just boss us about. Caitlyn's better than you and she's a workaholic!"

"You have no idea the amount I do for you every day Vi. You come and you just complain about me, clean up your act, say something, and do something then if you want me to take you seriously!" Jayce shouted fist slamming into the table.

"I do!" Vi yelled at him, oil flying out of her hair. Breathing heavily through her nostrils, glaring at him, hands balled into fists she stormed towards his desk, kicking the waste basket out of the way. Halfway across and she was running at him. Two meters from him she leapt. Jayce's fist raised up ready to block the blow.

But it never came. Shock struck Jayce like lightning as Vi's arms went around him and her lips were on his. His arms still stood raised ready to brawl as his eyes closed softly his lips melting into the kiss. Anger at the front of his mind drifted away as he found himself kissing the one person he would never expected to kiss, but sorely wanted to. Questions filled his mind as quickly as anger left but they were all scattered as his arms finally caught her and pulled her across the desk hugging her closer to him. The smell of her oil bled into his nostrils and the feel of her rough cracked lips against his as she permeated his world.

The frantic gasps for air finally broke them apart but in response their arms clutched harder. They choked on fresh air as Jayce's right hand immediately went to her hair. He had to have a part of her in his hands right now, the part he was so plainly staring at, the part that was her incarnate. The pink hair. He listened to her breathing and was at peace with her gentle sniffling, then pulled back quickly as she started crying.

"Woah, Vi, what's up?" Jayce said gently, holding Vi's face in her hands. Vi tried to shake her head and wiped her crying eyes with the back of her hands.

"I love you," She cried out, tears falling and mixing on her oil stricken face. He fists in balls she beat against his chest as she cried trying to wipe her face into his shoulder "I love you Jayce and I can't stand this stupid misunderstandings anymore, I can't stand this stupid stupid cycle of anger and stupidity,"

Jayce's eyes watered dangerously as they threatened to join in Vi. Happiness welled within him as something he had been trying to get out for weeks just came crashing through his front porch. He breathed in, tried to hold his smile from making him cry and kissed Vi on the forehead softly.

"It's okay Vi," He said drawing back and placing his forehead against hers "I do too,"

Vi smiled crookedly as her face tried expressing various emotions at once. Butterflies stormed around in her stomach as her heart roared in pride. She swiped pointlessly at her eyes and laughed through her tears.

"You love yourself too? Jayce you're so vain," She smiled as walked around the desk.

"Hey no! I mean, wait you know what I mean!" Jayce scrambled around the desk to her slipping an arm around her waist "Come here you!"

Vi slipped out of his arm and pressed her back up against the wall, smiling mischievously at him as she wiped away at her eyes. "Why should I? You made a girl cry,"

"Cause otherwise I'll hold you down," Jayce flung his coat off leaving him in his plain white t-shirt. Vi smiled at she saw him in it. Muscles rippled out against it as the t-shirt stretched to his physique.

"Oh really?," Vi roared as she launched herself at him. She laughed at she hit him in the stomach knocking all of the wind out of him and taking him to the floor. Jayce's arms attempted to grab hers but she swatted them aside as the wall to the floor with a crash. Her smaller hands grabbed his wrists and slammed them into the floor above his head, her face 2 inches from his. Jayce gritted his teeth from the pain of being slammed down onto his back and glared up at her.

"That's cheating," he growled low, his chest vibrating against Vi.

"Hmmmmm," Vi let go his hands and placed a finger on her chin, Oh she was going to have some fun with this. She had only dreamed of being in this situation so by god she was going to milk it for what it was worth.

"Well, seeing as I cheated I guess I have to a take penalty," Suddenly for Jayce his blood started pumping as Vi slowly started taking off the very stick tank top. He watched as her breasts were pulled upwards by it and then came back down as she pulled it over her head. She was smiling a little impishly he realized as her breasts stuck out in front of her as she sat on top of him. She shook her chest back and forth and laughed as his eyes could resist watching the two mounds swing gently.

"And seeing as I won I also get a prize. Right?" She shouted as she ripped off his tank top exposing his muscled chest. Her eyes landed on the massive six pack and her fingers started running along the lines that formed them marking out each little bun of muscle. Her eyes looked up and across his arms. Only to see them come swinging across as the latched onto her shoulders.

Jayce laughed as he swung them over, rolling expertly Vi onto her back. Vi yelled wordlessly but he cut her off with his mouth smashing onto her lips. The liplock ignited a fire into their bodies as their hands tried roaming each other's bodies to their pleasure. Vi's hands went to his back and started dragging her nails along the muscle as Jayce's large hands immediately went to her breasts. They fitted perfectly in his hand as he squeezed them gently unable to help himself from playing with them. The other went to her waist to caress it gently, stroking it the way it curved down towards her hips. His fingers deftly slipped to the button on her jeans though he found himself outclassed as his belt was slipped out beneath him. Hurriedly He dropped Vi's jeans as his slipped off at the same time. Breaking off their last kiss they smiled at one another.

"Beat you,"

"So did not,"

"And I had a belt to get through as well," Jayce found himself rolling backwards as Vi shoved him off. With surprising speed she got to her feet and cross to the sofa, sitting on it cross legged.

"Well then my man, it isn't proper to keep a lady waiting," Vi's voice trickled with posh overtones as her hands went to her body, brushing imaginary dirt off her breasts and thighs. Caitlyn would've been proud.

Jayce sprung up and sat next to her obediently posh style.

"Now, I believe we proceed with more foreplay, at least that's what it's called, by doing things like this," leaning across, Vi's hand went to the inside of his thigh. It ran slowly up the inside circling on his crotch as little sparks of pleasure from the erogenous zone made the already stiff tent even harder. Blood gushed towards his crotch as a shiver was sent up through his body. But it couldn't all be about him Jayce decided.

"But it is important that both parties are satisfied dear," he whispered in her ear before biting down on it. Pleasure sparked and shot through her body causing muscles to twitch in anticipation as insides burned. The raging inferno gathered in her crotch and she could feel her heat spilling out. She mewled slightly as he grabbed her breasts, squeezing them gently but then pinching the hardened nipples. Little sparks of pleasure zipped through her body as her lungs emptied themselves slowly. Her hands couldn't wait.

Reaching for his crotch her hands slipped inside and grabbed his member. Jayce stopped suddenly as she gripped the central controls and slowly pulled back the remaining foreskin exposing the massive mushroom head to the air. Batting away his hands she lowered her head to the iron rod and lathered it in her own saliva, admiring its size as she pressed it up against her face, her tongue touching the base and going all the way to the tip in one long stroke. She dabbed at the precum leaking out of the tip and tasted the salty, heady taste that was Jayce enjoying the pleasurable moans he made every so often as she popped the head inside her mouth and rolled it around.

Jayce groaned as pleasure rippled through his body. He shivered in excitement and release. He spied Vi's dark purple panties were left unattended and decided to change that very quickly. His hand slipped down Vi's back as she focused on making it all the more pleasurable for him. Reaching all the way around her waist his hand slipped inside and plunged into the furnace of her crotch. It pleased him no end to see her jolt and moan on his cock as he touched her pussy, his fingers quickly finding her clit. Vi's breathing started becoming strained like his as the pleasure mounted for both of them. Sweat beaded on their skin as they became hotter and hotter. Pants filled the air as their breathing became erratic.

Vi ripped herself off his cock and knocked his hands away, her own hands going to his shoulders as her mind raced. She would never have thought that this would ever go this far, that she would ever go this far. All worries and frustrations about the future disappeared as she dropped herself onto his cock.

She sank down onto his dick with a loud wet smack and she exhaled loudly. Pleasure made her shudder slightly as Jayce bit on his lip trying to not immediately explode. He touched her clit gently and she whimpered, her head resting on his shoulder. It got her going though as she started bouncing rapidly on his cock, her breath becoming more and more strained by the second. His own lungs were running on hot stuffy air as he held onto her hips and helped her bounce. He watched mesmerized as in front of him her breasts swung up and down, the pink nipples blurs against the cream coloured skin. He couldn't catch one in his mouth so instead aimed for her neck and sucked on his, his tongue dabbing at it.

Vi cursed as pleasure came from her top and bottom of her body and crashed together into the middle. It built as it had been building from the beginning inside her as Jayce pounded away at her. Out of stamina she collapsed on his member and found herself lying down on the sofa, arms above her as Jayce smashed down into her, a thrusting frenzy. Her breasts bounced, her legs shook and her lunged sang out in moans as Jayce watched her cry out in pleasure. He pounded her pussy to oblivion for as long as he could until she all came down on him at once. Tightness enveloped him and pleasure spiked and crashed through his body his Vi's orgasm started off his own.

Pleasure exploded through the both of them as limbs shaking, they collapsed onto the sofa, the leather giving a small squeak of protest. Adrenaline filled their bodies and waves of pleasure flowed through crashing into the beaches of their minds and bodies again and again.

Jayce looked down at Vi as his panting slowly came to a stop and found her eyes closed already. Exhausted, he nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. Now that's saying something," he murmured into her pink hair.

"Shut up Jayce,"

Jayce smiled sleepily.

"Shut up and go to sleep Vi,"

* * *

 **Well. I felt really stiff when doing this. I haven't written in ages cause of all the reading and researching I've been doing and god I feel like I need some oil. Hopefully this story will get me back on track with my writing**


	3. Caitlyn x OC

The Officer and the Thief

She twirled the handcuffs around on her finger, walking past the cold steel white bars. Hands quickly clutched the bars as she went past, faces pressing up against the smooth metal in an effort to see the corridor. She could hear their very breath, the city was falling silent as night slowly fell to be replaced by yellow tungsten beams that pierced the night veil from the black spires that stood watch over the streets. No one was on duty at the minute though she knew she was due to switch over to single holdings in barely a few minutes. Someone would be here to take over so she had to get prepared. She never knew who it was, they changed the roster so often she'd forgotten who it was. All she knew, and all the department knew, Caitlyn would look after the cells from seven to nine and then the single holding cell until duty the next morning every Friday night. So she did one last walk down past the cells, past all those orange clothed criminals.

And revelled in it. She knew every single one of them were staring at her with hungry eyes, all fixated on the only piece of female flesh they'd see in ages. Her police uniform only helped her intensity. State issued, her midriff was completely bare, her stomach on display to the world. Her skirt barely long enough to cover her ass, whether that was a design flaw or her butt being bigger than standard she'd always questioned. Her bare thighs rubbed against each other as she strutted down the corridor, her hips swinging in step with them. And her top. She sighed and it shifted on her, the pleasurable feeling of it squeezing on her. It was way too small for her, buttons always popped out and state issued bras only went up to certain sizes forcing her breasts to consistently give her deep cleavage. It constricted her, made it harder to take deep breaths, it turned her on so much. That feeling of being unable to fight, being helpless. She intook a shuddering breath as her fingers twitched. She could feel all their eyes on her, their thoughts so clear to her. They wanted her, to fuck her, tie her up, gag her, hit her, make her scream, rape her, treat her like an object. Her mind went blank for a second as every pleasurable possibly ran through her head. But then stopped. After all she sighed to herself. It's just fantasy. Not with these men. They wouldn't know where to stop. She exhaled and walked down the rest of the corridor.

"Scared darling? How about I show you how kind we can be?" A haggard man scraped out of his throat. One eye twitched.

Caitlyn looked at him.

* * *

"Here," She threw the keys at Marlin "The last one on the right is knocked out and may suffer from concussion,"

"Slipped and fell in his cage huh?" Marlin yawned. For him he'd just gotten up, he was night shift after all.

"He tried to have a fight with a wall apparently. The wall won," Caitlyn grabbed her purse and was off. Marlin scratched his very badly grown beard.

"Well, he was right about it being a wall," he muttered with a raised eyebrow, watching Caitlyn's slowly disappearing back as she walked down the corridor to single holding cell.

* * *

Single cell holdings only held one prisoner at the time. Oh it'd held many prisoners over many years. Vi was still determined to let Jinx rot in one of these cells but still hadn't managed to actually catch her. It's brown and white walls completely blocked out all sound. All camera equipment usually used in cells had been completely stripped out. Even the bed sheets fell apart if you tried ripping them. There was no conceivable way for someone to get out. Only books were provided and unless someone became a precision master at making paper cuts, there was only brute strength left to rely on.

Caitlyn locked the door behind her, the secondary door sliding into place with a clang. She turned around, opened her handbag and prepared herself.

The only prisoner had a lot of brute strength. Now Caitlyn wasn't short, a 5ft 10 she considered herself blessed in that department, and many others she thought with a sly grin. Though when he stood up, he was 7ft. The top of her head just about brushed his shoulder and he was bristling with muscle. The state issued prisoner's clothes had the same problem she was having with hers, too much to fit in it. She smiled as she watched him through the tiny window, her lips smacking together her subtle lipstick as she found the handle to the door. It creaked open as she stood framed in the doorway, looking down at the reading prisoner. A carefully handled book was in his almost shovel like hands. A page was flicked across, the sound cutting through the silent air.

"Still reading Wraxis?" Caitlyn asked as she strode into the room, her arms crossed underneath her breasts.

He was the point inbetween shaggy and neat. His medium length hair was twisting, curling and puffy, his stubble short and scratchy like sandpaper. Large dark eyes looked up at her.

"Either you're here to give me another book, or you get the fuck out,"

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and leaned down, whispering "But what if I'm here to stay?"

Wraxis breathed deeply and shook his head "You leave,"

She watched his eyes. Pointedly not staring at her drooping cleavage she noticed and she smiled slyly. She stood straight and walked over to the door, he was still staring at her as she put a hand on the door. One. She licked her lips. And the perfect one. She wanted to feel tiny, to feel dwarfed. That tower of rippling strength to stand over her. To make her feel, helpless… her hand grasped the door, then swung it closed in front of her.

Wraxis stared at the back of his warden opened mouthed and angry as the unmistakable sound of the cell door lock clicked into place automatically from the other side.

Caitlyn flicked around and smiled at him, a finger placed daintily on her chin "Oh dear, looks like I'm here to stay,"

"How the hell are you going to get out now?" Wraxis growled, placing the book down on the floor.

Caitlyn stretched her arms above her head "I'm sure someone'll have to find the spare key when it's their turn to take over in the morning. In the meantime," Caitlyn put her hands on his knees and looked at him directly in the eye "We'll have to pass the time some way,"

She watched him glance down at her hanging cleavage. He looked up at her and muttered He stood up, brushing her hands off him and went over to the corner of the room. Caitlyn growled and jumped onto his bed, emptying her purse next to her.

"Hell no. I'm a bad person and I'm hungry. You do not want me," Wraxis muttered into the wall.

"That's why I'm tempting you," she sat up and stood behind him, her breasts pressing up against his back. Her hands snuck onto his body, slowly slipping around to his front.

He flicked around and brushed her off her feet from the force of it. She gasped, exhilaration running through her as she landed on her back on the bed. He crossed over to her grabbed her with one hand around her neck and slammed her into the wall. Caitlyn squealed in delight and pain as she hung against the brick.

"Last chance. I don't wanna hurt you," he said, panting. Sweat was starting to bead off his brow.

Caitlyn coughed through her throat, staring right into his eyes "I want you to hurt me," She gasped as she was dropped from shaking hand, crashing into the floor. Wraxis stood above her. She could see it in him, it wanted to take over. The hunger was there, but the mind still resisted. She had to turn it around so stood quickly, her arms reached up around his neck and she pulled herself up to his ear, whispering "Rape me, fuck me, hit me, fill my every orifice, do whatever you like with me. For tonight, I'm yours," Silence followed.

She was dropped as he shook her off him, turning around to the bed. She watched as she picked up the handcuffs she kept in her purse and nimbly handcuffed her. She stared at him from floor as the reality of her helplessness filled her. Fear and arousal shot through her. She glanced towards the locked door again. No escape. She stared wide eyed as she was lifted by the handcuffs off the floor and into the air. She was slammed against the wall and dropped. The handcuffs caught and she hung limply in the air, suspended by something she could see, probably a nail. She gulped. Her feet couldn't even touch the ground. She struggled to touch the floor, to have some modicum of reassurance but to no avail. Stretched out she swung her fear and arousal rose as she realised she may have been in over her head with this one. She panted and looked up at her captor's grimy white skin and shook as the bristling arm reached out towards her.

Surprisingly though, it caressed her. It stroked her body pleasurably, smoothly, with more tact than she would've expected from him. Her stomach tingled along with her legs as her arousal mounted, his fingers running circles over the inside of her thighs. Little lines of fire shot through her as he palmed her breasts, softly cupping them through the bra. His hands smoothed around to her back and unclipped her bra with hardly any effort, shocking her as her bra fell away with one sharp tug from him. She breathed deeply and felt her breasts push outwards, filling the blue police top and still creating cleavage she noticed, stretching the fabric. His big hands came into view again and she watched as he slowly unbuttoned her top, each button releasing more and more strain off her orbs until the finally spilled out as he pulled the entire top off her. She inhaled deeply and smelled him, his sweat, his hair. She realised the cold air of the room as her breasts jiggled, the sensitive tips feeling every brush of air going over them. His hands came down again on her. She held her voice as the ministrations stared. His fingers stroked her breasts lovingly, his thumb point coming up to the nipple and pressing it into the breast gently. She watched her arms shift and move as it roamed her body, fighting the want to squeak or squeal out. She sighed out when he pinched her nipples, the pain sprang through her her arousal echoing in kind. Her nether lips were starting to itch as she felt herself becoming lubricated already thinking ahead to the potential cock. She looked up into his face and saw immense concentration with animal like hunger. She opened her mouth and panted, the deep dark eyes staring directly at her, chilling her. Fear that'd been washing away came back, creeping along inside her, slowly, torturously.

"Please, let me d-,"

She cried out. He'd hit her. The pain of it rang through her entire body as her core responded. Tears welled up as her throat thickened, her breathing becoming scarce.

"Plea-,"

He'd hit her again. Tears dripped from her eyes as he'd made his point clear. She would not talk. Her feet struggled for the floor making her wiggle about in the air. Her handcuffs hurt her wrists now and she struggled to get out them. They were tight and it felt like they were just getting tighter. She panted hard as a hand went into her skirt. She gasped as he pulled all of her clothes off in one go. She hung, completely naked in the air, her ass rubbing against the rough brick wall behind her. He'd noticed the gasp and growled. She flinched and watched fearfully as he slowly removed his top. Then his bottoms. Then his boxers. Her eyes were so glued to his package that she hardly noticed him gagging her mouth with his boxers. It was huge. His height obviously added to it. She'd need two hands she realised as the thought of that thing filling her scared her. It'd split her in two. Her body betrayed her, her fluids running down her thigh as her nether lips grew hotter and hotter. Helplessness lighting bolted through her body and she struggled to get away, uselessly, as he moved closer.

She felt all wiggling stop as he grabbed the handcuffs again. Swiftly, he turned her around and hung up back up again. The pain in her arms returned as she hung helplessly, her breasts now squishing against the wall like a cushion. She squealed in a mixture of pain and pleasure when he spanked her. She swung, her breasts grinding against the wall, the weird sensation causing her to squirm. The other cheek got a spank and again, the weird sensation filled her as her breasts ground up against the walls.

A moment later and she was on the floor. Wraxis sat on the bed in front of her, knees wide, looking down at her.

"Suck it," he ordered to her crumpled form. She slowly gathered the strength to crawl towards him. Not fast enough for him. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up into his crotch until his cock rested on her face. It pulsated against her, she could feel its hardness and shivered. She mouth opened as wide as it could and slowly slipped around the head. Shivering fear filled her as she went down his cock. It hit the back of her throat. She coughed, spluttering on the cock in her mouth as gagged, her nose and mouth spraying out in an attempt to unblock the massive intrusion in her throat. She slipped backwards, landing on her massive ass and she spat out spit and pre-cum breathing so hard her breasts bounced invitingly. She looked up at him, pleadingly, begging to be let go, to be free from this overwhelming power. He sat with a face of thunder looking down hungrily at her. Pure animal hunger. Carnal hunger.

He grabbed her by the arm and flung her onto the bed. She landed face down and looked over her shoulder at him. He turned her over easily, she fought back with her cuffed hands but did nothing against his strength. Grabbing her knees he spread her easily until she was practicing flexibility she never knew she had. Eagle spread on the bed, hair a mess, breasts heaving, gagged, handcuffs with a criminal above her, dwarfing her. Her pussy moved accommodatingly for him as he put the massive head up against her hot wet entrance and thrusted. Caitlyn groaned as he entered, pain coming from inside as he stretched her to well more than what she was used to. She panted heavily as he slid in he reached the painful fullness very few could achieve. Helplessness filled her as he pushed, then withdrew, pushed back in and withdrew. She watched as more and more of it disappeared inside her. He was trying to stretch her out she realised and moaned as his dick curved within her, pleasure coursing throughout her body. It was now coming in waves she couldn't control. Her pussy ached as he proceeded this slow torture inside her until he was ready. Her breasts felt heavy, breathing way becoming harder as he body realised not only would it be pounded. It was being primed to be ploughed.

Pleasure sparked through her as he brushed her clit. Her legs spasmed as she gasped and moaned, her lip aching arms flopping about in futile. Her insides burned as pleasure didn't so much as crash but seep its way into the rest of her body. Fear of what to come fought the pleasure, the inevitable. She'd be used as an object, nothing more than to fill this man's ungodly lecherous desire. She almost screamed against her gag as her pussy contracted at the thought. A small thump made her look down. Her ass was hitting his thighs. He'd sheathed himself completely inside her now. She looked up at him imploringly, hoping for anything. The pain was just subsiding, her cervix wasn't hurting, please.

He drew out his member completely from her. Then rammed himself back into her. Pain smashed through her melting with the pleasure that coursed through with it. It split her open, the thickness spreading her and grinding inside of her. She moaned hard and fast against the gag, unable the stop the flow of sounds that she made. The squeaks of the bed rang through the entire room as the grunts and moans echoed. His pounding of her sped up as she felt him reach his inevitable. Her wave was coming too. Sweat flung from their bodies as they wildly smashed together, the room echoing and filled with parched air. In a final smash on the drum, the orchestra ended.

The room seemed to shake as they both orgasmed. Caitlyn felt it fill her up, stream after stream of cum blasted inside her, burning hot. Convulsing, covered in sweat she turned over and rubbed her body pathetically against the bed sheets. Panting into the pillow she cast a glance over her shoulder and saw him standing over her again. She felt him get on the bed.

The head of his cock against her ass.

Helplessness and fear shot through her, she'd never ever even thought of doing that with someone before let along this cock monster, causing her horniess to rise even more.

* * *

"That was incredible," Caitlyn panted in the corner of the bed at 6am the next morning "You really are a beast aren't you?"

Wraxis, who sat on the side of the bed, weirdly was the one who looked worse for wear, despite the fact Caitlyn couldn't even walk now.

"I'm trying not to be a beast," He muttered "I said I'd save her and-

"You gave yourself in. Yeah yeah yeah. I know your story," Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at him "You're still a criminal for putting 67 other people in jail, breaking so much property I can't remember the cost and stealing a stupid amount of money. You're an animal,"

Wraxis hung his head as Caitlyn shuffled over to him. "And I raped you,"

"You didn't. Thing is," She whispered in his ear "And you're my animal,"

Wraxis drew back and looked at her. She winked at him and gave him a very genuine smile. "Let's make this a weekly thing till you get out? Up for that big boy? Wanna hurt me some more?" Caitlyn licked her lips.

Wraxis scratched the back of his head "Well. Uh. Yeah," He grinned back at her.

"Just don't make me unable to talk every time," Caitlyn chuckled as she rested against his arm.

Silence followed for a bit.

"Hey um… Warden-

"Caitlyn,"

"Miss Caitlyn-

"Just Cait,"

"Cait. Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Beast?"

Wraxis grimaced slightly. Guess he still isn't comfortable with it she thought.

"Think I could become a police officer?"

Caitlyn groaned into his arm. "Not another physically strong cop,"

* * *

 **Oh yeah, hit that 3,200 limit almost perfectly. Dunno how good the story is though.**

 **Weird fact of life, you can actually stretch out a woman's insides. Not as quick as this, but suspend your freaking disbelief for one story.**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that one. Another weird sex fact, the helplessness part of the brain can trigger the horny part of the brain! Woo! We're learning new things! And it now makes sense why people get turned on by being in helpless situations! Um…. Kinda woo?**

 **I tried to do this all from Caitlyn's perspective cause I wanted a strong female characters, kinda, sorta, well not really. Just…. Do you get me? Cause I feel like you get me but I'm not sure.**

 **Sorry I haven't been talking much readers. Love all YOUR BEAUTIFUL MINDS FOR READING THIS.**

 **Secretpie, I know you're watching...**

 **And I did this to hopefully give Caravere some ideas and inspiration and motivation to do this story dammit!**

 **Peace**


	4. Kayle x Lee Sin

Well sorry ladies and gentlemen cause I'm going to ramble again. Now I've been doing more and more charity work recently and I'll tell you now, only good things have out of it. And not just for the charities, but also for myself. The work's fun, the people are great, it's all going to a good cause, I meet new people and people offer me jobs! **I HAVE SOMEONE IN LONDON TRYING TO GET ME A JOB. WTF IS HAPPENING?**

Ladies and gentlemen, if I can recommend anything, go volunteer. You'll have the time of your life. It's better than video games, even if I don't want to admit it.

 **Go check out Cow Sona AND GIVE ME REVIEWS. I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE**.

* * *

I tried with this one to focus more on different senses rather than just sight. That's also why I used Lee Sin in the story as well as he kinda fitted with not being able to see Kayle's face, Kayle's wonder about her own body and how they got to sleeping together.

(BTW, I changed Kayle from being an Angel to a Seraph, for lore sake cause I think Rito needs to update their lore on Kayle and Morg)

 **I would love it if you became my patrons. Search for me on it ;)**

* * *

The Scent and Sound of Seraphs

Kayle stepped out of her knickers and breathed in gently. The air itself felt tangible, her arms felt like they were gliding through streams of water as she moved them. They reached to the back of her head, pulled the tight elastic hairband out and felt her own hair drop into her hands. Her hands stayed motionless as her hair fell upon them, slipping through her fingertips. She marvelled at how silky smooth her own hair was, how it slithered through her fingers. It had been so long since she had felt it herself. She cupped her hair in her hands and stroked it. If she had known what silk was like she would have compared it. Wonder filled her as she felt her own hair, wonder about herself. It had been so long, so long, since she had last taken off the armour. Her body felt so light, her breaths felt so deep. Like she had been wearing a shoe sizes smaller than reality. She felt the weight of her breasts, the feeling of the carpet against her feet, the sound of her own breath. She looked around the room. She found it and stood in front of it, completely naked.

It was a well-furnished room. The luxury of light colours filled it, a swathe of red, green and lilac. The hues graced carpet, walls and furniture, the deep browns filling the shadows of the furniture and highlights of the room. It was lit by several candles, a primitive wooden chandelier hung in the centre of the room, the soft yellow light adorning the room. It was a bedroom. One of the guest rooms of the Ionian government building. A massive king sized bed took up most of the space in the room. Other furnishings had been pushed to the sides of the room to make as much space as possible. The curtains on the tall elliptical windows had been drawn, cutting off all natural light. The space was enclosed, the door locked, the sign "Do not disturb" put outside the door.

Kayle stared at herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair sat in front of her shoulders, so long they slinked down to cover her large breasts. Her legs were long, thighs thick and muscled that lead down to a dainty knee. Her feet were small, she could feel the carpet's fibres in-between her toes. She waggled her toes, watching them sink in and out of the carpet. She giggled slightly, the pleasant feeling of fibres rubbing up against her filling her. Her hands stroked her stomach carefully, fingertips gliding along the scarred muscled skin. She carefully stroked her fingers up her own breasts, pressing in gently on her nipples. She breathed deeply and watched them expand and contract back down with her ribs. She squeezed them experimentally. Her fingers didn't sink deep into them like she had seen others do when she shared the baths earlier, they were firmer than usual ones she decided. Was this a bad thing? She didn't know. Another thing she would have to ask the women here. Probably during another bath time that she would get invited to. She looked her face carefully, poking it with a finger. She had a small mouth, above average sized nose and big eyes. A large forehead that was masked by hair and she didn't have great cheekbones. She rubbed them gently as if they would grow suddenly. They were all beautiful. All those women in the bath. Karma had been there, along with Irelia, Sona, Soraka and many others. They all rang with beauty and grace, their skin smooth and flawless, their hair in perfect stands, their breasts… squishier. She sighed as she remembered watching them, how they laughed and tackled each other in the bath. Irelia complained about Sona's chest and proceeded to grab it to Sona's shock. Her fingers had sank into the orbs like a sponge and they had popped out again, the flesh perfectly holding its shape. Kayle huffed, saw herself huffing in the mirror, then sighed.

Was she beautiful? Like them? She had been covered in blood, sweat and dirt when she first went into the bath. She had been fighting all her life, it was a part of her existence. But even she dreamed. There was a calmness about this place. The thrill of the battle didn't have a place here and she felt lost without it, but for once she looked at herself. She hadn't seen herself for an age. She had never needed to, the battle was what she lived for. But every so often she wondered about it, about other people. Not that she wanted to be better than other people or that she thought of herself as higher than those around her. But she felt like she missed out on being loved. She wanted to be attractive, to at least someone. The battle raged inside her but it could not be done without a foe. She was a woman and there were things even she had to do.

"Is everything okay Kayle?" The voice of the other person in the room shocked her a little, causing her to blush.

"F-fine," Kayle stammered out. "Couldn't… uh… be better?" she said nervously.

The Blind Monk sat near the doorway. Kayle felt really really awkward just being in the same room as someone else naked. The baths was kinda okay, nobody really paid much attention to her but here she had his full attention. He was completely bare. Even the eye mask had come away to reveal the unmoving blank grey eyes. His body rippled with muscles, thick and bulging, veins popped out from the skin. His chest was thick, small individual muscles rippling along his sides and over his stomach. His legs were huge, massive powerhouses of strength that she had no doubt would, could and have killed men with. His hands were in the same vein, each finger thicker than the usual graceful digits of Ionia. He sat cross legged, waiting patiently, almost meditating. She gulped as she remembered why this was happening. She needed relief. Sexual relief. She was a welcome neutral member of the Ionian government, often an envoy between Demacia and Ionia when she wasn't fighting, and so she had come to have a home here in the room that was given to her and her alone. So she had masturbated here before. She didn't even try to remove her armour and had just stuck her hand down into it with only her helmet off. This was how she always did it. She had lived this way for years, always ready to allow herself sexual pleasure. It was very welcome after battle. But here she'd been too loud apparently. Too loud for only one person. Lee Sin. He'd only been here to talk about the monasteries work and the increase in the number of bandits attacking the temple. But he'd heard her and had kicked down the door to save her from… Then he had smelt it. He had tried to leave as quickly as possible, the Shojin monks known for their speed, but Kayle had crossed the room faster than any being in existence and slammed the door shut. She had pleaded with him not to tell anyone what he had seen and that it was forbidden by her clan to show her face in other material planes.

He had then pointed out he was blind.

She had collapsed to the floor against the door, relief washing over her. Until she remembered he had seen her masturbating. She hurriedly stood and asked him not to tell anyone what he had… smelt. He assured her that he wouldn't and understood as being alone one had to deal with it alone. She had nervously questioned if he also did the same and he admitted that he did. A pregnant pause occurred. He asked if he could be of any help to her and she had taken a long time to respond. Seeing as he wouldn't be able to see her naked form, she stuttered out if he would sleep with her, for sexual relief. It took him a while to answer back. He agreed, bowing slightly, but recommend she first go into the baths and enjoy herself a bit. He had left, leaving herself in a bewildered state of sleeping with a person from Runeterra rather than her own people. Karma had appeared at her door soon after, an invitation to join them in the baths. They had allowed her to use a private part of the baths where she had peeked out nervously, watching the other women.

She swallowed and stood by the bed, chewing on a lip. She watched him for a while, breathing softly. It was almost like he did not breathe. She could feel the blood pumping as her stomach squirmed and choked. Her fingers clenched and unclenched rapidly. But she had made her choice.

"I'm ready," She said less nervously, strength returning to her voice.

He stood. He could tell she was just about in front of the bed. She was shaking slightly. He walked up in front of her, his feet feeling the carpet below him. She did not move or do anything that he could tell. She could feel her shaking. He decided to make the first move, though lack of experience in matters with women made this a confusing thing to do. He decided to start with her neck. He lifted his hands, the feeling of air brushing around his limbs, and touched her neck gently. He felt her twitch against his fingers but it did not happen again so he stroked her neck gently. He felt her shake slightly in his hands as his rough fingers dragged along her smooth skin. Her neck was small in his hands, his thumbs rubbing her collarbone gently. He heard her breathing get slightly faster as his hands stroked down to her shoulders, rubbing smooth circles over them. He felt her hands come up by the contortions in her shoulders and suddenly her hands were on him.

Kayle copied Lee with her hand movements, inexperience getting to her as well. Her small hands could hardly fit around his neck though. It was thick and bristling like the rest of his body. She dragged her nails across the skin gently, watching Lee's mouth open slightly and release a breath. She guessed she was doing the right thing and skimmed her nails down his neck to his shoulders. She gasped slightly as she felt his hands go down off her shoulders and to her sides, the sides of her breasts rubbing against his wrists as he stroked downwards. She could feel herself getting wetter down there, her insides warming up. She gripped his shoulders as his hands slithered to her stomach. She could feel each finger going around each faint muscle she had there, each stroke going over a contour in her body. His rough fingers pressed slightly harder against her firm flesh. She felt his fingers go down further, towards her entrance. She shook as his shoulders went out of her grip as he lowered himself, his face dangerously close to her sex, she could practically feel him breathing on it. She shook even more as his fingers went around it completely, and instead stroked her muscled thighs. Thighs she thought of as unsightly and unattractive. She had been in too many battles and they were too big to be graceful. His fingers pressed against the hard muscle, magically finding soft spots and sinking into the flesh. She breathed harder, feeling her chest rise and fall, her breasts feeling heavier with every passing moment. Pleasure flowed out from where he stroked his fingers, her legs shook. She could smell herself now and then could feel it, it dripped out from her and a big drop started slowly slithering down her thigh leaving a slightly wet trail along the way. She was sensitive she realised. It had been way too long since she had taken off the armour. Way too sensitive for this, she gulped as she looked down at the monk's member.

The smell she was giving off was incredible. The air stank of sex and with his nose right in front of her sex it was like being in the middle of a storm. His fingers stroked her thighs, going down to her calves. She probably hadn't noticed it but she was already starting to moan. He fitted his entire hands around her calves and slid them all the way down to her ankles, then ever so carefully, placed his mouth against her pussy. She moaned instantaneously, music to his ears, as she bent over, hands placed on his head. He slithered his tongue out and pushed his head deeper, his tongue finding her entrance to her wet curtains. His hands stroked the inside of her thighs as he delved his wet appendage inside her, twisting and contorting it inside of her. She squealed with pleasure above him, her nails digging into his head. The contortion of muscle her felt against his tongue meant she had cum. He drank from her a little, the taste of a woman interesting him. Disentangling himself from her lower half he stood and Kayle collapsed against him, her breasts pressing into his chest, her head on his shoulder. She heaved big breaths as she fought to regain her strength through her orgasm. He stroked her back gently, his hands coming down to her ass. He squeezed it gently, his hands rubbing over the round hard flesh. It was time to move on though, to the main event. His insides were starting to squirm, getting impatient. It was not often he got to bed any female and that was affecting him more than he could fathom. It was so hard it hurt. He gripped her ass hard, alighting a moan from her, picked her up, her legs coming up and around him, as he walked to the bed.

His cock was pressing against her pussy. Her whole body was practically alight as pleasure ran through her like a boiling hot shower. It stung from pleasure. Just his body rubbing up against hers felt pleasurable she was that sensitive. Her lungs rasped in need for more air as she jiggled against his body, her pussy rubbing against his rod. She felt herself being lowered on the bed, her legs hanging off the edge. He stood, towering over her as she watched him prepare his cock. The huge knob appeared after the skin was pulled back and he moved forwards, her eyes locked onto it. Her legs twitched as she felt it press up against her lower lips, splitting her apart. His large hands grabbed her thighs and pushed quite hard. She moaned as pleasure coursed through her, her tightness making it hard for him to do it all. She panted rapidly as her started with small thrusts, slowly adding more and more length with every thrust. Each time it got deeper, she got a bit louder, her body sparking with pleasure every time he hit inside her with his cock. Her breasts itched from lack of stimulation in comparison to the rest of her body and her hands flew up to the, squeezing and pinching her own nipples. They were softer now, squishier in her hands, they felt bigger too. They felt like mounds of slowly release pleasure, her chest swimming with it as she squeezed and moulded them in her hands. She moaned loudly suddenly as she felt him slam into her. She gasped as he disappeared completely inside her, his hands grabbing her legs and pulling them apart. He then started thrusting, and thrusting hard. His thighs hit her ass as she did the splits whilst being fucked. She had never been stretched this far before, her muscles complaining, mixing with the pleasure. She moaned continuously as she felt another orgasm rising, churning inside her, her breathing becoming frantic. Her body practically stung from all the pleasure that was coming down on her.

Lee Sin groaned as he smashed himself inside her. The smell of sex, sweat and cum was stifling, his head filling only with thoughts of sex. His burning hard cock was finally getting sweet relief, the pain and pleasure mixing together as she clamped down on his dick. Pleasure ran through him in a torrent, unable to contain his groans and frantic breath. He heard her moaning and thrust harder, his own climax building pleasurably, he could feel it. He breathed deeply to hold off as long as possible, wanting to continue this erotica dance. The heat of the room made him sweat, he felt the fluid dripping off his body, being flung around the room with every new thrust into her, every time he ploughed into her. He would never have this pleasure ever again at the temple and was he had barged in on her in a way. He needed another avenue of attack though. She had already taken to squeezing her own breasts so her flexibility came to mind again. Her turned her onto her side and flung one leg over his shoulder, the other between his legs. He heard her gasp as he did this, her moans coming back as he slammed his member back into her. She squealed as he reached new depths with the position, one arm holding her thigh in place as the pleasure built, making him squeeze hard and hard on it.

He heard her groan as she came. His own came about thirty seconds afterwards, and he pulled out and sprayed in massive lines of thick white, creaming her face and breasts.

Kayle wiped her face feebly, smelt the thick sticky cum in her hands then started lapping it up. It tasted salty, and a bit coppery, like the blood on the battle field. If possible, she though, I wonder if he's available more often. She licked her lips slowly, her eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. She tried saying something before falling asleep but failed.

* * *

Lee Sin bowed before her. Her cheeks were bright red, unable to keep the blood from rising in pure and utter embarrassment.

"Please remember that I am merely using you for my relief. I don't feel anything towards you monk," Kayle stammered out, hiding her face in her hair pointlessly.

"I am glad I could be of some help. Even if I may merely be a tool, it is good to put that tool to use," Lee Sin said, his hands together in silent thanks. And boy was he glad. Though he held the same impassive face. He would have some reference material for the future that was for sure.

"Thank you," Kayle also bowed and put her hair behind her ear nervously. "And… uh... it was… really pleasurable," She said, pressing the tips of her fingers together. "You wouldn't mind if it happened again?" Kayle asked in a very small voice.

"As you wish," Lee Sin nodded "You will. My hands. On your body,"

Kayle swore that if he could've winked, he would've. The door was promptly opened and Lee Sin found himself outside with a door slammed behind him. Kayle landed on the bed, her face as red as a tomato.

He laughed. "Maybe I went a too far with that one,"

He hummed to himself as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

This is true, a woman's breasts do actually become slightly larger and softer during sex due to the amount of blood that fills them. Look at me, with every story I give you an education.

 **AND REVIEW DAMMIT. I NEED TO IMPROVE. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS SO GOD DAMN MUCH**


	5. Sarah Fortune x Caravere

**Yo, Looking for BetaReaders. I am in serious need for some help right now. I feel like total and utter crap and would seriously like people come help me with my stories if you wanna have first look at the stuff I create.**

 **If you care anything about my health, then please read the bottom author's notes. If you don't wanna deal with that and just read a lemon, read on and ignore me. I wont blame you, we're tough people to deal with.**

* * *

Between Students

A shuffling of papers on the desk signalled to the students that class had indeed started. The universal noise of the classroom died down replaced with the gentle hum of the air-conditioning that coughed occasionally. Summer wear was in full effect, short sleeved shirts with buttons undone, short pleated school skirts exposed thighs, loose ties quickly discarded, thigh high stockings suddenly not long enough, a myriad of different uniforms quickly started taking over the school.

Belen however had nothing to do with all that, though he wished he could. Required by all teachers, summer wear did in fact not affect them and he still had to turn up to school in a suit, long sleeved shirt, tie, matching trousers, shiny black shoes and his god damn glasses. The trousers already chafed and god forbid where the glasses would go if the air-conditioning broke. It coughed dangerously again, as if tempting fate to have another crack at it. The air, with 30 students in a classroom, was not the pure clean air he was looking forwards to. Neither was the fact that is was actually only 29 students in his class at the current minute. Still, all of them terrors in their own ways. Multiracial the school called themselves. Absolutely insane Belen thought they actually were. He smiled to himself, but it was his dream job. This wacky school of god knows what or where they came from. He took off his jacket, placing it on the back of his chair, and looked up and down the rows of seats. Thankfully they'd adopted the height procedure when it came to seating, so all the tall… kids… sat at the back and all the small… kids…Belen sighed to himself. They sat at the front. Though it was hard not to call them small. Yordles being Yordles they were only likely to reach 4ft at maximum height when they reached 21. At 18, some were still titchy in comparison to him. You'd get a right earful from the headmaster if you managed to step on one in a corridor. So you couldn't call them small, as by their standards they were probably about average to tall. Belen inwardly groaned and he pulled open draws in his desk, equipment emerging onto the table. The tall kids were easier most of the time. That was mainly because they were mostly human and 6ft and above was tall. Mostly human. He looked at the steaming pile of corroded iron that was Nautilus. He had a permanent space next to the window in any classroom. Illaoi, standing at 6ft 7inchs, sat next to him. They'd been childhood friends if he remembered their background correctly. She was one of the few that didn't mind the stench he gave off. Of course Ivern sat at the back as well, and I mean he was once human right? He was just glad he didn't have Sion in his class.

Still, he thought to himself, they all wear smart clothing, they all sit down and listen and are actually good kids. They'd all agreed to try and get past cultural differences by coming to this… unique… school. And he had a blast with them, he just had to make the lessons fun. He taught Latin. It was often complained that the kids only took Latin serious. He knew they only took it serious because he made it fun, it was like Chemistry. They only did well there because they knew they'd blow up things if they did. It's just a carrot and the stick, though you only had to fool them into not knowing that they had the stick all along and they also had a hand in making it fun. They could throw away the stick and carrot altogether and not do anything…. Belen's mind slapped itself.

"Sir, you're overthinking again," Taliyah shouted at him. One of his brightest pupils. Hard to believe they were all 18 when some of them acted like… he didn't let himself finish the sentence.

"Indeed I am, thank you Taliyah. This heat must be getting to me, everyone else okay?" Belen smiled at his class. A chorus of Yeahs, Alrights, shrugs and mumblings floated back to him and he smiled. He'd take it easy this time round, the heat was always a killer when it came to teaching.

"All here and accounted for?" He asked, looking around the classroom for any empty seats other than the one he spotted earlier. No one else was missing. "Just Sarah then?"

"I saw her come into school," Fizz raised his hand lamely.

Belen scratched his cheek. He shrugged, snapping the register shut. Ah well, he thought as he started the lesson.

"Open the Cambridge Latin Textbooks please, to unit 30, Polyspaston," The part of the classroom sniggered. They'd read ahead he worked out. "Yes, this'll be an amusing tale about massive cranes. Do go home and tell your parents about it, I'm sure they'll be thrilled!" He said with sarcastic enthusiasm. The rest of the class started grinning into their textbooks. "Who'd like to read first? Any volunteers?" They were all good kids, he thought as Sivir raised her hand. He pushed his chair into his desk, then found it hit something soft and wouldn't go any further. With Sivir reading out loud in the background, he pulled his chair out and looked under his desk.

Correction. They were mostly good kids.

* * *

He sat in the teacher's office at his desk, trying to concentrate on his work. He was in the corner, surrounded completely by desks. He actually had to climb over the old wooden desks to get into his space but he liked it, it was his space, his little fortress. A perfect place to camp when the teachers played with water pistols. But right now, it was hard to concentrate. Twinges of pleasure spasmed through his hand, as he typed slowly, watching the other occupants of the room. It was packing up time for staff now, only the cleaners would be in the building. Marigold looked over at him. He spotted her in the corner of his eye and nodded to her. Her hands stopped fiddling with her handbag as a wet slurp bounced off the walls. The air conditioning coughed.

His expression didn't change and he continued typing in that slow, focused way. Like what was on the screen was a labour of love, a flaring passion that had to be fanned. She watched him closely. He was always the last to leave she was sure of it. He couldn't love this job that much could he? The kids were nightmares together, various camps fighting each other, and each individual as dangerous as the last one and in all this they had to somehow find peace? She picked up her brush and passed it through her long blond hair, furious to get it back to the way it should've been. She'd had Brand and Lissandra in one class today. She was furious with them and anger translated into both fire and ice extremely well. No one had dared talk in her class but she'd heard them when it was over. How could anyone normal work here? How could he work here? In this chaos and madness. She slowly started sauntering over to him. He was just too normal. He was human, male, not exactly handsome but appealing, simply from the amount of dedication and fun he seemed to have. She stopped short of the fortress of desk and coughed.

He didn't look up. She coughed again. Still no response. The hands methodically typed out sentences, on his eyes the screen was reflected.

"You actually like working here that much?" she asked, looking down at him.

He looked up slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep. His face seemed in another place, as if he was still thinking about his typing. He seemed to notice and patted his cheeks gently.

"Sorry, I just get so into my work," He grinned.

"Always the last to leave," She murmured, looking around at his desk. It was filled with silly things, presents from students, little cuddly toys. And of course that one the kids loved, the plushy Poros.

"Always the slowest to type," He shrugged "Gotta make up for lost time you other teachers have on me,"

"Yet you work in your breaks," She raised an eyebrow. She'd often thought of him as an idiot and he wasn't exactly defending himself.

"What else am I gonna do? They may technically be adults in their final year of high school but they're still a handful. Besides, you're allowed to have whatever you like in your class cause the school knows we don't get enough breaks," He picked up his dark green mug and slurped his tea loudly, finishing it "I sometimes mix a bit of brandy in with it,"

"Drinking on the job, aren't you dangerous?"

"Only if you don't tell anyone," He leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"You like living dangerously?" She asked, intrigued as she found out more about her colleague.

"A lot of the time I do, more than I reveal,"

She smiled, maybe he was more than she'd first put him down. The cover was pretty good but the read got more interesting the further you went in. "Alright then, wanna go out somewhere together? Wanna grab some coffee?"

The man Belen smiled at her, a little sadly. "I'm sorry but personally teacher to teacher relationships I've forbidden. I'd rather not get my personal life mixed up with my professional life,"

"So you're saying it's okay with students?"

The man laughed lightly and "You're saying I can't be friends with my students?"

"Why can't you be more than friends with your fellow teachers then?" She purred out, leaning forwards with her handbag placed on the desk.

"Because-" his face contorted. He sighed and coughed as his hands gripped the mug hard "Becau-" he hissed and bent over slightly, groaning out a little. His hand clenched hard as he cried out "Argh, freaking hand cramp!" He shook his fist desperately as his other hand clawed the fist in an attempt to get it open. He held it down on the table as he groaned louder. She stepped back a little as the man fought to open his hand. A couple of seconds of laboured panting and his breathing went back to normal.

"You okay? You need the doctor?"

Belen shook his head "Nah, I'll be alright. Just the cramp hurts o much you know? Well maybe you don't but I've heard women often get it in their feet. Argh, this is for not being able to type well enough," He bit his lip as his hand slowly opened with the help of his other. Poor guy. No wonder he's using all the time he has to type. He's worth making another pass at she thought to herself. Maybe there'll be more interesting things happening in the later chapters of this man. She sighed to herself. Well, not a complete waste of time like the English lesson. She hurriedly tried fixing her hair, remembering what it was like as she stood across from him. His eyes weren't on her though as he squeezed and opened his hand, trying to get normal function back into it.

"I'll go on ahead," She said to him, smiling at him as she brushed her hair. He waved absently mindedly at her as she left, her heels clicking over the cold flooring of the teachers room.

As soon as the clicks faded away, a gulp could be heard. Followed by a satisfied sigh, followed by a satisfied groan.

* * *

"You're really good at acting teach,"

"With all the practice I've been doing I wonder how I got so good," Belen smiled sarcastically as they walked through the desks of the classroom.

The read head tittered and spun in a circle, her skirt lifting from the momentum to show her black lace panties to him. Belen smiled as the thick thighs were exposed to him and looked up into the face of the seductress. Sarah Fortune. Born into a normal family and quickly one of the standout students due to her wit and looks. The long red locks, the beautiful face, the plump lips, the to-die-for body that she flaunted no matter the weather. Though now it was different, it was summer. The short sleeved shirt exposed the skin of her arms, a lot of the buttons already undone, and the shirt unable to keep her breasts in them. The huge black bra strained against the white shirt, pressing her firm breasts together to create a mountain of cleavage. The bottom of her white shirt was open as well, it refused to be tucked into the skirt like school had demanded. Silky smooth flat skin ran down to the skirt and legs. Black stocking clung to her legs, wrapping around the half way point of her thighs in a bind. A shoe was flung into the air, quickly followed by another. She caught both of them with nimble fingers and looked over at him slyly, wiggling her toes within the stockings.

"Isn't it time to return the favour teach? I mean… Sir?" Sarah Fortune purred out, sitting on her desk and lifting her legs up. She pointed her covered toes at him and waggled him towards her. Oh gods how she loved using this man. He was so archaically in love with her, she thought to herself, he just squirmed in the palm of her hand. She had total control of this man, she could practically do whatever she wanted with him. Raping a student would've been great blackmail but she didn't even need to, the man just walked into her open trap, not thinking about the consequences. She watched him walk up to her, flinging his jacket onto a seat next to her. The cleaners would be out by now, this classroom would be safe. She hoped. He got down onto his knees in front of her and took her foot gently in his hands, his face right in front of it. Sarah stretched out her foot and watched him kiss it slowly. A small tingle went around the bottom of her foot, the weird sensation of his lips on her feet turning her on so much. She bit her lip as his tongue went over the covered feet, slowly making its way up to her knee, his lips returning as he got closer and closer to that dangerous cliff into uncovered skin.

She lay down on the desk, her legs coming up and wrapping around on top of his shoulders instinctively. They'd done this too many times. She felt his fingers touch the inside of the other thigh sending small shivers into her as his head roamed closer and closer, leaving a hot wet path along the way. She could feel his breath against her black panties, she could feel how wet she was. This man was such a good plaything, nobody else had him but everyone loved him. He was just hers. She moaned slightly as soon as he pressed his lips up against her panties. He wasted no time, sucking hard, munching her panties between his lips, the vague scrapes against real skin sparked pleasure inside her, tantalising, teasing more to come. His fingers came up inside, slipping into the crevices and cracks of skin, pleasure making her squirm and jerk. They quickly ripped the panties to one side opening up a pathway for the appendage she was so waiting for. She gasped as fingers entered her first, spreading her, opening her, pleasure shimmering in front of her as air was breathed on sensitive skin. Rough texture slid across sensitive skin and her world lit up. Pleasure flew in wild abandon as her lungs emptied themselves of air. She fought to keep breath as the pleasure overwhelmed her, took her strength from her, and controlled her. Her hips bucked involuntarily into the tongue as it rubbed the clit, one finger, then two, then finally three entered inside her. She moaned, loud and free as she achieved the high she was dreaming of. Her thighs and legs clenched stiffly around him as his thumb replaced his finger on her clit and delved into her. The slimy rough appendage slithered around inside her as deep as it could go. It waggled and stroked the splattered walls of pure slimy pussy.

Belen felt her clenching start to happen and he pulled out, watching it die down, watching it despair as it couldn't get its orgasmic relief. Sarah gasped and her hands flung up to try and finish the job he'd left hanging. Deftly he grabbed them out of the air and slammed them against the desk she could barely fit on, smiling manically. She was great relief, the way he used her. Nothing more than a toy, a plaything for while he was here. He knew she loved it, every second of believing he loved her and looked after her. No doubt she'd need him once she went to university. This job was amazing but this was just the icing on the cake, the breaking of utter taboo that turned him on so much. One session with her and he could go an entire month without needing to jerk off again. But she always came back for more, and he was more than happy to play the loving teacher as she begged for more. He watched her roar against him as she felt the building tension inside her body die down, her legs kicking in an attempt to free herself. She groaned inbetween her pants, angry at the fact her orgasm was taken away. He let go of her when she stopped struggling. His hands went to his belt buckle and pull on it, it coming off with a snap. A crash on the floor and she looked up, then instantly understood. A button later and his trousers were undone but Sarah reached up and whispered in Belen's ear.

"Please sir, do me on your desk," she whispered in the man's ear. She felt his hands slide around her buttocks and pick her up gently, she swung her arms around his neck to hold on. With long strides they reached the desk, the discarded belt and panties a ways away. She heard the trousers and boxers drop to the floor and looked up into the eyes of her teacher. She smiled slyly as she slipped backwards, leaning back, until her hands came down to his tie, gripping it, holding it, testing him. She felt him heave as he held her up and moved himself into position. She laughed slightly as he grunted, lifting himself and her up. Finally, they were face to face. She wrapped one hand in the lower half of his tie, the other coming up to his cheek, gently placing itself on it. Her breathing hitched as she looked into his eyes. Her teacher, only hers. They were still wearing their uniforms as well. Her breasts weren't even out, and she knew how much he like them, how plump they were. How boys stared at them… His lips, dry, slim, she glanced away from them. No. she didn't want to kiss him. She knew she didn't want to kiss him. Why should she want to?... She looked into his eyes again, panting as unheeded feelings came up out of nowhere and she threw herself again him.

"Fuck me already," she said hurriedly, her breasts squishing pleasurably against his chest.

Sarah's lips accommodated him quite well as the massive head of his cock slipped forwards through the well lubricated curtains. Pleasure flew through him as he pushed forwards, his hips bucking into hers. Her legs slipped around his hips, bringing him in deeper, hard. Her breathing was getting rapid as he started with long, slow thrusts, taking his cock out to the tip each time. She groaned in want as she watched it disappear inside her then reappear. It was hypnotic, as every time it seemed to disappear further in, every time he seemed even bigger in her eyes. Her body shook as they clashed together in some weird hypnotic rhythm. Pleasure swam through them both, their chests rising and falling against one another as the singular part of their body crashed again and again and again. Belen squeezed her ass and she squealed slightly as he dug his fingers in, the little points a weird sensation in the middle of wet flesh on wet flesh. They wanted more of each other, their bodies started rubbing up against another in some attempt to get more contact. Sarah's arms clumsily, taking a long time with all the thrusting and moaning, undid her bra, pulling it out from underneath her shirt. Belen groaned from pleasure, rubbing his chest up against hers, even softer now as he felt the flesh conform to his chest, his hands frantically rubbing her back and hips. They groaned together as his cock went in deep with one thrust, knocking gently against her cervix. Pleasure coursed through them both, building higher and higher. They panted together, their chests pressing so hard against each other Belen swore he could hear her heartbeat. It thumped in tandem with his own, his thrusts getting faster and faster as he slammed into her, juices dripping down onto the floor. He spotted her open mouth, like his, panting, silently begging for release. Lips, so plump. So round. So red.

Belen didn't notice the pressure that was building up. His cock throbbed bigger, Sarah groaning as it smashed against her walls. She could feel it though. It was waiting, the previous orgasm and behind it was another one. She wanted him to fuck her senseless. She moaned louder than ever before as pleasure seared her, the double orgasm crashing into her. She clenched her pussy hard, the cock huge against the incredibly tight space. Her body spasmed as she moaned, her lungs emptying themselves. She fell back against the table and convulsed, heat pouring into her as she realised he'd cum inside of her. The liquid bubbled inside her, painting her walls white as she slowly felt herself being filled up. He always released a shed load of cum and god did it feel so good. Him, his cum, inside of her. Her body gurgled happily.

Belen panted as he pulled out, his cock releasing the last vestiges of cum as it slowly shrank down in size. The residual pleasure and the feeling of adrenaline leaving him forced him to sit down on a desk. Smartly, he pulled up his trousers and boxers, rebuttoning them up. Breathing slowly and taking a deep breath, he stood and retrieved their discarded items, handing them back to the panting girl on his desk. He turned away as he fixed his tie, the sunset cast long golden rays of the beautiful female. Long shadows were cast across her body, accenting her body's curves and smooth lines. She was model worthy already, he didn't doubt that she could just skip Uni and breeze past them all on looks alone. He set about fixing his tie, not looking at her.

"Don't pull that stunt again today? You're to come to class and signal me, not endanger class to signal me," He muttered loudly so she could hear him.

Sarah stood up, dejected. She turned away from him, took her shirt off and put her bra back on, then her shirt, then her panties. "It was fun to see you squirm. That blonde teacher actually believed you as well,"

"Thanks for ruining a possibility of having a real relationship with someone else my age,"

"Your age? You're only 4 years older than me Belen Sir!"

"And here I am caring for you!" Belen shouted back, turning around and facing her only to be met with an angry messy red haired beauty. "I've given it all up for you and this job!"

"And which do you want more? What you've given up or this?" Sarah shouted at him, waving her arms around at the classroom then eventually at her. "Fuck it. We started talking,"

The bad was snatched, the door slammed, and then he was alone.

He started punching the desk.

And with every punch:

"Fuck,"

* * *

Sarah Fortune ran down the hallways. Her face the same colour as her hair. Her hands over her face. Her eyes wet.

The bathroom. White, clean, pristine. Echoing.

She cried. She cried long and hard, curled up in a corner of the white hell she was in.

"Senpai…" She sniffled before falling into crying again.

* * *

Two people so desperately in need of love fool themselves into thinking they don't need it and are just using each other for their own ends. If only they could see that they were in love.

Fin

* * *

 **Comedy bit:**

"Hey no fair, how come he gets to play goalie?"

"Hey, we didn't decide who's in your team. It's the Sea team vs the Desert team in 5 aside plus goalie. You've got personifications of gods in your team," Illaoi shouted angrily pointing at the blank Renekton who simply stared at people. I think he was still trying to work out that rules that were explained to him. I'm pretty sure he was confused by the part of "no contact sport"

"You're a personification of a god!" Sivir shouted back, angrily stamping her feet.

"Messenger! Of! A! God! Read my lips, Messenger!"

"You have tentacles all over the pitch!"

"You have sand soldiers all over the pitch!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact your goalie almost covers the entire goal!" Sivir shouted pointing at Nautilus who sat, basically snoozing at this point.

"Your team has put up a wall in front of your goal! Two of them!" Illaoi bellowed back, pointing at Taliyah and Azir.

Do P.E they said. It'll be a learning experience they said.

Belen regretted listening to them.

* * *

 **Thanks to Caravere for letting my borrow Belen as an OC for this story. I thought as FF writers we should communicate more and give little nods here and there so here's a little bit of dedication to him. Even if I do change the OC quite a bit.**

 **And to anyone who was hoping for a usual lemon, I try to spice lemons up a bit and I'm sorry if this ending in tragedy killed your boner/wetness (Do girls have an equivalent?). I was just attempting something new.**

* * *

 **Just 5 more days and I'm out of this place. Just 5 more days. Readers, please review to give me strength if I finish this before I leave. I could seriously need it right now. I don't want words of encouragement or anything, just tell me what you think of the story and how to improve. Just wanna know people are listening. That's all I want.**

 **Just 4 more days. Usually these thoughts would be more interesting and thought provoking but seriously, I feel like crap, stress is getting to me and this house is not helping at fucking all. Fuck you house and fuck you stress. I fucking hate this inescapable feeling. Fucking fuck off.**

 **This is the most anime story I've ever written and because of that I'm bloody re-writing it.**

 **I'm sincere, I'm honest, I'm blunt. Why does this apparently make me a flirt? I'm simply being polite, real and meaningful to people. I feel like crap because I'm trying to be such a good person. I went and saw someone who I dated but who has no interest in me anymore cause we're too busy with work, cause I promised her a Christmas present. I still like her, but god it hurt just to see her and then basically get sent away, me agreeing to being sent away cause I know it wont work cause of work. Fuck sake man. Fucking fuck sake this day man.**

 **Okay, I'm okay now. It just hurt thinking about it but I had to. I've come to terms with it again, it's fine. It's still a fucking fuckup of a day but I'm calmer now, even if I do feel like the fuck still hasn't gone away. I'm sorry for swearing, I really am. I don't swear often but I haven't had a day this bad in ages, like in over 9 months. It's what kept me from finishing the Syndra story, it's what paralysed me before. But I wont let it happen again. No way will I.**

 **I did it in a day, like I set out to do. Man, that's good progress. So much swearing. And I hate overusing swearing. Well, the internet was crappy today so I guess it wasn't that bad I missed watching the movie tonight.**


	6. Sejuani x Bristle

**WARNING: BEASTIALITY**

 **This one is pretty out there, so if you like these sort of things, but personally, I find quite a bit of it disgusting. But hey, I was asked, so I researched, I shall give. More like everyone's been complaining that I should do more fetishes.**

 **And that's all I'm saying about this story**

* * *

Ride or Ridden?

Sejuani yawned.

It was summer in the Freljord. The winter winds never let up, a biting whipping cold struck any who were not prepared for such a journey. Snow fell in flurries, not storms. It was less dense on the ground and animal footprints could be seen, not being immediately covered up by more snow. It was hunting season for the tribes. New-borns were getting strong enough to stand so provided they hunted in the right places, the tribes would allow the animal populations to flourish. It was a time of relative peace for the tribes,at least as peaceful as the Frejlord could get. Skirmishes still happened but those that did not stock up now would fall behind. Food was the priority, else you starved in the winter.

For the Winter's Claw, it was also a time for spying. Summer was when the other tribes would have the most emissaries and meetings, travel being a lot easier. The haughty Ashe had allied herself with that witch Lissandra and received the support of many others. She had already sold off part of the Freljord for when she had won. The nerve of it. Sejuani spat angrily. Selling off parts of the Freljord? The Demacians had already sent one of their spies here, no doubt she would find some emissaries from them arriving soon. Rumours of a nutcase smashing up mountains with a hammer was apparently a Demacian. The infamous "Blue bird" had already been here according to whispers of the tribe. They said she had survived alone, dancing between the smaller tribes in each domain. That she had seen the Ice Witch and the Troll King. That had not surprised her, the thick headed Trundle didn't know about subtly but his strength was worrysome. His army moved too quickly and struck too hard to be ignored. But the fact she had survived meant that others could too. The unification of the Freljord was needed fast before other nations took advantage of them.

Though for Sejuani, it was generally a time of rest. The tribe ate well, drank way too much, and they thrived. More and more tribes joined their side each day, they were stronger than the Avarosan now but the Frostguard put them at a standstill. Add in the wildcard of the Troll King who could affect anyone, all of them or no one. This was becoming a class A clusterfuck. Yetis and Bears and Beserkers and Phoenixes and Moustached Men were in the mix as well. It made her head hurt just thinking about it all. It was so much simpler when humans were just killing humans. It had be so much easier to go in with a club, hit them all round the head and then unify them when they are all knocked out.

She lay in the snow in full body armour, yawning as she watched the snow fall down from the heavens. The cold was just a distant memory now. She was a leader, a fighter, a warrior. Nature had no control over her, they would not stop for a blizzard, for a landslide or for fog. The Winter's Claw knew how to conquer nature, Nature would have no say in stopping them in their quest for domination of the Freljord, to take back what was truly theirs and not sell it off like Ashe or hide away in a castle like Lissandra. They would rule their lands, make it flourish, make it proud. Any who faced them would face the _true_ might of Freljord, not this squabbling, infighting nomadic tribes. She blew up a bit of snow that was going to flutter down onto her face. Sejuani looked around. No one else in sight and her steed needed to go have a run around in the snow every couple of days.

It was Bristle's mating season after all, the summertime perfect preparation for the harsh and cruel winter births. She sat up, got up and started trudging upwards through the snow fields, looking through the haze of slowly sinking through the air snow. He had be around here somewhere, most likely having failed finding a mate again. The wild Frel boars never liked domesticated ones. They stank of human, of no domination, of no power. They had been ridden by a human, they had no say in boar culture.

Sejuani smiled to herself as she climbed further up the slope, the snow crunching beneath her feet. They had needed some way to help Bristle, some way for him to feel dominant, to satisfy his urges.

Sejuani needed to satisfy her urges too and there was only so much masturbation she could do. Weapon handles were too awkward to use regularly and maybe sometimes she needed to just be straight up fucked.

So maybe they hadn't conquered nature completely…

* * *

There in the snow was a trail of metal. It was scratched, worn, used metal. Body armour. Each piece was a way from the other but each one lead to the other to the other. They had an order too, the armguards, the helmet, boots, breastplate, belt, furs, gloves, trousers. Top. Bra. Boxers.

Then the pieces of apparel stopped. Only footprints came after it, but they were disappearing, covered up by the quietly falling snow.

She walked slowly and purposefully out into the white landscape. Her short blonde hair danced on her shoulders as she walked through the snow, her heels chomping through the snow. Snow glanced off her body, her swift strides easily brushing them aside as her smile grew wider, more mischievous, knowing. The look of breaking taboo, of something unspoken but often done. The first mating season of Bristle this year. The first time for their yearly summer ritual. The yearly ritual had become something she looked forward too. As soon as the snow started shrinking in the summer, the tribes knew what to do, she had no orders to give. So she only had this to think about, to look forward to. And it was every couple of days too. She knew it was fruitless, that she could save time by just going out with her steed but had to send him off for appearances. That he would always have this false hope of finding a mate, but she knew she would be needed in the end. Her stomach squirmed in excitement as she heard him in the distance, the breathing through his nose, the rough pants of him traipsing through the snow. Her body trembled in anticipation of the domination she would fight for the sake of pleasure. Her plump breasts rose and dropped with every deep breath, calming herself, preparing herself. She was quite pleased with her chest size, the middle of the three (of them). They rarely met but she always compared herself up against the others. Ashe was clearly the biggest, she always ran around in those skimpy outfits showing them off, especially in that white one of hers. Lissandra though was as flat as a board so she outclassed her, not that it really mattered, she looked like she'd kill anyone who'd try and sleep with her. Her thick muscly thighs burned with the heat coming from her core, each one rubbing against the other as they walked closer and closer giving a pleasurable feeling with every step. The base on her stomach tensed and untensed, ready for the pounding she was about to receive. Her arms shook slightly and she rubbed her biceps to keep them warm despite the fact she felt no cold. Her fingers would curl instinctively, from grabbing the ground to hold onto too many times. More often than not a massive hole would be ripped out of the ground by her.

Her nose twitched as he noticed her. Bristle stood in front of her, the massive hulking boar of the Freljord stood face to face with her. She could smell him, his member already out and burning, the scent of sex already being lost in the snow. It was red, thicker than a humans and longer too. It twirled at the tip but the rest was smooth sailing from there. Not that he was ever gentle. She smiled at him as she brought her hand up to his chin. He leaned forwards and licked her, his giant tongue going across the entire front of her body, the rough surface scraping along her front. She stood, pleasurably touched but covered in thick liquid drool. She smiled playfully, hugging her boar, rubbing her body into his fur. It was usually tough and hard but in the summer it was warm enough that it'd softened slightly, she could actually put her hand into the fur. It swarmed around her body, the little fuzzy tendrils of fur smoothed across her body making it shiver slightly. She giggled to herself as she rubbed herself up and down his body in long strokes, her breasts palmed against his body, squishing pleasurably beneath her. Her hands stroked along the fur, rubbing circles until they got lower and lower and lower and lower. They ran across taut skin, muscles bristling outwards as if the skin could barely hold it. It twitched and quivered against her touch, the warmth from his animal body seeping into her fingertips.

She walked back round to the front of Bristle who simply rose and fell with every breath, waiting patiently. He was not in charge and she made sure he knew. She was a woman, she needed foreplay so she made sure he didn't rush it. She gripped Bristles horns and swung a leg over one of them, squeezing her thighs together.

"You're a good boy…" Sejuani cooed as she placed her pussy on the ivory.

She started thrusting her hips back and forth on his horn, the friction getting right to her. She cooed as steadied her pace, Bristle occasionally bucking back, her hands on his nose. Pleasure flowed out from her entrance, warming her up, her arousal spiking. Fluids started running, dribbling over the white ivory, dibbling down Bristle's chin. His tongue darted out to this new liquid and eagerly lapped it up. A taste of the female sex. She grabbed his ears and started thrusting faster, her crotch upon Bristle's mouth. Rapidly thrusting against the horn, her lips smashed into Bristle's tongue, colliding just at the right time. Sejuani moaned as the rough texture of the beast's tongue sent ripples of pleasure spasming through her body. She had to stop in fear of cumming too soon, panting heavily. Sweat had already started piling up on her body before she'd even realised it. She sat on his tongue, it caught between her entrance and his tusk, waiting for him to do something. The spineless boar didn't do anything so she thrust her entrance against his tongue, trying to shove him into what he was supposed to do. Still nothing, she groaned in frustration, sexual and mental and grabbed the slippery appendage, rubbing it against her lips. She moaned and struggled to keep going, the rough, leathery, sticky, squishy texture felt amazing against her pussy, pleasure singing out in her. Bristle got the idea and started licking, fluids starting to become more and more copious. Sejuani groaned and swung her leg over, sitting on the tusk. She spread her legs wide, allowing better access for the boar, her hands gripping this fur, her legs shaking from pleasure. She panted as he licked until finally she could hold on no longer and fell back into the snow.

She lay there, panting heavily, her breasts rising and falling. Her hands came up, squeezing and playing with her breasts, their usual firmness now reduced to a more squishy texture, blood pumping through them. She squeezed and pinched her nipples, pleasure sparking like little fireworks until her other hand went down to her snatch, her fingers delving in there and causing a small wave of pleasure to drown out the fireworks. She moaned, her legs wide and she continued the pleasure herself, only half aware of what the beast above her was doing. She panted as she watched him walk over her, completely on top of her, his cock aligned with her wet curtains. Her hand came out gently, scooping the precum off the tip and spreading it down the length of the dick. It was a lot of dick, she knew that. Lubricated, she angled it with her pussy, the tip touching, more sparks flying. The tip sank in and she cooed but had to keep focused, this was the difficult part. She rotated her hips around, her hand grabbing hold of the ground as her legs held up her bottom half, shifting it around, circling it in until finally, she dropped her ass into the snow and it sank all the way in, stretching her insides wide. Biting her lip against the pain, she then groaned loudly, pleasure of being stretched, being filled, was amazing. She groaned and watched as the beast thrust, more of it disappearing inside her. It was panting above her, its breath likely to melt all the snow in front of it as it thrust again. Deeper this time. Testing how far it could go. Sejuani whimpered from pleasure, knowing what would come next. She'd done this so many times with him now she knew she'd been stretched. It was hard in the early days of this, she'd been barely able to take more than just after the tip. But he'd hit it. He slammed into her this time, hitting her cervix. She squealed as pain and pleasure exploded inside her, her body convulsing against the massive sensory inputs.

She watched as the massive red cock was pulled out as far as it could go, then screeched as it slammed back into her, knocking again against her cervix. She moaned from pleasure running through her, her breathing now deep breaths, her breasts swinging back and forth with every breath. Her mind swarm in a sea of pleasure, like she was in the tide. It receded for a second, she watched the cock pull out, then the wave came crashing back into her, washing over her, toppling her as it thrust into her. She squealed with a mixture of pain and pleasure, a strange feeling overpowering her, enhancing the pleasure and pain. She looked down at her stomach and saw a bulge slowly disappear. Oh shit. What if it ripped open? She wasn't as tough on the inside as female boars she was pretty certain of that. She squealed in fright and tried crawling back but the boar felt his penis reach the edge of her insides faster and slammed back down into her, her stomach bulging, abs on her stomach stretching. She hurriedly tried again to scramble back from the boar but again, the curled tip prevented it from leaving her insides. It slammed back down again into her making her moan in pleasure as the pain became less and less but the creeping sensation in her stomach got a little louder. She panted, her breasts flopping about as she tried to calm herself down in the situation. The cock slammed into her again, another moan escaping from her lips and she watched it recede. Next time. With a complex hip movement burned into her memory, turned in reverse she waited again the red hot member ploughed into her, her mind swimming with pleasure and adrenaline. The boar pulled back and she quickly twisted her body against the twist at the tip. She got just over halfway done before he slammed back but the twist pushed her forwards, unable to push into her soaking curtains.

She was thrust forwards into the snow, the rest of the twist slipping out as she smashed face first into the snow, her pussy throbbing with pleasure, her arms weak, her lungs trying to fill themselves with as much air in as little time possible. Her knees scraped against the ground and she sought to get up, her experience cut short for good reason. Her arms shook as she lifted herself onto her hands and knees, her breasts hanging, dragging along the snow. She started pawing forwards, not even giving a thought to the boar behind her other than this was the end and that it'd never happen again. Pleasurable though it was, her fantasy though it was, taboo breaking though it was, that sensation wasn't good and she knew it. The ground however rumbled beneath her and she was cast in shadow again, the boar over her stopping the light from the grey clouded sky from getting to her. Its front legs stood on her hands. It knew what to do to capture its prey, Sejuani realised. Fear filled her, her pussy practically slavering as helplessness shot through her. She flattened her body against the floor in defiance, panting as she sought for some way to stop this. The massive bulk of bodyweight dropped and she felt his cock against her ass, passing over harmlessly. A momentary triumph for her in this terrible situation. An electric shock went through her body though as the probing dick found her asshole.

"Bristle. No. No! NO!" Sejuani pleaded with the lust blinded boar. It roared above her as twisted its cock into her ass, then slammed it into her. She screamed in pain as god knows how many inches, perhaps foot her mind said to herself, was slammed into her ass. She panted, all the air taken out of her lungs as she sought to gain her mind back from this situation and not faint. It wasn't bad, it wasn't too bad she kept telling herself. She'd been assfucked before and enjoyed it. Olaf was the main perpetrator whenever they decided to sleep together as often they did when they were blind drunk. It was a pleasurable experience, but then he was just a man. Not a fuck ton of boar. She felt it again, the sensation abating as the boar took it's dick out of her, at least as much as it could. Her stomach was going to bulge again. She panted harder and tried looking at it but the snow she was pressed against stopped her. It slammed down into her again and she screamed slightly quieter, the pain going away a bit at a time as her insides had no choice but to adapt quickly. The massive twist at the tip was always widening her insides, just the feeling of it inside her, spreading her open was crackling with pain.

The rhythm however just started as the cock picked up pace. The beast growled as the cock slid in and out, finding no resistances like in her pussy. The pain fucking hurt, now Sejuani didn't doubt childbirth pain, but it slowly mellowed, pleasure suddenly appearing in front of her mind. In short smart snaps it started filling her, the cock starting to fan the flames in her core. Pleasure swirled around inside her, streaming out to her limbs. Her arms suddenly became free and she span herself over, a small sharp pain going through her as she twisted on the twist. She gripped the ground as she watched her stomach bulge appear again and again and again, every slam into her making her feel bloated, every thrust a shock of pleasure through to her mind. She moaned wildly now, her lips stuck open as her lungs released themselves, pain and pleasure mixing together in one massive pot.

A little while later she came, she was pretty sure of that. Her vaginal muscles contracted, her lips released more fluid but she was simply a toy to the beast and it wouldn't let up. She moaned as her mind swam in pleasure, her face being pushed into the snow, muffling her voice.

* * *

Sejuani dragged herself along the ground, her breasts scraping through the snow. Cum slowly deposited itself in a long trail behind her, flowing slowly out of her ass. Every small snow mound she went over forced a bit more as it pressed into her stomach. She remembered dizzyingly, the simple memory of it pleasuring her, the size of her stomach once it'd deposited all its cum inside her. A years' worth of boar cum pumped into her stomach, the twist refusing to pop out of her. She winced and dragged herself towards her clothes, pleasure still running through her.

She wouldn't be riding again any time soon.

* * *

I had real problems with people discussing Sejuani because they have not read the entire lore of her. She doesn't want to rule over the Freljord with an iron fist and control everything, if anything she wants Ashe on her side. It's just so annoying when people discuss Sej and treat her like she's a dictator who kills off the weak, Lissandra as the sneaky one and Ashe the only good one. If anything, Ashe and Sej want the same thing, only Lissandra wants the Watchers back to kill everyone.

Read the indirect lore dammit! Sej doesn't have much on just her, but she has a lot indirectly about her!

ARHGHGHGHGHGHG! I CAN'T GET OVER HOW GOOD **Y GWYLL (HINTERLAND)** IS! AND I HAVE TO MAKE SOMETHING AS GOOD AS IT FOR MY FINAL PROJECT! IT'S AMAZING AND I FEEL SO SMALL IN COMPARISON

* * *

Anymore ideas of champions I should do? And if you're going to suggest something, at least leave a review, criticise my work, tell me how to improve!

Also, I've been asked to do a Q&A. Need more opinions, think this is a good idea?


	7. Rakan x Xayah

It's obvious this was gonna happen XD

The challenge here, to try and get into both their headspace in the same story about sex. It's gonna be interesting.

 **To my BetaReaders, sorry for not contacting you today. I'll do it tomorrow. I just want you to read this then beat me over the head. That'd make me feel like home. Feeling so much better GOD DAMN IT FEEL GOOD TO BE ALIVE.**

* * *

Always the Performer

Birdsong fills the air as each species calls to another. They sing in harmony, the usual cacophony of song non-existent in this part of the world. Such is the way in such rich density of Wild Magic, flowing through the world giving life and clarity to those who behold it. There are those they destroy it, mutilate it, rake it and scatter it. The Order of the Shadow. There are those that do not disturb it, who weave in and out of it, who understand it has another side to it, a side they must travel to. The Kinkou. And there are those who live off it, feed on it, and breathe it. The Vastaya. Whilst the three factions exist, each does not know the full picture.

A thunderous pounding roars over the birdsong. Water slams down into the bedrock below turning into a fine mist slowly rising out of the cavern it falls into. Golden sunbeams shine down through it and a rainbow surfaces through the mist. It's patchy and a much deeper shade than usual the slowly setting sun seemingly taking an age to disappear. Such is the height of summer. Birds flutter around it, drawn to the water in the air. A free bath but a lot of danger. Perhaps that is why these Vastaya are drawn to it. Their matching beauty, their carcinogenic forms, the shimmering of feathers. They do not intend to take lives but are by no means strangers to it. They sit carefully, listening. To them, this is a sacred place.

Music fills the air mingling with the birdsong, the soft tunes of a reed flute flow along the river up all the way to its source, carried by Wild Magic. The air is as clear as the water which scythes into the ground and over the edge. Golden rays shimmer along the ever flowing water, glinting and sparkling. A black clawed foot sits in the water, lazily weaving with the current. The music comes from the owner of the foot's mouth, two things which are often connected by the fact he put said foot in mouth more often than his partner would care to happen. She often wanted to slap him. But then again she also often wanted to kiss him. So she made sure she did an even amount of both. For now she simply listened to the comforting music. It was another silly song he'd made up about her most likely but she knew it was just his way of… expressing things. At least one of the more subtle way he did this.

She watched him and admired him. She'd always put him out of her mind when they'd first met… but… he'd always find a way back in. the image of him just kept crawling in slowly, like a lost puppy dog following you home. It was something you really couldn't take with you but it was so damn cute she could help fawning over him. It. Him. She rolled her eyes at herself, if that was possible, and stole glances at him. Muscular, tall, handsome, and with that outrageous haircut. Her stomach gurgled. She so wanted him right now but she didn't want to disturb the peace that they'd created. It wasn't often they had time to themselves. There was always another thing to do. Life's never ending fight. She loved it, the thrill of the fight, and the freedom of her people. But she also loved him. And one day she might lose him. She swallowed and watched him. His biceps tensed as he held the flute, each carefully sculpted muscle placed on top of one another. His cloak was off showing massive shoulders and back muscles, rounded, defined. He wasn't burly like many humans she'd seen he was smooth, sleek, polished. She giggled silently at the idea that somewhere in that head of his his mind was as precise as his body. She imagined the other side of him, his rippling six pack that she so often ran her hands across, his chest where she lay her head, listening to his heartbeat. Powerful, bulging legs kept him upright at all times, his massive manoeuvres and flamboyant feints only served to show his body off more. Her hands were already itching, sliding over to him, want to feel his shoulders, squeeze his muscles, bite his ear. She wanted to mark him again, to make him hers again, and to remember him again in case she ever lost him. Her Rakan.

Rakan wasn't even sure what he was playing. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was playing. The clouds looked golden in the sunset. Too golden. Too much like him. He wanted them to stop but he knew that he shouldn't do anything right now. He didn't want to do anything right now. It was their place, their sacred place. Nobody but them had touched it and sure that meant that only they could touch and it and it was okay for them to touch up the place it didn't mean that he should touch up the place just to make its own curiosity… his own feelings… umm… Whatever, it expended too much magic to change a cloud colour with all that water inside it. That one looks like a dog. The dog's head was a nice place to play in he was pretty sure. Sure as he was he could hear squirrels flying down from trees in their funny little ways they screamed woo. Wooing Xayah was on his list of things to do next. If he remembered where it he put it. But she was most definitely on top, anything else was second. Actually third. She was both first and second. He smiled as he imagined her in his arms but then remembered he could just put his arms around her. He flicked himself around, pulling his leg out of the cold water, becoming cross legged as he inadvertently splashed cold water over Xayah.

She was drenched. She had no hood or cloak on, it was in a pile with the rest of their unneeded clothes. Water trickled down her face as she growled at Rakan, the freezing cold droplets dripping off her slowly, her hair quickly becoming matted. She shook her head and glared at Rakan who didn't even notice the glare as he was busy laughing his ass off at her and his antics. Her hands itched as she decided to get some payback. She leapt at him, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him down into the ground landing heavily on top of him, her face inches from his. She bit her lip as a wicked smile filled her face. Rakan underneath her looked slightly worried. Good…

"Rakan dear, why did you do that?" She asked him sweetly bearing her fangs at him.

"I didn't mean to! You were just so close! Why were you so close?" Rakan didn't even squirm beneath her.

"Can't I be close?" Xayah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to go away?"

"Yes! I mean no! Don't go away Xayah, please," Rakan burst out. She smiled. He's such a child sometimes. If he wasn't so scatter-brained she'd love teasing him.

"But now I'm all cold Rakan… Wont you help warm me up?" Xayah purred, a hand running across his chest.

She didn't wait for him to even come up with a response and closed the distance between them. Her lips crashed down onto his, the smooth skin feeling so good against her own. Her lips tingled with the simple feeling of connection, of one another. Her body shook as his hands came up around her back and hugged her close to him. His body against hers. It felt so warm. It felt safe. The kiss morphed as they got lost in it. First a smothering of mouths, of lust and want that felt unbelievably good, her head exploding with fireworks of pleasure, to a gentler kiss, tactful, passionate, understanding. She'd always wanted to not do this, to not have anyone to lose. He just turned her on so much, he filled her head and now he was always with her. She just couldn't help herself.

Rakan kissed smoothly back his hands crawling up and down her body. His bigger lips were lost to her smaller lips but he was happy to be lead around by the nose which they now both breathed through. They felt wonderful against his, the grafting of lips sent shivers through him. He stroked her sides gently his hands following the natural curve of her hips. His hands came back up the sides, the mountain top of her butt. His hands sauntered gently across the taut flesh that was covered by oh so thin fabric and then squeezed them gently. The reaction he got was sublime. The smallest of gaps from his lover on his lips as she disconnected herself from his lips. She had a sultry look on her already and Rakan knew they'd barely started. His hands stayed on her cheeks, rubbing them gently as she lowered her mouth to his ear.

"Rakan dear, don't be a naughty boy… Or else I'll have to punish you…," She whispered into his ear.

He gasped as pleasure sprouted from his ear as her teeth went into it, biting hard. He groaned slightly as she engulfed the ear, her tongue darting into his ear, slobbering all over his ear as she bit and chewed on the cartilage. He squeezed her butt in return but the relish was hardly enough to make her stop so his hands snuck underneath her fabric and onto bare skin.

Xayah stopped immediately, tongue still in Rakan's ear, and slapped his hand away. She grabbed his wrists and held them above head, pinning him down. Slowly she withdrew the tongue, tugging on his ear gently as she left, and brought her face around to his their noses touching.

"What'd I say?" She purred, lips tantalisingly close to Rakan's own.

"I wasn't really paying attention?" Rakan poised in some pathetic way to get out of what he knew he would enjoy anyway.

"You're a really bad liar," Xayah whispered then crossed the distance to kiss him again. She left his lips and smattered kisses down his neck, her hand coming to his chest and gliding her fingertips down it before her lips reached it. She changed to one slithering fingertip as she went down to his abs, tracing on the lines around each and everyone one of them. She wanted to go down further and grab what she'd been wanting from the very beginning. She pressed on some with her nails as she kissed his chest getting a small gasp from him as she dragged the nails down over the skin. Finally, after an age of waiting it felt like to her, he hand slipped over the tent formed by the fabric of his trousers. She drew breath suddenly as it twitched in her hand. Looking up at Rakan, his eyes desperate, wanting, but cool. A pure passion burning within them. He was probably the one who had more patience in these situations. Such a reversal from their usual dynamic. The smell of it alone set her body alight as a massive waft of sex filled her nostrils as she pulled down the hem of his leggings.

Rakan watched in amazement as Xayah put her face up next to his dick, her tongue hanging out seductively. She stared straight at him as she wrapped, finger at a time, her hand around his cock. He hissed as she suddenly pulled down the foreskin painfully the crown exposed to the air. Her hand around the shaft was freezing, she wasn't joking about being cold. The pleasurable feeling of her cold hand enveloped his dick as she started stroking him, Xayah placing her tongue at the very bottom of the shaft. He groaned as he started to feel it, his cock growing even harder in her hand, pleasure sloshing around inside his body. He felt the wetness of her tongue slowly rise up along the shaft, her hand opening for a brief moment to let it pass then immediately wrapped itself around again, spurred on by the new lubricant. The tongue finally reached the sensitive knob and lathered it in sweet saliva. He watched frozen as she did circles on it, her snake like tongue wrapping itself around the tip and unravelling slowly, tortuously pleasurably. He groaned as the pressure inside him started building up, blood rushing to his cheeks. But the best was yet to come.

She engulfed him in one swoop. She felt the crown in her mouth hit the back of her neck as she nuzzled her way down the member. She pressed her tongue against the underside of him, holding herself there for a moment. He groaned above her, she could almost sense the build-up within him. One length inch at a time she withdrew herself from the cock, her lips sealed skin on skin, dragging them tautly along the skin. She eventually only had the knob left in her mouth as she sucked gently on it, her tongue scrubbing all over the red swell. She felt him buck into her, the pleasure becoming too much but she grabbed his hips and held him in place, her teeth coming down and gently squeezing the shaft. She was in control of this bout and she loved it when she was. Rakan was always the initiator, it felt so good to actually take charge for a change at least outside of their work where he reigned supreme.

She increased her speed, her head bobbing up and down on the shaft. She looked up at Rakan. God that face is so cute, him trying to hold back the pleasure. He twitched in her mouth, the boiling hot member trying to free itself from its wet confines. She winked at him then dropped all the way down to the base, her nose pressed up against his stomach. She hummed sending vibrations through his cock, her final technique. It was too much for him. She felt it expand in her mouth as he sprayed rope after rope of cum down her throat and into her stomach but she was ready. She breathed through her nose and watched every single reaction, every single wince, gasp and groan come out of that face. It turned her on so much just seeing it. Knowing she was doing this to him, that he was feeling so much pleasure. Everything just made her want to do it more, him the smell of sex, the taste of his cum, the fact her stomach was now filled with his burning hot seed. Breathing slowly in order to catch her breath she slowly dropped off his cock, licking the last of it that dripped out of the knob. God it tasted so thick and salty. It was so… heady. Her mind just became more and more clouded as she crawled up him, each hand being place with exact precision on his body. Face to face. She sat up, sitting on his flexible cock. She needed him. She wasn't cold anymore. She was absolutely boiling, her nether lips were making the fabric soaked. He could probably feel it. The clothing stuck to her. She panted slightly as she watched him watch her.

Her hands went up to her body and slowly started peeling away each piece of fabric. Oh god. He could feel it churning in the pit of his stomach. Seeing her naked. Oh how her revered her, her naked form so tantalising. Though he'd seen it many times before Rakan could never understand how it made him feel, pressing buttons in all the right places. He put it down to love. Her fingers pulled the garment off at the shoulders with her arms slipping out of the robe. Her shoulders bare Rakan gazed at the beautiful skin. His eyes raked her slender form, her modest breasts, her muscled stomach, then it stopped the garment still not off yet. He watch, breath in his throat as she pulled it off completely, throwing it over her head, her body exposed to the world like his. He scoured her hips, down to her thick thighs. Only her feet were uncovered down below, that and the tantalising entrance. Just a single line right now but he would split her open with his cock, it was already standing to attention behind her, and he could feel her butt against it, rubbing slightly. He groaned as she still teased him, her butt sandwiching the cock between its two tight cheeks. She spread her wing out as she cupped her own breasts in front of him, daring him to make a move. But he had a plan so for now, he would wait. He instead bucked, his cock rubbing against her ass. He raised a coy eyebrow at her.

Xayah could wait no more. She'd teased him enough and while she wasn't pleasuring him the charmer could tease her back as much as she didn't want him too. The cock stood too close to her own heat to ignore anymore, she was already thrusting her ass against it. She raised herself over his cock, her hungry pussy salivating for Rakan. She lined it up with her entrance and slammed down on it all at once. She squealed as pleasure filled her, the sense of being filled to the brim too much to deal with at once. Her thoughts jumbled themselves as she rotated her hips on his cock, hitting every point inside her.

Rakan loved the way she looked when she was on top of him, she never looked hotter than when she did sitting on his dick with her hair all over the place. Her nether lips stretched wide he watched the glistening pussy reflect the golden rays of the sunset. Spying the bulging piece of flesh atop her sex, her brushed his thumb across it and she moaned hoarsely, her breath coming out in spurts of pants. She started riding, her hips rocking back and forth dangerously. He sat up and grabbed her ass to help her boost her pace, her hair dancing around her body as she slammed down on top of him, grunts, groans and moans filling the air after every wet smack.

Time for the coup de grace. He put her hands on his shoulders to help her ride, her eyes unfocused as pleasure took over her head. He leaned forwards, then bit her ear. Her eyes sprung open as she groaned into his ear, sweet melodies for him that he should someday write about, if she didn't kick him into the ground for doing so.

"Not fair….," she whined as she bounced even faster on his cock. He panted and licked her massive silken ears, their beautiful form sticking out far above them into the air.

"Bad girls need to get punished," He purred inbetween pants into her ear, ramming her down. Grabbing her hips he pounded her pussy into oblivion, her body jiggling with every slam and smack. Their moans escalated in pitch, birdsong and waterfall completely outmatched.

Knowing she'd lost control, she came. She trembled in orgasm letting out a long and whiny moan into his mouth as she kissed him, their tongues battling for dominance. Rakan could hold them up no more as his orgasm ended and they slammed back down into the earth, a pile of panting and sweat as cum leaked out of her onto the earth.

Xayah curled up on Rakan's chest, her eyes going from half lidded, eventually to closed. Her wing came around Rakan. His wing came around Xayah. His arms too. One hand slipped through her hair, the softness of it enticing to his fingertips.

He hummed gently. The birdsong flew back into their world.

"Always the performer huh?"

"Always, for you,"

* * *

 **Well that was probably terrible. Hello everyone, good to be back. Man it's been one hell of a personal and mental journey these past couple of months. It was fucking horrible. Feeling better though.**

Review plz :)


	8. Elise x Random OC

**You know, I actually haven't done a milf story despite the fact I've been inspired by a couple of those good ones I see around FF. I picked Elise for my next story, time to do a milf story.**

* * *

The Black Widow

Daniel walked down the corridor in a stupor. His eyes never left the prize that he had finally been awarded. He had been patient, more than patient he had been practically persistent. Daniel been visiting the Black Penguin Club in Noxus for over a year now. It wasn't so much a habit but an addiction. She had been up on stage. Her. Now that wasn't to say that the Black Penguin Club was a strip club before you all get started, it was a gentleman's club… that might have had the occasional side business of objectification. But in the way that gentleman's clubs are in the world they're simply too high class to call it prostitution. Dancers were the name given to the ladies at the club and even if they did indulge in Seamstresses, these ladies favourite activities were to satisfy their guests desires. Admittedly this did cause some confusion when men actually came looking for women who would fix their clothes, but instead of rejecting the Seamstresses the club took it in its pride. They did it on Wednesday nights, along with a round of knitting. There is now a row of woolly penises behind the bar. The girls sometimes play Hoopla with them, much to the awkwardness of the men who made them.

The girls were cancan, pole and ballet dancers. There was no timetable so each night would be random in hopes to make patrons come and visit more often. They were already snared by the women but perhaps they would come again to see something a new each time. The women never stripped though, at least not on stage or in the front room. They all wore the same outfit, a black lace thong bodysuit, and as far as the patrons could tell, nothing else. It was backless and had a split right down the middle allowing cleavage to be clearly shown to the audience from the middle hip all the way to the top, ending in a neat bow around the back of their necks. The bottom half though didn't cover any hip leading down to the thong, the garment itself barely covering the women's assets. The dancers were obviously well shaven. Black ribbons were wrapped around the bodies of the girls on top of the bodysuit, one beneath their breasts and the other around their waist as the suit gave way to uncovered hips. No thighhighs, no gloves, nothing else. No one was allowed to touch. No one was allowed to cat call. It was, after all, a gentleman's club. There were various subtle reminders of what happened to those who disobeyed the rules. The massive cuts in the table, the jar of pickled tongues and most terrifying of all for the patrons, the crossbow on the wall with the plaque underneath it reading: 39 crotches punctured so far. The same steely silver bolt that had been used for every incident sat on its rack just above it. Polished. Often.

Daniel remembered looking around at the patrons. Many had come in here for the same reason he had, but others had come here for matters that required more subtlety. The Black Penguin Club was notorious, apparently, for being the best place to hire people. No doubt deals were struck beneath tables with the underground powers that shifted Noxus politics. After all the Club reeked with power, secret power. He looked towards the staff, each and every one of them, counting them off carefully. The appearances of the staff were a perfect disguise, the club only picked the best of the best. From chef to waiter to bouncer: barman, secretary, janitor, cashier, artist, even the resident piano man. Each one of them a storm of personality brewed under the exact same clothes each one of them wore. Daniel was there the night another futile attempt to take out the club was made. It had started because the club had too much flowing through it, too much politics, too many powerful figures, too much smuggling, too much of everything. The club was the perfect neutral ground within the entire city and it had angered some people. These people wanted to deprive their opponents of tools. They made the wrong choice. What happened is now considered legends that only the few regulars know about. The first one down was taken out by a piano stool. The second by a broom. The third strangled by a woolly dick.

The women of the club never took part in the battle. Mostly to make sure the men still had their pride. Daniel didn't see any of them take the staff backstage, even after hours. He had occasionally spent some time volunteering to help clean up the Penguin in hopes to see her leave but he never saw her. He never saw any of the men with the dancers either. He had inquired the barman as they walked but the staff were surprisingly married, to none of the dancers. Well, all except the piano man. He wasn't even married. Whenever he found someone they ended up just disappearing on him. The barman almost seemed wistful about him. When pressed about the dancers he explained the man didn't want a relationship out of pity despite how beautiful the women were. And they were all beautiful each one wildly unique. The club never took anyone under 20 (But allowed 18 year old men like Daniel) and kept a close eye on any dealings their patrons had. Each room was bugged and publicly expressed so on the front door. Behind the scenes the women had made the place became a haven for child refugees running from slavery, the sex ring or food for the arena, for both gladiators and animals. Each one of them gave off the perfect allure as they walked gracefully among the patrons their sisters dancing up on stage. They talked, chatted, sat, drank, every movement flawlessly made to tempt and tease. It was often hard to tell the difference between the older and younger women, each one was as taut and supple as the other.

All but the one he watched every night he came here. She was the entire reason he still came here... And why he had a tent form in his pants. He watched dumbfounded, short of breath as she got up on stage to do her favourite (and his favourite) dance, throwing her legs higher in the air than any other girl on stage possibly could.

Elise.

The purple skinned goddess could barely fit into the clothing provided by the club, her breasts straining at the straps to get out. Sadly, they never had through all the time he had been watching her. Her ass swallowed the thong, it disappeared into the bubble butt that bounced with every movement. Thick delicious thighs swam outwards from her hips, no doubt powerful enough to choke a man. They led down to her dainty feet that always seemed at home in her high heels. He had gotten warnings about her by the staff but he had always rebuffed them. The girls were allowed to pick out a man each week if they so wanted and it wasn't unusual, sexual tension flew through the room, filled the air until it was palpable. It was an amazingly tense yet strained feeling, like the entire room was an orgy waiting to happen. So many let their urges out on customers who also let their urges out on them but Daniel only had eyes for Elise. The waiter had noticed Daniel's obsession first warning him to stay away from her. It only fueled Daniel's lust for her as his mind only heightened the need for Elise rather than making him fear her. She was apparently a cult leader, she had control of many magical elements, and she picked out only 4 patrons a year, all of which never came back. They had all warned him, it wasn't hard to notice his irregularity amongst the patrons. He didn't listen though. He waited. He couldn't go up to her but he could stare at her. The dancers picked the guests so he waited, waited until he would be picked. He thought the staff would've told her by now but maybe it was her teasing him, making him wait, leaving him in this pain whilst he couldn't be with her.

Instead what had happened tonight is she had come straight up to him after her show. She had sat down with him and stroked his crotch right there in the room. It was a sight to behold to the other patrons. Elise barely came down to them at all. But to actually touch a customer sexually! Elise had quickly stopped after noticing the eyes from the staff. She was crossing a line that was explicitly forbidden. She shrugged it off like no big deal. But she was afraid of something, Daniel had seen her wince from the glares. That also meant that she didn't want to wait for him, that she actually wanted him.

Her face was too close to his as she talked. She had ordered food and started purring out words.

"I see you often here Daniel. Always here just for me?" She asked as she speared a hunk of meat on the end of her fork.

"I am. But why are you here Elise? What use does a cultist have in this place?"

"Everyone has to relax Daniel," A lusty smile growing wider as she watched the human opposite her. "I just find this place amazing for… releasing stress," She purred as she closed her mouth around the meat.

Daniel stared at her while she chewed, barely touching the wine or food set out in front of him. Elise swallowed and licked her lips.

"So you're a regular, but not interested in any of the younger girls?"

"You say that like you're not one of them,"

"Oh please Daniel, with this body?" Elise shrugged and pointed to herself, rolling her shoulders so her entire outfit and body shifted with her. She eyed him closely "What? Had an unsatisfactory relationship with your mother?"

Daniel didn't listen too much of what else she said over the rest of the meal. Instead he focused on just watching her plump lips. They were dabbed a darker red as she sipped from the wine glass in front of her. He smiled as she got up from the table and simply curled a finger towards him, inviting him. The one he had been waiting for.

The two of them walked down the corridor, Daniel's eyes fixed on Elise's uncovered ass. It swung in front of him like a pendulum as she walked, her hips swinging. On the edges of his hearing he could hear a small song. Someone was whistling. Nothing much to break his concentration on the woman in front of him but as they turned the corner, they both saw him.

The piano man stood outside the door that was labelled "Dancers". Long shaggy hair covered most of his face, the rest covered with a scarf around his neck. He was strange though, when he performed out there on stage, he was brazen. He was alive. He talked, yelled and drank with everyone else. Yet like an old highway robber he stood there. Waiting, whistling, watching. Elise nodded to him as she passed him and he barely nodded back. As Daniel got closer his head turned up and looked at him. He didn't nod, but he didn't say no to Daniel and that was all Daniel needed. He followed Elise past the creepy piano man, the whistling being cut off by the closing of the door.

It was a smaller corridor with a slew of doors, each one black against the red wallpaper.

Elise's room was spacious enough but it was barely needed. Daniel pushed Elise down onto the large black dentist chair that sat in the middle of the room. Daniel slammed it back to a thirty degree angle and got on top of her wanting the most control he could get over her. Elise watched on as his hands went to her shoulders and held her down. The tent in the front of his trousers straining to get out.

"Someone's eager."

Daniel's hands went to her cleavage, grabbing the lace and recklessly ripped it open. Elise gasped as the air struck her bare breasts, covering them up teasingly with her hands. Daniel ignored her and brought his face close, as she did to him in the main room, climbing on top of her.

"You're mine," Daniel whispered possessively in her ear, kissing it gently but firmly.

"My my, you really do have mummy issues to want this widow,"

"I didn't know you were married," Daniel bit down on her ear earning a gasp from the squirming Elise in the chair. His hands smothered her skin, stroking every exposed piece of it.

"I still am. How does it make you feel, fucking a married mother?" Elise's purple skinned hands snuck around his body, one behind his head and the other down over the tent in his trousers.

Daniel responded instead by putting his mouth over hers. Elise moaned into the kiss as Daniel's rough tongue reached into her mouth going deeper and deeper. Their tongues mingled. The kiss became rough and passionate, both parties fighting to gain control. Passion ran rampant. The kiss became tangled, their lips shifting to each other's necks, planting hot burning marks, biting on smooth skin, greedily licking up saliva as it dripped down their faces. All the while Elise's legs slipped their way around Daniel's waist her feet locking themselves in each other. Daniel groaned as Elise slipped her hand into his crotch, her nimble fingers slipping around his member and giving it slow gentle pumps. Not breaking the kiss Elise unbuttoned him completely and slid off his lower clothes leaving him bare. Not a bad size as she concocted a plan in her head. Feet on his ass she pushed him down onto her, placing his cock between her legs, tightly locking her thighs around it.

Daniel started thrusting immediately, feeling better than he had ever felt before. His hands went immediately to her broad backside, sensually squeezing each cheek in his hands as he continued to thrust. Elise bucked against him, small motes of pleasure running through her body as she massaged her own breasts. Daniel surprised her as he moved his mouth over the luscious nipple that was left unguarded. Large and pink, the nipple rolled in his mouth as he suckled on it, Elise twitching below him. Elise panted, finding it hard to speak as her moans and gasps grew louder and louder as time dragged on. Daniel's speed increased, his cock becoming engorged with blood as he ground it against her wet sopping lips. It was a wet furnace down there. Elise moaned and gripped Daniel's hair, pulling on it as her body sweated, the heat of the room boiling them both as skin stuck to skin.

Elise squeezed her muscles down on Daniel's member as she felt the pressure build up in her. She heard him grunt as he came, firing ropes of cum down onto the chair and between her thighs, accumulating among the already sticky mess down there. Daniel panted as he held onto Elise's shoulders, pleasure discharged itself throughout him. Elise squeezed her thighs as her breasts rose and fell, jiggling seductively in front of her as she milked the man for what he had. Her hands around his body, she twisted with inhuman flexibility, rotating them so Daniel was now on bottom. Still waiting for his strength to return, he had no choice but to accept this as Elise hovered over him, breasts swinging seductively above his face.

"Don't worry baby, I got you,"

Elise turned around and faced the brightly lit makeup mirror. She slowly and carefully peeled the rest of the bodysuit off her, allowing it to gently drop to the floor below them both. The cock below her was still hard so she wasted no time spearing herself down upon it. Daniel groaned as the numbness from his recent orgasm got thrown aside as this new tight wet orifice squeezed down on him. Elise moaned as pleasure shook her being whenever their hips met. She watched herself in the mirror, her breasts bouncing up and down in front of her. She raised a hand to stop one of them and to massage it, the other on his chest keeping her steady as she bounced on Daniel's cock. Daniel bucked feebly at first but slowly regained his strength back. He watched fascinated as a silhouette of Elise slammed down onto his hips. Her giant butt jiggled with every slam. Instinctively he reached out and put his hands on her hips, helping her movements as she moaned out gloriously. He felt her slow down slightly, the wind taken out of her as her mind filled with pleasure. Thinking it was an apt time to take over, he picked her up in his arms, pulling her off his cock, much to her noticeable disappointment.

Daniel placed Elise on her hands and knees against the chair, her ass pointing up at him. His hands stroked her ass slowly as they made their way down her thighs. Elise shivered as a single finger ran over her asshole, followed by her pussy. She panted as she waited for him, her body shaking, waiting for the pleasure. She felt Daniel's knob press up against her nether lips and moaned loudly as he slammed into her. She panted exasperated as she waited for him to move. Daniel didn't move however, instead enjoyed her body out in front of him. His hips up against her massive spongy ass. His hands on her thick thighs. It was all so perfect. Even the long scars on her back were beautiful. He drew out, groaning from the friction and slammed back into the tight burning hot entrance. Elise moaned beneath him, her arms shaking as pleasure washed through her with every thrust. Her nipples itched, wanting to be pleasured. Her thighs tensed, taking on the wild and hard thrusts from his cock as it barrelled its way inside her. Daniel was growing wilder, both of their control eroding with the constant waves of pleasure.

He groaned with Elise's moans as he came. Elise screeched as she came seconds after him, a loud ripping sound filling the air.

Daniel groaned again as Elise's body convulsed, her orgasm exploding through her. She sighed when it finally ended and noticed the extra weight behind her. She groaned and weakly pushed herself up, her arms sore from the dancing and sex. She pushed Daniel off her spider claws that had burst out of her back. She sighed. They were such a pain to get back into her body and the staff never let her dance with them, despite all the tricks she could do with them.

She let Daniel drop to the floor and then straddled him. She had pierced him in three places by accident. She was going to kill him later but it turns out she had just done it now. Oh Daniel she thought. You were so cute. Pity you had to go. Truely.

The door creaked open in front of her.

The piano man stood there.

He barely took in her naked body as he looked at the body on the ground. The previous regular now was no longer regular, it would expelling all its regular out later as well. He didn't want to deal with this shit. Literally.

"Perfect timing honey, I'd just finished,"

The piano man didn't respond at first. "Yet you usually like to toy with your food,"

"And yet here you are. How'd you know I finished this early?"

The piano man glanced at her. "You smell of death,"

"Don't we all sugar?" Elise licked her fingers, blood dripping off them.

* * *

 **Plz Review, tell me what you think**

 **Need to improve and get to work, slowly picking up the pace of my work, going into animation and photoshop drawing as well as filming and writing. Madness, I know. But it's fun, and I love it! And I wanna do it!**


	9. Betwitching Morgana x Zombie Ryze

Waking the Dead

"Morgana!" Tristana screeched up the stairs in the highest pitched voice she could possibly do. The windows wobbled dangerously. "Hurry the hell up will you! The three witches won't be much of a host if there's only two of us!"

The party planning had gone extremely well. The planning. The actual preparation was absolutely terrible. The girls had scrambled to get everything sorted in time and had even resorted to actually using Morgana's magic. Tristana still didn't trust her with magic. Spending her summer being a cat while the other two stupidly looked for a reverse spell was not quite what she had in mind. She thought Nidalee was being too easy on her, but then again, she, other the other hand, never had a problem with being a bloody cat. That was one summer holiday she would not let them forget in a hurry. It was always useful to have a bargaining piece. It had worked this time around she admitted, grumbling as she poured out drinks with barely hidden annoyance. Their house was in fact ready to receive the guests.

"Mmmm, did you hear? Riven's coming as Jason…" Nidalee purred as she set the food out on the table, licking her lips as she bent flexibly at the waist to place them down, showing her butt off to Tristana. Tristana rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care? You've got Rengar haven't you?" She said as she leapt over a seat and onto Nidalee's shoulders, dropping the cling film into her waiting hands. She then leapt off again, landed, and rolled, picking up the discarded food packets strew all over the floor as she went past.

Nidalee giggled. "I know, but it's just gonna be funny to see another girl wanting 'big tough Jason for tonight…' only to find out its Riven under all that,"

"Riven is tough though," Tristana said absentmindedly. She dumped it all in the bin with a crash and patted herself down. Rolling around on the ground wasn't such a good idea when they had made this much effort with their costumes. Everybody was gonna be the same. Stupidly dedicated. Then again, it was only once a year.

"But you know, when they do find out it's a girl, and not a guy playing Jason," Nidalee pointed out waiting for Tristana to react. She ripped off the cling film and started covering bowls of party food with it.

Tristana smiled at Nidalee "Would be funnier if they got to the bedroom before they realised,"

Nidalee smiled a very fanged smile then stopped to think for a second. "Is Riven a lesbian?"

Tristana shook her head "No. People keep trying to pair her up with Yasuo,"

"A fling sort of girl?" Nidalee sighed.

"She works as one of the hostesses to the most famous nightclub in the country," Tristana pointed out. "You tell me,"

The room was exquisite. A massive table sat right in the middle of it. It was circular, and in the very centre of the table stood the cauldron. Black steel and authentic. It was Morgana's, and Tristana didn't like it. But again, reluctantly, she admitted it was an amazing set piece that ended up holding all the alcohol. Oh, people were going to get drunk tonight. The liquid inside it was bright red and bubbling. Morgana had sworn it was just mulled wine. It didn't look like mulled wine. It didn't smell like mulled wine. And by god it probably wasn't going to taste like bloody mulled wine. Yet it was going to get her drunk. Tristana knew that, and that's all she cared about. Food was stacked on the table surrounding the caldron, colours popping out at every instance. Black, purple and orange were all the main colours of the food, Nidalee had insisted it match their outfits. The rest of the room was ruin and Celtic themed. Couches had grey coverings, cobwebs had been put into place with real spiders that Tristana had gotten from somewhere Nidalee didn't want to know about. Smoke machines were now in a constantly flow of outpouring the hazy, light-diffusing substance. It already covered the floor so nobody was going to have any idea of what they were stepping in. Nidalee pointed out this wasn't much of a problem because most people would be upstairs by the end of the night. Grey stone bricks had been brought in and stacked neatly, toffee apples were now using black toffee, candy floss was now white, pumpkins sat stacked neatly with glowing green eyes. At the very end of the room sat the throne in which that little fucker had requested for when he arrived. Tristana's stomach jerked a little thinking about the devil that was coming. She was going to have fun with him tonight. The little bitch couldn't hold his drink for crap.

"You hear about Syndra and Ori Nida?" Tristana shouted from the kitchen.

"What about them?" Nida shouted back, slightly muffled as she bit off sellotape

"They're coming themed off the Dia de los Muertos, together"

"No way! They're gonna look amazing!" Nida gasped as she poked her head around the door. "They're gonna have floating skulls right? Oh that's gonna be so cool!"

"I know right?" Tristana smiled "Panth and Jinx teamed up as well,"

"Lemme guess, Slayers," Nidalee said as she walked over to Trist and took the bowl off her, mixing the icing up faster for her. Tristana rolled her eyes.

"How'd you guess?"

"Cause those two can't do anything that isn't 'Hardcore'" Nidalee made the quotation marks with her fingers and laughed with her fellow witch "Go on, get the third witch. They'll be arriving pretty soon,"

Tristana hopped down off the bar stool and stomped over to the staircase, cupping her hands to yell up the stairs.

"When shall we three meet again, in thunder, lightning or rain?" Tristana called up the stairs

She got no answer.

"Well all three have passed and the Witches don't have enough lines in the bloody play to keep making these references! When is the hurly-burly done? It better be done soon or so help me we're gonna have to be from Wizard of Oz and not Macbeth!"

Morgana appeared at the top of the stairs, red in the face.

"Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd" She shot down at Tristana who immediately turned redder than Morgana.

"Right! You're doing the cleaning tonight," Tristana said slowly, pointing her finger up at Morgana.

Morgana huffed "I've been making it so I can walk in this alright? Have you any idea how many ruffles you two added to this dress? I'm not from the Victorian era alright," She slowly, carefully, started tiptoeing down the stairs.

"It fits the bill of the first witch. This is Macbeth and you're the… biggest of us all," Tristana mumbled out. She gnashed her teeth and pulled out her finger again glaring at her "You're still doing the cleaning for tonight," She stormed off.

Morgana concentrated on getting down the stairs. Heels, a massive skirt and being unable to see her own feet made the slow climb down hard and needed all her concentration. Not that she had all her concentration. She gulped as the blood flooded back to her face. She really really wished she hadn't drunk some of what was in the cauldron as a test. It was very very strong alcohol. She wasn't really worried about that, she could hold her liquor well in comparison to her orderly sister who dropped out after one glass of anything. It wasn't the liquor. It was the aphrodisiac. It hadn't hit her until about an hour later whilst she was putting the last pieces of this damned dress on. She had spent most of the time ripping the ruffles of the skirt that were stopping her from getting her hands on her snatch. Just as she managed to get some sweet relief that cat Tristana had called up to her. She was right, but Morgana was horny. She almost slipped. She quickly grasped the banister and held on, arms shaking. They were going to be singing for the guests later, a little performance. She gulped as she felt herself drip down her leg. Oh it was gonna be fine for the other two, they had boyfriends. It was as obvious as someone turning up in a Harley Quinn costume that they were gonna fuck. When everyone drank from the caldron together as part of the ceremony after the song, everyone would be fucking like rabbits. But she just had to do a taste test. She just had to. Something had obviously gone wrong with her magic again. It always did. Tristana had been quick to point it out, ever since the cat incident. Her foot finally found the floor at the bottom of the stairs and she dropped herself down, her long skirt dragging behind her. She walked into the living room. The three witches were ready.

They were all exquisitely dressed. Garnished in their colours of Black, purple and orange they stood at their section of the table. Nidalee was dressed slightly differently though from the other two, a more updated witch that showed a lot more skin. There was no long skirt and her shoulders were completely bare. Her orange striped stocking came out of her boots up to her thick thighs. Ample cleavage was shown as well as most of the front between the breasts and the neck had been discarded. She didn't even wear any gloves, her fingers completely free and nimble in the air as she plucked out food from the bowls.

Morgana and Tristana had both gone for a more traditional look with the Victorian styled skirts and fronts. They had considerably more fabric up top as the cotton balls surrounded their shoulders whilst their corsets pulled in their figures. Morgana had gone with forearm cuffs leaving her hands free while Tristana had gone with full on gloves that looked like they would be ready for heavy duty work. Both had a belt around their middle, which held onto all manner of witchy stuff like potions, and ample, extravagant collars to go around their necks. The only real difference other than the colour between them, was Morgana's was open at the front to reveal her cleavage where Tristana was still mad that she was still "the biggest" of the witches. To Morgana though it was originally painful trying to fit into the corset and connected bra but now it felt pleasurably nice. It cupped her breasts and squeezed them together. It only helped the fires within her grow though as her horniess increased as she realised everyone would be staring at the bare flesh. She gulped and sat down, rubbing her thighs together to get some sort of relief.

An explosion filled the room as the door shot across the open space and impaled itself into the wall opposite. Smoke filled the room, crackling with electricity as all three witches started at the open space, their hearts stopped. At last a red hat appeared out of the haze.

"Sup bitches," Said a cackling Ziggs.

There were various steel caldrons around the place that had been set up as decorations.

Suddenly one of them was missing.

So was Ziggs.

There was, however, this weird thunk sort of noise noise where he used to be.

Tristana dusted off her hands and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll get the medical alcohol. Drag him inside will you?"

Heimerdinger poked his head around the door frame.

"I can't even make a joke now the door is missing," His muffled voice came out of the hazmat mask. "I am the one who knocks?"

Morgana sighed and got up from the coach awkwardly. "Nice Breaking Bad costume though,"

* * *

The party was a blast and the ceremony hadn't even started yet. It started an hour after the doors opened. Well, the door was now permanently opened but had at least been removed from the wall with the help of some of their guests. Of course, the costume battle had started.

The Heartseekers stood out the most, each of them brandishing their "Cupid Weapon". Orianna and Syndra had teamed up as Dia de los Mutrous, their flying skulls amicably hovering around the room. The Archduke and his order had strolled into the room with people nobody recognised because they were definitely not who they said they were. The Blood Moon arrived as another set, and then the individuals started arriving. A massive cat, a massive cow, a dog, a toy, the undead, the slayers. Vi and Caitlyn didn't even try, they just turned up in skimpier police outfits than usual. Morgana thanked the stars that not all eyes were on her. A lot of them were, but not all. There were many more sexy and skimpy outfits out there that her massive bosom wouldn't be the complete attraction of the party. The headmistress was attracting a lot of attention and so was the priestess of the banana. And the kitty cat. That was one sexy kitty cat.

She ate absentmindedly whilst talking to friends. It was quite easy just to nod and listen. She just responded that she was tired setting this all up when they asked her where her usual talkative self had gone. Well, it was more like why wasn't she arguing with anyone? Especially as Kayle was here. She shrugged and asked them about the costumes and such. She went outside to see Hecarim as well as he couldn't fit in the room with everyone else in there. He would take up most of it. She walked back inside, the creepy music just fast enough to allow people to dance to it. She picked up plates to ignore the dripping she could feel going down her leg. Stupid sexy costumes making everything worse. She wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer but she knew that Tristana and Nidalee would screech at her if they didn't do the ceremony. She breathed deeply and entered the kitchen.

"Yo Granny Weatherwax. Sweet place!"

Morgana groaned and facepalmed.

"Get out of our cupboard Wukong. I thought you said you were trying not to be a kleptomaniac," She grabbed his tail and pulled him down from the overhanding cupboards. He landed with an ompf, and scratched his head in a bad attempt at an apology.

"Sorry, I've just never been in your house before!" Cookies spilled out of the pants of his costume. It really was a rather good underworld costume. She picked him up and dusted him off.

"Firstly, stop stealing minor things. Seriously, give me back my can opener," Wukong grinned nervously as he "acquired" the can opener from somewhere. "And secondly, I'm the First Witch. Who's Weatherwax?"

"You don't know Granny Weatherwax, Nanny Ogg and Magrat Garlick?"

"No,"

"I'll lend you some books some time," Wukong smiled, leapt over her head swung off the frame of the door and straight into the living room.

"Morgana!" Tristana hissed from the door to the kitchen. "Come on, it's time," Morgana dumped the plates into the sink and immediately, almost robotically walked out of the door. She just had to get past this and then she could go retire

* * *

They performed the beginning of Macbeth to the watching crowd. It was modified slightly so everyone had a cup, would take from the caldron in the middle then they would all drink together. Morgana watched, not horrified but almost intrigued as all the people in the room would be feeling exactly as she did right now in about an hour or so. Oh so many things were going to happen tonight she couldn't wait for the morning. And in the next 15 minutes she was going to do something stupid she knew it. She drank with the rest of them and her stomach gurgled, her stomach rumbling as it realised that more of the aphrodisiac had been taken. Her legs shook and she grabbed the shoulder of the person standing next to her in the circle around the caldron to steady herself.

It was a slightly drunk magic zombie. Oh god he wasn't wearing a top, it was all just painted on. Her fingers itched as she realised she was touching the bare skin of a man, they slipped further around the shoulder of the zombie and she slid sideway pushing her body into him. She panted as she looked up into his face and saw Ryze.

"Hey," She panted "Can you take me up to my room? I don't think I can stand much longer,"

The zombie blinked and groaned at her, rattling his chains "Brai-"

"Ryze for god's sake please just take me up to my room," Morgana pleaded clutching his shoulders and squeezing them. She pressed her breasts up against his chest though her corset stopped them from being of any use to her in sexual suggestion keeping them in tight.

Ryze nodded and stopped the occasional groaning, pulling her arm around his shoulder. His head was hurting slightly from the noise and going somewhere quieter would really help. The girl was heavy from all the stuff she had on her costume so he slipped an arm around her waist, helping her up as best he could. When they got to the stairs she could hardly walk. He knelt down carefully and allowed her to lay across his back, her face burying into the back of his neck. He missed grabbing her legs a couple of times but eventually picked her up onto his back. Each step took a bit. Several bumps against the walls of the staircase on the way up but they finally made it to the top of the staircase. The corset was digging into him now so he looked around quickly, hoping to see a sign. 'Free room' had been plastered onto many of the upstairs rooms. He wondered what they were each for, maybe for like games and such? Or sleeping over in case they couldn't get back to their own place until morning? Ryze honestly expected more than one walk of shame in the morning. It would be idiotic not too.

'Morgana's room' was on the door at the end of the corridor. He grumbled, obviously it would be the furthest away. This time he tried not to hit any walls on the way. They reached the door without incident until it came to opening the door. Ryze made Morgana wrap her legs around his waist to allow one arm free whilst the other kept hold of her. As he opened the door he felt it. Something dripping down his back. Ryze gulped and hurriedly made it inside. He dropped her gently on the end of the bed and went over to close the door. He walked back over to the panting girl in the witch costume and tried not to focus on her heaving breasts trying to escape their confines.

"You need anything Morg? A towel? Some paper?" Ryze barked out, trying to get her attention. Her hat was completely covering her face.

"Yeah," The hat came up and revealed a wild-eyed girl. Her hands went out to his crotch and immediately start pushing past his belt and into his boxers. "This," She growled as she gripped a hold of his hardening member. She fumbled with his belt with the other hand and it quickly dropped to the floor allowing the garments to stretch wide enough for her to pull them down his toned legs. Ryze gasped and moved backwards away from her, knocking her grip away and slamming his back into the door.

"Morgana what the hell?" Ryze shouted at her as he tried to grab at the trousers and boxers around his ankles, he half pulled them up as his hand fumbled for the door handle. Morgana's hand slammed into the door next to his shoulder causing him to go completely stiff.

"Listen," Morgana forcefully panted slowly, glaring at him straight in the eye "In that drink that everyone drank was an aphrodisiac, I had some earlier and in an hour everyone is going to be like me. So I'm not going to sugar coat it, I'm craving cock right now, I need a big dick to satisfy this before I go absolutely crazy. After this, you can do whatever you like to me, I know you're going to be as fuck-filled as I am to smash someone into the bed until you pass out. But right here, right now. Please. Fuck me. Smash me so hard I won't be able to move tomorrow morning, cause I know in an hour or so you're gonna want to do it again," Morgana's face turned into the saddest, puppy eyed begging face possible, her mouth open, asking for mercy "I need your cock,"

Ryze's mind went down the list of things it needed right now. Reasoning wasn't thrown out. In fact reasoning was kept. It was kept hard. Cause right now he had all the reason in the world to enjoy this girl in front of him. The lock of the room clicked shut in his hand behind him.

His mouth crossed the distance and the kiss took over. Hot. Passionate. Slimy. Full of tongue. Wet. Morgana was furious against his mouth, trying however best she could to somehow overpower him with her much smaller, daintier mouth. He never thought Morgana would be like this. She had always been the quietest of all the three girls here. She and Nidalee were hot as hell but Nidalee had Rengar and Morgana had never really sought any relationship. Never did he ever think that she would be begging for cock. His hands dropped the belt and he stepped out of his lower garments as he walked slowly towards the bed pushing Morgana backwards. Their lips were suddenly ripped from one another as she fell backwards onto the bed, a small exclamation escaping from her lips. She lay heaving on the bed, her steamy figure in full view of him. In moments he knew that it would be on completely display to him invoking a rush through his veins. His fingers itched to have her body touching his, her to be in his arms. What the hell had gotten into them? He saw the wild look in her eye and knew he would be like that in an hour's time. How long would it last? The heat in the room had always gone up by several degrees. Now what would happen next to the sweaty pair?

Morgana almost instantly pushed herself back up off the bed and onto her knees in front of him. She came face to face with a rock hard pulsating cock inches away from her face. She breathed on it gently, making it twitch. It was so beautiful, so strong and thick. She pressed her lips on it, kissing it gently from the base all the way up to the bulbous head. She kissed the very tip of it when she reached it then stuck her tongue out, wrapping her rough wet appendage around the dick and slid all the way down to the bottom of it again. She brought her mouth up and around, opening it wide as she swallowed the swollen crown.

Ryze watched mesmerised as Morgana took him in her mouth. He pulled her hat off leaving her head bare for him to see. She looked up at him as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft, taking in the smell. She never looked so good than with her small lips around his dick. Her wet breath and insides of her mouth surrounded his cock, one hand twisting around his base. He watched as the beast started devouring his raging erection, any thoughts of innocence and cold personality gone. This girl has most definitely had some practice. Who with he would like to know.

"Fucking hell Morgana," Ryze grunted as her mouth enveloped his cock, her hand taking up less and less. Each bob made her come closer to what he was almost afraid of. Ryze thought of himself as well endowed. He knew he was, he had used magic to make sure of it. Watching fascinated, Morgana drowned herself on his cock. Her eyes watered as she held onto the suffocating position. Ryze groaned loudly as her hands went to work, one massaging the rest of his cock, the other on his balls.

Morgana jerked her head back when she realised she had reached her limit. As much as her body wanted it it wouldn't allow her to make her black out on the large dick in front of her. In defiance she wanted all of it in her though. She panted and licked her lips, cutting off the thick strands of saliva that was latched in a connecting line from her lips to his dick. She stroked him harder and faster knowing his time was about to come. She breathed gently regaining her breath. The witch took another swig of his dick. She celebrated with a groan along with his groan as her lips touched his pelvis, the entire dick firmly lodged down her throat and into her gullet. She gagged for breath as she held him there, his cock shaking inside of her as he bucked against her throat. Coughing she recoiled backwards as it exploded, the knob springing free of her mouth and spraying white sticky substance all over her face. She held her mouth open as Ryze gripped the base of his cock aiming it directly at her face. She closed her eyes as it covered her, more than she realised she would be getting. Maybe it was because of the drink, who knew but her body was thankful for it. She waited until it had stopped, the massive globs starting to fall down the sides of her face. She brought a hand up and wiped it all into one massive pile in her hand, then drank from it in from of him, her tongue hanging out.

Ryze fought to recover as his cock released exuberant amount of jizz that covered the face of the hot girl in front of him. He watched fascinated as she ended up drinking all of it. God he had never even considered her to be this slutty. The room was practically boiling as Morgana stood up making the place even steamier as she stood in front of him, panting as heavily as him. Seat dripped off her brow, sliding down her face, then neck, then over the swell of her breasts. She swayed slightly in front of him, glaring at him in the face as if unable to decide what to do next. Oh god he so wanted to cross the distance against but his crotched itched too much. They both looked down at it. He stood to full attention again, blood raging inside it. Morgana places a hand on it gently causing him to gasp. He honestly hoped this wasn't a onetime thing. Maybe she would have to keep seeing him to "keep him quite" about this incident if everyone was going to be affected by this. Dangerous thoughts of blackmail started to rise within him until he was snapped out of it with Morgana turning around. Ryze was confused until she tapped the ribbons on the back of her dress. "Pull please," She panted out. His fingers went around the silky material of the bottommost ribbon. It came apart easily unravelling in great loops until suddenly her entire skirt fell down. Morgana's bare legs were suddenly free to the world. In front of Ryze two orbs of round flesh appeared. His hands went around her corset and pulled her back into his chest, his cock now inbetween her ass cheeks. He kissed and licked her neck gently. Small mewls escaped from her lips and together they reached up and unhooked her collar, her shoulder puffs and wrist bands.

"The last ribbon please," Morgana said gently, stroking Ryze's face. She breathed in deeply to exaggerate her breast causing them to strain against the structure of the corset.

"No,"

"No?"

"No," She felt herself fall forwards from Ryze's push.

Morgana tried to resist but Ryze overpowered her. She didn't have the power to as he grasped her thighs and split her open, his rough fingers causing her to moan as they came into contact with the smooth skin. She was helpless as her body raged, secretly enjoying Ryze's initiative. She panted hard, her lungs desperate to escape Her lower lips spluttered against the head of Ryze's cock. She watched as he gripped the base of his erection and directed it towards her wet hot entrance. She caught her breath as it peaked inside of her. Pleasure sprang through her as it grinded against her walls until finally, it brushed against the roof of her vagina inside her. She purred as she felt the fullness of her pussy, her itch sated but there was plenty more cock to go. Ryze began thrusting inside her gently, allowing her to adjust to his shape. It soon fell apart though as Ryze was moaning as much as she was. All of Morgana's strength left her as the magical zombie grabbed her waist and squeezed hard, pounding her aching pussy into the bed. Morgana moaned and panted as her body coursed with pleasure. Her legs became bound under his knees as Ryze made her more flexible than she ever imagined she would be, eagle spreading her on the bed, her knees pinned to the covers as dived into her wetness again and again. All Morgana could see of Ryze was a big hulking slab of meat that was granting her unimaginable amounts of bliss. All previous expectations of an angry nerd had gone out of the window as he climbed over her and pounded down into her, his knob knocking into her cervix.

Morgana's breath was becoming ragged. Her chest was already feeling compressed with the corset still on but the lack of oxygen was making her dizzy. Her breasts jiggled with every thrust that slammed into her. She tried to make a signal, something to tell Ryze to slow down on the drilling he was giving her but could coordinate any of her limbs to do so. Her entire body went into shock as he brushed her clit, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as she pulled him into her, her body begging for more of the same. Her hips bucked involuntarily into every thrust, meeting them blow for blow. She wheezed, unable to make the sounds her lungs wanted her to make as Ryze's thrusting frenzy took hold. Pleasure wracked her body, her arms hanging uselessly at her sides or holding Ryze's wrist. Her hair a mess, her body covered in sweat, her breasts jiggling, her smooth skin, her body contained in a corset, his cock ravaging her. Ryze thought she had never looked better as he lifted her ass into the air and watched her orgasm, her voice screechy and understandably spent. He finished moments later spending himself inside her, unable to escape the trap of her legs. He panted loudly and groaned as cum filled her insides, rope after rope unleashing steadily.

Ryze dropped onto the bed next to the witch, panting like crazy. He turned onto his back slowly. His muscles hurt. This was one hell of a workout if anything. He felt a weigh fall upon his legs and he opened his eyes blearily.

Morgana sat on his legs, still wearing the exact same outfit as 20 seconds ago when had last seen her. However in her hand was a cup. And she was drinking from that cup. She stopped, looked over at him and pulled him up into sitting position. He noticed that his cock was literally resting on her wet entrance.

"Up here big boy," She whispered, swaying the cup around.

Ryze watched fascinated as Morgana proceeded to pour the rest of the bubbling red drink onto her collar and allowed it all to pool in the valley of her tightly squeezed breasts as if the corset had gotten even tighter. A small red lake sat in the middle of a soft pink valley. Ryze glanced at Morgana, who nodded, then leaned down and drank from her heaving breasts. It was delicious. Most because the container of the liquid had changed, but he decided that he didn't want to be left behind. He surprised Morgana by after having his drink, his lips found their way to hers. They fought, hot and wet, tongues fighting for dominance as skin grafted against plump skin. Morgana's black tipped fingers came up and cupped Ryze's face, only to draw him away from her mouth. The look in her eyes said she needed to stop it before she got lost. Something he was suddenly very proud of.

"Oh we're far from done…" She said, one hand going around his flaccid but slowly hardening cock.

* * *

Morgana smiled at she talked to the other guests, full of energy. It really was an amazing party. She danced, drank, sung, played games, made out with many of the men in the room. She had picked up Tristana and spun her around in wild glee as the three witches danced together on the dance floor, gotten her face completely wet as they dunked for apples in the water barrel and had become completely covered in cobwebs as she made her way through the maze they had set up in the garden. Not in record time, but she had made it. Unlike Nunu who was still lost in there.

"What's the theme for next year gonna be?" Someone had shouted across the room as most of the party had sat on the couch watching people play video games. Jason and the Dunkmaster had been in a Smash game for the past 20 minutes, either unwilling to give up.

"How about pirate?" She shouted back towards the voice, not knowing who it belong to. The room murmured in agreement gently as nobody really seemed to be paying attention to the video games. More on each other. On body parts. On unclothed flesh.

Morgana smiled as she watched the room. Finally.

"Brains…" Came in a groan near the back of her head. She turned to see Ryze standing over the back of the couch where she sat. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kneeled down, bringing his face within whispering distance of hers.

"Feeling hungry my zombie?" Morgana whispered as his teeth went for her neck, playing the part of zombie very well. Pleasure sprang through her though as he actually bit in, his tongue licking as he nibbled and pulled whilst biting, teasing her neck lightly. She held in her gasp as her breathing quickened, anticipation filling her body.

"Hungry for my witch bitch," Ryze purred, biting her ear. Morgana gasped as he did so but nobody noticed.

She was going to have to make that recipe again.

* * *

 **I was just thinking of doing this as a series. I'm gonna just pump out a load of these stories for the next couple of weeks in hope to get myself feeling better. Probably do 2 in one day today. Alright, it was 26 degrees centigrade, I didn't do anything today cause I ended up dying from heat. I did 3,200 words. I'll finish the rest tomorrow. Whatever. That's pretty good for how much I can't think in this heat. Literally my mind can't think past eat, sleep, sex.**

 **The plan is just to pump out as many stories as possible until I feel better, then get back to my original works and let them be a higher quality whilst I just clean out my writing system with all these shorts**

 **If I do make this into a series:**

 **Slayer Jinx + Slayer Pantheon**

 **Headless Hecarim + Haunted Zyra**

 **Would be the other ones I would do**

* * *

 **Still looking for D &D players for a 3.5 campaign online and for beta readers. Seriously, I love beta reader and want more. MORE. INFINITE POWER!**

 **Thank you for reading**


	10. Leona Gangbang

Drowning out the Sun

It was hot. Not the burning sun kind of hot that she was used to when she wore the golden armour outside. She enjoyed that heat, the feeling of sun on her face. No this was more… wet. More stuffy. She licked her lips and breathed in. It was like drinking soup the air was so thick. She breathed slowly and opened her eyes, only to be met with the exact same darkness. Great. She could feel the fabric on her face now but couldn't see through it. Her senses must've been dulled. Oh. Realisation of her kidnapping hit her.

She played her memory back to herself. Rumours of Diana being seen going into a cave on the south side of the mountain. She had to find her. She had been looking for months. She knew she wasn't lying. She had met the Aspects. Now more than anything she believed her. She knew she had lost her childhood friend to one but now at least there was someone else. Someone else who had met them and survived like she had. She had no idea what she was going to say to her to convince her but she had to try. She had followed the rumours to the cave. It had gone lower and lower, the air getting thicker causing her to cough. She realised she had probably fallen, knocked out by the smoke. But then, why would Diana come to a place like this?

She tried moving her arms but found them bound behind her back. Hempen rope was around her wrists, binding them tightly shut. She couldn't feel the strength within her to rip out of them. However, her feet weren't bound the same way, nonetheless shifting them around required a lot of effort. She curled her toes, trying to get herself moving. She felt the air breeze over her, cooling her body nicely. Wait. Her legs shook as she realised she was naked. Her breathing increased slightly as her lungs suddenly needed more air. The humidity was getting to her. Sweat had started to appear on her bare body. Sound slowly started making an entrance as her hearing came back. She didn't like the fact she could hear and wanted to close off her ears. Slow wet slaps, gurgles and muttering. Something she didn't want to think about. Smell came in suddenly with a giant wiff. Raw. Heady. Sweaty. It filled her nostrils and made her legs weaken more than she would ever have admitted. It had been too long and this smell was just too good. There had been very few girls in the temple. Boys had often made a fuss over them, pulling hair, holding hands for some reason, and being really nervous around them. Leona in the beginning had thought it was due to the fact that she was strong. Her adult self knew better and had taken full advantage of it.

Her tongue dragged along her lips as her body struggled against her bindings. Nope. Still nothing. She panted, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. Darkness changed into bright light as her vision was suddenly unbound. She blinked several times, ears straining not to hear what was going on around her. She already knew what was going to happen but she wouldn't allow it. It was disgusting and horrifying. That these men that slowly focused into her vision in front of her would do such a thing. She blinked as what she didn't want to see came into focus. Dozens of tall muscular men surrounded her, all striped completely naked. Her eyes averted from looking at them any longer, already seeing too much. She knew they were all nursing their members in their hands, each one waiting their turn for this inevitable torture.

"Looks like she's awake boys," One shouted out. Leona felt herself being picked up off the ground by her bound wrists. Her tight body scrapped along the ground as they pulled her up into a kneeling position, kicking her legs into place. She set her face, unwilling to give into these thugs. Nothing that they could do would ever break her. She wa- Her mouth was cut off suddenly as a glass of liquid was forced up against her lips. Someone's fingers slipped into her lips and held her mouth open. Surprise made her unable to react but she gnashed her teeth, even as the man held her lips open. She was going to spit out. She had to. She would accept nothing. Hands suddenly came in from all directions and pushed her head upwards, facing the ceiling, forcing the drink to sit in the back of her throat cutting off her airway. Airway blocked she gurgled and struggled against their hands. The involuntarily cough spat out a little of the liquid but with her sealed teeth it just stayed in her mouth. She screamed in rage, the liquid blocking off the sound making it muffled. Silence permeated for about 30 seconds as Leona struggled against her bindings and the warm fingers of the men. Coughing, she slowly gave in. She coughed, still refusing to take in the clear liquid they had force fed her but her eyesight started becoming black. Reflex overcame her and she coughed forcefully, swallowing the liquid whilst coughing out a breath, her lungs screaming in pain for fresh air. As soon as the liquid was gone the men dropped their hold on her. She dropped to the floor, her body weak from the pain of choking. She coughed out more heavy breaths, her lungs thankful as her chest expanded and presses against the floor cushioning her. Tears started forming at the edges of her eyes as she looked up pleadingly.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The men didn't pay much attention to her though, at least not as much as last time. She shouted and screamed but not a single sound came out of her mouth. She panted and curled up, only the muttering of the men filling her ears. Slurping and slapping echoed throughout the room. Leona blinked and looked around in horror towards the sound. She couldn't completely see through the men's legs but saw a creamy space of skin. She licked her dry lips and stared, who else had been caught by these horrible men?

She was brought out of her revelry as the men forced her into a sitting position again. The liquid was making her throat burn like an itch, like she had swallowed a chili whole. She would've made sounds out of her throat to signal that she was burning up but could make nothing. She merely coughed and spluttered creating an exuberant amount of saliva to try and cool it down as she swallowed it constantly. She looked up into the faces of the men surrounding her, defiant. Hard, thick cocks stood just a couple of centimetres away from her face, but she ignored them, trying not to think about what would happen next. The man in front of her ran his fingers through her flaming ginger hair. It would've been a nice gesture under normal circumstances. Instead he gripped it hard and brought her lips to the bulbous tip of his cock. It was rough against her smooth lips, almost feeling coarse. She panted gently on it unthinkingly, the man putting his hands around the back of her head. She gulped as he forced his cock into her mouth, the head becoming smooth under the liquids of her covering it. She knew not to bite lest she anger them. Her lips simply sealed around the cock that was filling her mouth until it reached the back of her throat about halfway down his length. She looked up at the man holding her head, not doing anything.

"Suck it. Or I'll simply use you," He said directly to her, the other men watching eagerly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some stroking their thick cocks. She did nothing, unwilling to conform to him and merely stared. After a while the man shrugged. "Very well,"

Grabbing her entire head with his hands, he pulled her back then slammed her down on his dick hard. It smashed into the back of her throat, causing her to cough and spew out saliva, dumping it all over the cock in a sticky mess. It dribbled down her mouth and chin where it began to drip. The man pulled her head back off his cock and slammed it back down again. Air was dragged in through her nose as she fought to breathe, her head in his hands as she went up and down the large stiff pole. It was like a burning iron rod in her mouth, her lips sealed around it as the sticky mess spluttered and dribbled out of the corners. It dripped off her chin and onto her breasts, mixing with the sweat that was gathering between the two valleys of flesh. She felt it drag out of her mouth as the man pulled back and thrust in again, his cock slammed against the back of her throat once more. Leona coughed up more saliva and spit, covering the cock in her mouth. Her body started shaking as he continued to ravage her. Convulsing, her body straightened out slightly so the assailant's cock would more easily fit down her throat. She watched, horrified, as her nose ended up touching his stomach, while the cock completely disappeared inside her mouth. The men around her cheered as her hearing became muffled. Muscles in her throat started contracting, squeezing as her body started gagging in a vain attempt to get air. The edges of her vision started going black. Blinking furiously to make it go away she stared up at the man holding his cock in her throat defiant. She could feel her throat bulging, practically see it in her mind's eye. Then he started using her. He pulled her back and forth, up and down on his cock, all the way to the very sheath until it disappeared altogether multiple times. Leona fought her gag reflex as she coughed, spluttered and spewed saliva all over the cock. It filled her, not just the dick but the feeling of it. Of it completely in her throat, of it making her neck bulge. Her body shook. She would go crazy if she stayed here any longer.

The man slammed her down all the way to the bottom of his cock, again making it disappear into her lips. She growled at him but only felt it vibrate against her neck. She wanted to whimper, to let out, to let it go. But thankfully the silencing drug had worked for her. She would remain strong in this. The cock was expanding. Her nose started rapidly inhaling until her airways were blocked off, her bulging neck already getting slightly bigger as the man above her came with a groan. Leona struggled to get him out of her but couldn't. Her body sore, she tried to cough, spit out, or constrict her neck in some way. She felt it run in a torrent right down into her throat and into her stomach, the hot liquids burned in her stomach. She could hear the men around her cheering, slowly getting louder until finally she dropped off the man's cock. She collapsed to the floor, the last bits of cum dripping down onto her body. Gasping she panted, inhaling deep breaths as she fought to regain some sort of control, some sort of dignity. She licked her lips and felt her stomach gurgle with the man's cum.

Slurping and sucking sounds filled her ears. She wasn't being used anymore, so it wasn't her, and in fact it sounded… skilled. As if the creator of the sounds was an expert at this. She glanced over between the men, the other female in the room finally in her vision. She was on her knees, hands untied. Lips around one of the many cocks surrounding her and her hands on two more. Her white hair was slick and messy, sticking to her body. Her beautiful white skin clashed against the murky skin tones of the men. Her cheeks were pulled inwards, as she was sucking in, the man in front of her groaning and bucking into her mouth. Leona could practically see the smile on her lips as she brought them to the very tip of the cock, cum pouring out in streams, slipping past the edges of her lips and onto her shapely body. The man spent, the woman opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around visibly inside, then closed and swallowed, the ball of cum obvious as it slid down inside her throat. She smiled and licked her lips, panting.

Diana noticed where all the men were looking and glanced over. Her eyes narrowed as they saw Leona, her face impassive. Cum stained lips curved into a smile as she got onto all fours, pawing slightly towards Leona. Leona tried screaming at her, disbelief filling her entire core. How could she do this? She was here. Here! With these men! They needed to get out now!

"Oh good, they've given you one of those noiseless drugs. That'll make things so much easier. They usually only use them when they don't wanna make any noise but still wanna fuck," Diana said satisfactorily.

"Followed me here huh?" She snarled at Leona, wiggling her massive peach-like butt around behind her. "Well this'll teach you a lesson. I came to their village looking for shelter, they have this tradition of everyone impregnating the same girl. Increases the sense of community if no one knows whose child is who apparently. And I needed some… satisfying. I needed to be used. Speaking of which, is someone gonna do something?" She snarled to the men.

Diana dropped her head to the floor and used her hands to spread open her massive ass cheeks behind her, still smiling at Leona now on the same level. "But you though bitch," Diana groaned loudly as a man slammed his cock into her ass, his hands squishing her ass like massive marshmallows as his cock disappeared inside her "You're gonna be raped," Diana chuckled as the man drew back.

Leona watched, mesmerised as Diana moaned into the ground, her face awash with pleasure as the cock ravaged her ass. The plump pieces of flesh bounced and wobbled with every thrust, each time the man's hips would come in contact with them completely bottoming out inside the moaning girl in front of him. Diana's tongue was hanging out. Leona's insides squirmed as she looked over the scene in front of her. The beautiful white body scuffling around in the dirt in front of her, the shapely hips holding up her massive ass, presenting it to the man currently pounding it. One hand rubbed in between her legs. The other clawed desperately at the ground. Her tongue out. Her eyes unfocused, pleasure taking over her face. She panted deeply unable to concentrate on words anymore. Sticky fluids crashed down her legs, and out of her mouth, spluttering to the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Leona squirmed backwards. Her back touched a wall of legs. She silently shrieked uselessly as hands went underneath her arms and pulled her up so she stood. She tried wriggling away as more hands pulled her into position. Her rape was coming. Now she had no escape at all. Her body itched, it burned, after seeing that scene. Did she even want to escape she wondered as a man walked right in front of her.  
His hands clamped around her tight firm ass making her breath leave her lungs. His cock slipped in between her thighs rubbing against her velvet curtains. Pleasure sprang through her body scratching the itch but also making it worse. Like a stingy nettle the more she scratched it, the more she wanted it. Legs shaking she fell forwards against the man unable to hold herself up anymore. She felt tiny shivers of pleasure spring from her breasts as her nipples rubbed against the man's chest. Sweat condensed on her body making the friction feel oh so much better. She panted into his shoulders. Defiance that filled her eyes was fading as quickly as it was being replaced by lust.

The man took one stroke back and slammed straight upwards into her pussy.

If Leona could've moaned she would've. The man groaned as his cock was surrounded by the extremely tight walls of Leona's pussy. Her muscles clearly payed off as she clamped down on his dick unwilling to let go. Leona writhed in the man's arms as his hands went round to her thighs and with a quick bounce, causing her to smash his cock even deeper into her, lifted her up off the floor, the restraints that previously held her gone. Unable to contain herself any longer, she silently moaned with her tongue hanging out. Her lack of any sort of action in forever had made her weak to this. Pleasure streamed through her. It was better than the throat fucking by far but even that she admitted had its own certain… appeal to it. The adrenaline, the feeling of her throat being filled by a big cock again filled her with such… Leona gulped and closed her eyes. It was too late now. Her mind squirmed one last time as her body lost itself to pleasure. She had fallen to this rape.

Her arms hung limply by her sides as she allowed pleasure to wash over her. The man's groans filled her ears. So she felt that good huh? The other men around her has made a tighter circle but she could still just about hear Diana's moans. She wrapped her legs around the man's body. Her arms went around his shoulders. She watched the men stroke their members, all of them looking at her. All of them watching. Her. She shivered as she was exposed to all the greedy, hungry, beastly eyes of the men wanting their go fucking her. She almost jumped as another man put his hands on her shoulders from behind. She felt him put his face in her hair as his body pressed against hers. She didn't even realise the pressure of the man currently raping her until his orgasm, his cock expanding slightly as he pumped her full of cum. Her body twitched as she felt the hot liquid build up inside her, her pussy twitching with unfinished pleasure. Fires of the furnace inside her burned as it screamed for more fuel. The man stumbled backwards as another took his place, the man behind her now holding her up ready for the next man to rape her. She didn't even try to fight this one.

Fear filled her as this one slammed his cock into her, pleasure making her wriggle as his hands went around her butt to hold her up. Was she going to have to take all these men? Did Diana already do this alone? Her face scrunched up as pleasure blasted its way through her, the man now slamming her hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside her. She shook as the men pressed together, sandwiching her in the middle. What was she to do? She jumped as she felt a cock push itself against her asshole. Oh no. No. Fucking hell no!

Leona silently screamed to the world as pain ripped through her. She slammed her head into the shoulder of the man in front of her as both her holes squeezed involuntarily as reflex to the unexpected and large intrusion in her ass. Pain and pleasure mixed to heighten her senses as the man proceeded to slam into her without thought, uncaring about her anal virginity now being defunct. Pain triggered down her nerves. The bastard hadn't even lubed as he started to fully rape her ass. Her body tensed in pain as each cock slammed inside her together, coordinated. They went slow at first, clearly harder to move around in a completely clenched body. The front one however got to move fasted due to the lubrication and started slamming into her. Pleasure wracked her mind as she slumped back into the chest of the other man. She silently screamed as he pounded up into her ass. She felt completely bloated, her hands clutching her stomach. She could feel the two cocks pressing against each other inside her. She groaned as she wriggled around on them. They dug their way into her, scraping out her insides as the pain slowly lessened. It felt amazing, each one of her holes completely filled to the brim, each cock sheathing itself inside her. Her furnace raged as she felt pressure start to build up, pleasure flowing through her body. The pain made it rise faster, sharper than before. Her pussy and ass involuntarily started clamping down as her orgasm approached.

She screamed as she came. Pleasure crashed into her mind so hard her vision went blurry. She blearily noticed herself moving, her body weakly telling her she was off balance but the pleasure signals were overpowering them. Suddenly she landed on her back, iron hard cocks still in her as she lay on top of the man behind her. She bucked into the disgusting cocks, their beautiful hardness crashing into her core over and over again. Who knew it could feel so amazing? She silently moaned, head hanging back, hair dangling onto the floor, mouth open, legs spread as she was pounded continuously through her orgasm, pleasure spilling over. She wanted more. More of this.

A cock appeared in front of her face. Hunger filled her as she wanted it. It pushed itself into her mouth. She gargled as it went completely down her throat in one stroke, the man's balls pressing into her nose as her breath was completely cut off. She sealed her lips around it and sucked hard, feeling her throat bulge as the cock went down it. Saliva splattered the cock and dribbled off it, dropping down into her eyes. She ignored it, coughing on the cock as her vision started darkening around the edges. It felt amazing down her throat.

She had no idea it would feel this amazing, every orifice of hers filled with a cock. Pleasure filled her as her entire being become a tool for satisfying cocks. Defiance completely destroyed by the pain and the pleasure that filled her body. She only wanted more.

* * *

She coughed and spluttered her way through that night. At least she believed it was night, she wasn't really certain. She was raped continuously, used like a ragged cloth, her thick hard muscles becoming soft from the treatment she received. The men knew nothing of her own pleasure but she drowned in it and their cum anyway, feeding off it, feeding off the energy that was in this horrible event. Halfway through she saw something that made her eyes bulge. The thought of it inside her awoke fear inside her, the fear which had been suppressed by the waves of pure pleasure.

"Oh yeah, some of the men have those,' Said Diana to Leona. She was standing up and occasionally walked around teasing the men. They appeared to trust her more than they trusted Leona who had been man-handled ever since the beginning and not even had time to go to the bathroom. "This is a tribe that has werewolves in it. How do you think I got to know them?"

Leona gulped as she watched the thick red member disappeared inside her with the massive knot press against her slavering pussy lips. She screamed as the beast thrusted.

* * *

She awoke some time later. The cold hit her. She shivered. The rapists had washed her down. Oh. How thoughtful, she snarled as she picked herself up. She looked around the cavern and spotted her clothes in a corner of it. She took one step then fell over, the soreness of her entire body suddenly hitting her. She groaned in semi-pain semi-pleasure as the night of horrible yet pleasurable activities came back upon her. She crawled over slowly, mewling with every pull as white goop spilled out of her ass and pussy. Her stomach gurgled with too much liquid. Urgh. Oh she felt sick now, she had clearly drank too much.

She reached the pile of clothes and noticed the little white note on top of it. She opened it feebly.

 _Don't tell them Aspects can't get pregnant or they won't do this to me anymore, bitch. They've been trying for a while now and it's better when they're more determined – Diana_

Leona threw the note down and slumped her naked self against the wall. She watched the white sticky mess slowly exit herself and watched it, slightly fascinated. She gulped as she remembered the night. The events. The feeling.

Her insides twinged.

Next time she'd just have to be more defiant to stop them from raping her she thought to herself.

Leona noticed she had thought there was gonna be another time.

She gulped as her stomach squirmed, excited.

* * *

 **ARGH. I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER. HAVING SOMEONE SLAP ME AND MAKE ME REALISE I'M A PIECE OF SHIT WAS REALLY FUCKING USEFUL.**

 **Gotta get back up, get back into it.**

 **Well I would've finished this one 3 days ago if it wasn't for the fact it's 33C! and 24C at night! NATURE WTF. I'M BRITISH. I CANNOT DO THIS.**

 **Slowly feeling better though. Having at least 2 good days a week which is awesome and the rest are just stable. So I'm doing better. Just not good enough yet.**

 **I watched a Power Rangers movie and felt good about it. Oh I know I'm getting better XD Man that movie was all over the place.**

 **Now feeling like complete and utter shit again. Wtf.**

 **I am such a piece of shit. I did nothing again today. God I'm such a pile of crap.**

 **Also, weird sex fact, you can actually train vaginal muscles but you can't train dick muscles. So women can actually get better orgasms than men. I'm just a cornucopia of knowledge eh guys and girls?**

* * *

 **Still looking for more betareaders**

 **AND D &D PLAYERS**

 **REVIEW DAMMIT**


	11. Headless Horseman Hecarim x Haunted Zyra

Headless Horse Ride

Zyra groaned and doubled over putting a hand against the gravestones. Her stomach gurgled as the alcohol inside her sloshed. She had definitely drunk too much again. It was just so good, the stuff they put out. None of that mulled wine rubbish. The three witches really knew how to throw a party. She groaned as she clutched her gurgling stomach.

Cold wind blew through the fake graveyard. Zyra shivered as she sat behind a gravestone, rubbing her arms gently. Too hard and she would rub all the paint off she had put onto herself to make this costume. Though in the end she barely wore anything other than the body paint. Not even a bra. She was proud of that though, she got to show her melons to the world and nobody would notice. Not that she had any nipples anymore for people to notice, her magic having blasted them off years ago. The crumbling dust she had put on top of it all had been the real killer, the patchy stonework, rotting roots and leaf skirt pulling it all together. Undead plant lady would rise again. And miss most of the party at this rate she thought to herself. It was too damn hot inside she cursed. Too many bodies adding to the heat. And outside it was absolutely freezing with this wind. Her eyes spied the maze. The hedges were high enough that only a giant would be able to see over the top of them.

Zyra dashed towards the maze, breasts bouncing, and ducked inside the entrance. She clutched her stomach then walked slowly through it, not really paying attention where she was going. She would find the middle without even trying, the hedges would guide her there without her even having to lift a finger. The queasiness from her stomach just made the going slow. She would be fine in a couple of minutes she was sure.

* * *

Hecarim wondered how long he had been in here. Alright, seeing out of a flaming pumpkin head didn't exactly make it easy but he was certain that animals had an instinctual way of finding the right way, like how cows all go to the tops of hills before an earthquake or tsunami is going to happen. And he was half horse wasn't he? He had most of what came with being a horse. Besides the ability to eat grass. Good to know that even being half horse his appendix was as useless as ever. He groaned as he wandered through the maze. He really wanted something more to drink. He wasn't drunk enough for this. Morgana had been kind enough to bring out a massive cup for him filled with the shared alcohol but it was hardly enough. The horse part took a lot to take down and it was really itching for some more. It was good stuff, really warmed him up. A positive seeing as he was stuck outside in the cold. He muscles felt stiff and he stretched as he walked forwards, his costume straining to be off his body.

Oh. Hecarim smiled awkwardly to himself. Good thing they had included the pouch in the costume. Oh god he was getting hot. And he was alone. Nobody would see. There was nothing to worry about. Hecarim smiled to himself. He could even risk it in here. He would need more space to move around in but everyone else would be inside, drinking their asses off. The middle. There was meant to be a bench there and plenty of space for "The midnight rituals" Morgana had stressed about but then laughed at. It'll just be a massive ring in the middle with a backless bench she had said. It's just Tristana who likes to play all the pomp and theatricality. Hecarim turned the next corner and desperately started looking for the centre of the maze. There at least he could get some relief in that damned maze.

A left here. A right there. Isn't there like a North Star or something that you can follow? Hecarim shook his pumpkin masked head and groaned as he walked onwards. A couple of circles later and several times passing that same tree that looked like the Hoff lead to a curved hedge. The middle. Yes, he was almost there. He followed it round, one hand running through the hedge until he spied the entrance. He walked through, poking his head around first to be met with a surprise of even more plants.

Zyra lay on the bench in the very centre of the circle. Hecarim watched from the very entrance of the circle as his mind replayed back his relationship with the milf of their weird group. They really were an all ages group but Zyra was by far the oldest of them all though her body often argued otherwise. And she often flaunted that fact to the jealousy of the other younger members who did their best to look trim. Hecarim smiled as he got a full view of her body then sighed as he realised he wouldn't be able to do it with her here. She hadn't noticed him yet, she was probably resting her eyes after drinking too much. Or maybe…

Hecarim walked over slowly, his hooves deliverable clomping into the ground to make his presence known. Zyra's head came up into view and she watched him carefully. They had never really spoken that much so he didn't really know how to breach the conversation.

"I…"

"Got lost?" Zyra propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Of course. Glad I've finally found the middle. There was a prize here right?" he asked and feigned looking around the circle. It was hard trying to keep his eyes off her. Zyra sat up and crossed her legs, hugging herself slightly as she put her arms under her breasts.

She looked at him with another raised eyebrow "That was half an hour ago Hecarim,"

Half an hour ago? "Well… Guess I'm not that good at mazes," He said as he stood next to the bench. "Mind if I stand here?"

Zyra rolled her eyes "You're terrible at mazes. And don't you mean sit here?"

"Horses sleep standing up. We don't sit," Hecarim shrugged.

"You're not sleeping and you're not a horse," Zyra said, rubbing her arms as she squeezed her breasts unconsciously in them.

"More horse than most realise," Hecarim said matter-of-factly. His stomach squirmed with nervousness. Suggestion. That was it. Seem innocent. Make it all her own idea. Let her come to it on her own without pointing it out. He swallowed. The plan was a long shot but it's what people did on Halloween right?

"Want me to lead you out?" Zyra looked up at him. He gulped again. "I can easily find my way around all these bushes," She waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah," He shrugged and stretched, the pouch straining as his body rippled in one smooth motion. "I'm finally here. Might as well enjoy it. Nobody else is gonna come here," Oh god don't look at her. She was looking up at him with her mouth open slightly. Little clouds of vapour appeared from her mouth. Her lips were grey from the body paint but so plump and smooth. Her long brown hair spiralled off her head and down her back into more smooth body. Her shoulders rolled as she rubbed herself down, her long fingers wrapping around her slender arms. Her forearms cupped her breasts, pushing them up, increasing her bust. His pouch strained as he watched them, noticing she didn't wear a bra. But nobody had said anything Hecarim noticed. Maybe she was more sexual than he first thought. Her back was also uncovered, smooth and simple, showing the singular line running down that was her spine made him think of statues and sculptures. It lead down to her waist, thinner than he had realised, flatter than he had thought it possible for someone her age - then down to her hips. They were the only things that were actually covered on her. Her ass, and other more intimate parts covered by the leaf skirt she had made for the costume. Then her thighs, the thick thighs that were wrapped in leaves and vines. They squashed up against one another, rubbing each other gently as she constantly crossed and uncrossed her legs. Her large feet were uncovered and also grey. He could see every toe and the smooth arch of it.

Hecarim quickly averted his eyes as he noticed he had been staring for too long. Zyra hadn't noticed. She gripped her elbows to stop her hands from going down into her skirt and rubbing her pussy. Gods she was horny. She hadn't had sex in ages now that she thought about it. Or at least good sex. Sex that she would enjoy. She liked the bigger but thinner men personally, at least for the flings that she usually had. They were easier to walk over, their fake confidence handed to them by their height. Sure she was smaller than she would've liked to be but it just made it easier to persuade them. But now. Now was an emergency. She had hoped that she could lead Hecarim out so she could have some alone time. She just hoped his nose wasn't that good cause she could smell herself. Smell her sloppy entrance that was waiting to be pounded. She needed a good pounding, not one where she walked all over them. But someone gave it to her as good as she gave it to them. Her fingers would have to do. There was no one else around other than the horse.

She gulped. The horse. More horse than she realised. Zyra's stomach dropped as if she had just jumped off a bridge. Wearing nothing but that bungee rope that never looked as if it would hold. Her lungs suddenly demanded more air as she looked over at the stallion next to her. He would've looked dashing in the full highwayman outfit he had put on. The flaming pumpkin ruined it but she honestly didn't concentrate on that. All attention went over to his flank. The thick muscles of his horse half held his body still whilst he stood. She could see their lines going all the way to his hind legs underneath the cloak. But more importantly. There underneath the cloak around his back half were straps. Straps and a massive piece of leather under his legs. It bulged. It was straining, threatening to spring free if not for the small silver hooks holding the straps in place. Zyra watched it. A hand disentangled itself and slipped over her breast, squeezing the fleshy orb between her fingers. She wanted it. Fear filled her lust-addled mind as reason tried to scream its way past the aphrodisiac in her system. No. There was no one else around.

She needed it.

Zyra was terrified. Though it didn't stop her.

"Hecarim. What's the pouch for?"

Hecarim hadn't actually planned this far. He honestly hadn't expected any of it to work. A woman. A human woman. Was asking about his cock. His heart shook as he pondered what to say next, the 0.5 seconds he had. He was used to having mares. Sure interspecies wasn't really much of a problem these days, Shyvanna was basically living proof of this, but it usually came with its own problems. He found human women beautiful, they were absolutely stunning but none would think of having sex with him. He bred other mares, ones who could take him. They were beautiful too but even he had often thought of the other species. He doubted that no man hadn't in these times. The demons like Evelynn or the Vastaya like Ahri. Who hadn't thought of it? Smooth. Make her cross the distance first.

"It's my cock pouch," He said, his voice shaking slightly. She glanced up at him then her eyes immediately went straight down to the pouch. He wanted her. And be damned if he wasn't going to get her. His hands became possessive as it reached down and cupped her face, pulling her eyes up until she stared eye to eye with him. Time to see if this shot in the dark worked.

"Want to see it Zyra?"

Zyra stared into the pumpkin and saw through the mess of orange, saw the determined eyes of the centaur behind it. She didn't respond. Her body went by pure instinct right now. Her hunger, her furnace was now insatiable. She knew nothing of what would happen when she crossed the line. Her hands instead went forwards to Hecarim's flank and slid down his body. Such thick strong muscles rippled under her touch, not used to a foreign touch, a delicate touch. The smooth texture changed to leather as she went further down. Her fingers happened upon the metal hook holding it all in place. Zyra swallowed. She knelt so that the pouch was in front of her face. Then she unhooked it.

It flopped out. It almost hit her face as it sprung out in a wide arc from its confines. It was, well, a horse cock. Obviously. It was longer than her arm. It was thicker than her arm. It was hardening, the strength of the muscle looking as powerful as one of his legs. And was black, the first half a lighter tone than the second even thicker half.

Zyra shook in fear but she couldn't stop her lust. Her hand reached out. It touched the long thick member, then dragged its way down it. She gulped as she knelt, getting under the beast carefully and came face to face with the thing she had unleashed. She saw Hecarim paw the ground with his hooves. He was shaking too she realised, comforting her a little. However she still had no idea how she was going to deal with this thing. She never thought about anything like this before. She was certain her magic would help keep herself together but other than that, this was unchartered territory. She wrapped her other hand around it and started pulling herself up and down it. It was stupid to even try anything else. How this would fit… she wasn't even sure if it was possible but her body wanted to try.

Hecarim groaned as the woman below him did what she could to pleasure him before the main event. There was little preparation they could do though he realised as him going down to prepare her wasn't really gonna happen unless he sprawled on the floor and would most likely have a hard time getting up again. He shook as pleasure flowed through him, the delicate hands of the older woman going up and down his length. He wondered if she had ever done something like this before. His cock twitched as she gently rubbed the slightly flared head. He almost jumped as he felt something wet touch it. Her tongue started lathering the head of his dick, uselessly trying to cover the entire of it. He held back his natural buck as pleasure started filling him. He didn't want to smack her in the face with his appendage. Zyra however had other ideas. He felt her start to cover more and more of his member as she hugged it, pressing her entire body up against it. Her soft body pressed pleasurably into him and he couldn't hold back. He bucked, his cock rubbing up against her, thoughts of filling her completely taking over. Nervousness filled him, his arms itching, and palms sweaty. He wanted more. God knows what would happen next.

It was more comfortable to work with now. Still terrifying but after a while it had become more natural to pleasure the stallion. Grains of pleasure trickled through her as skin pressed against skin. Her furnace burned hot, liquids spewing out of her snatch. It trickled down her legs causing them to itch. She wanted it. Now. She didn't wait any longer for her mind to argue. For her emotions to get in the way. She flipped around onto her hands and knees then pushed herself up onto all fours. Her ass was parked up into the air and she shuffled backwards, blindly trying to find the large member. Zyra jumped as she felt Hecarim place it against her pussy. Oh this was not enough preparation. She quickly thought out every single spell she possibly could in hopes of it somehow saving her. Panicking as the pressure against her pussy grew and grew, she dropped her head to the ground and used her hands to open her nether lips wider in some hope it would change things. Her lust filled mind filled her body with anticipation as it pushed past her lips in one big push.

It slammed into her painfully. The ground absorbed most of her screams as she bit into it. The feeling of being bloated had never applied to her since then. Her hands shook as they dropped from holding herself open to the floor limply. Her stomach burbled below her. She dared not to look at it. Shaking, her hand came up and dragged along her stomach. She could feel it. The massive bulge. Her fingers felt the shape of the cock's head, her insides stretching to take him. It. Shaking, her entire body convulsed in pain, then pleasure came through as it did. Fear filled her with the stretching that she could feel. Oh gods. He was going to split her in two. Her hips had never felt this big before, her butt pushing out more than squats would ever do for her. She gasped as her entire body contorted to take the horse cock. Her lungs sucked in what air they could, her entire body weak as her muscles spasmed around the meaty cock. It was only getting better. Pleasure flowed through her with every squirm and writhe. She was going to cum just by having him in her, her lust filled body forcing her to feel pleasure through the pain. He wasn't even moving yet.

Hecarim felt glorious. Nothing had been as tight as this. No mare could compare to this. He drew back and thrusted in again, eager to get as deep as he possibly could. She could only fit on about half of it but it was more than enough. He groaned loudly as he pulled back and smashed back into her. She was braced by the ground so it was just a matter of her body holding up. But she was older, more experienced his lust filled mind reasoned.

A thrusting frenzy started. The cock spread her wide as Zyra howled into the night. The sounds of wet slaps and squidges came forth as liquids splattered across the copulating duo. Pleasure rippled through Zyra as her entire body almost breathed in and out with the cock. It was impossible to make it less painful and more pleasurable with her limbs unable to contribute to anything. She felt her orgasm come down once, then twice as it slammed into her. Her pussy tightened around the massive cunt breaking member feebly. Suddenly, Hecarim couldn't hold it any longer, the pleasure overcoming him, his lungs screaming for air. His cock twitching, he forced himself as deep as he could into Zyra as he unleashed his seed into the moist hole he was plugging. Zyra groaned incoherently as her body trembled and stretched to take his cum. Her stomach ballooned as rope after white rope of horse cum filled her.

The horse above her collapsed down onto the ground. With a loud pop, the meaty horse cock disconnected itself from her lips allowing a torrent of white to escape like a burst pipe. Pain filled Zyra's body as she felt her body try and repair the damage done to her for her. She almost punched herself. At least she was still alive but that was the damn most stupid thing to do. She looked over at the horse next to her. She wanted to go over. She placed a hand on her stomach and waited for her womb to empty itself, the puddle of sticky liquids getting bigger and bigger by her ass. Her body shook painfully as it returned to its normal proportions as if it was surprised to be back to normal. Zyra gasped, sucking in air for her lungs. She coughed hard, to get all the unwanted tremors still going through her body. Her coughing fit eventually finished and, with some effort, sat up. Zyra immediately regretted it. Pain sprung through her, pleasure hot on its heels but pain nevertheless. Her nether lips screamed at her as they twitched and tightened. She groaned, slumping over to her hands and knees. She put her hand forwards, and each hand afterwards felt like she was carrying bags of stones with her as she dragged herself towards Hecarim.

She eventually made it to the downed centaur and sat up against his belly. She patted it weakly and slumped against him. She panted as she lay there, listening to him pant just as hard. Silence filled the small circle as they sat in the middle of the maze. Zyra swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Well that was the stupidest horse ride I've ever had," She said placing her hands on her stomach.

"In soviet Russia, horse rides you," Hecarim said back in a terrible Russian accent.

Zyra laughed and laughed loudly. Her stomach hurt with every laugh. She curled up and nuzzled into his stomach. "This is the worst situation for that joke ever,"

Hecarim smiled. "Well. Isn't that what you're meant to do? Make a pretty girl laugh?"

Zyra smiled to herself, knowing that Hecarim couldn't see her.

She was still terrified. She had no idea what was going to happen next because of what they just did. Her body was probably changed for life. But honestly, she was in for the wild ride.

* * *

 **Still looking for D &D players and BetaReaders. Doing a piratey/city defense styled campaign**

 **Ignore this bit, these are just my thoughts.**

 **Would you believe it! A person threatened to take down one of my stories! The same person from 2 years ago! Would you damn believe it! Sir, I respect the fact you're a little shit that has nothing to do, but seriously, get a life XD**

 **And feeling like utter shit again today. Man. I just wanna write some stuff. I want to go film stuff, I want to get a job, and I want to have my strength back. I hate it when my body just wants me to lay in bed and do nothing because everything hurts.**

 **I've gotta cultivate a proper mindset. Like one, I need to keep thinking. I need to keep it up. I can't just go through days not thinking or questioning anything. I need to keep writing down these thoughts. And I want my own place, a place where I can flourish and meet people. And I want a dog. And a cat. But first, lets get a job and keep thinking. I need to keep thinking. Not thinking will just keep me in this rut. I wont heal. It happened 2 years ago when the Ex was here. You just didn't think. You had panic attacks make you think. You haven't got that this time (Both a blessing and a curse) so your constant reminder isn't there anymore. You haven't got that anxiety to remind you you're still fighting (I know, I used anxiety to my advantage to get over mental illness. I'm adaptable if anything first)**

 **God I've got so much I wanna do. Like. It's just piling up. There's just so much I want to do in my life and yet I can't feel like doing any of it. I fucking hate this depression. I hate it with a passion. There's so much. So much I wanna do, I spent years figuring out what I wanted and then when I'm finally making a start on it I have depression again. I want to be whole again. I want to be the person who pursues with abandon.**

 **Today I felt something in my gut. It was small and not really that significant but it dropped me out of my stupor. It was this gurgling of emotion. Like a big beast from a mythical land rumbling in its sleep. Like a sleeping dragon coughing right by Bilbo Baggins. I felt nervousness today. As well as anger and a little bit of anticipation. And anxiety. All of these emotions were small. As I said, really freaking small, as if a couple of coins of the mountain of gold that Smaug sits on started rolling down the pile. But they were there. I even had enough in me to think about the heart I put into stories. To read the reviews which told me I was amazing. It was weird, but it brought about so much hope. I've been apathetic for a bit now, around 6 months of going in and out (I was feeling kinda good as Uni ended but then dropped again) but this makes me hope for more.**

 **And I feel like crap again. Well, was good whilst it lasted.**

 **Oh fuck no. Worse than crap. Shit. Anxiety back. Not good. Not good at all. I dealt with this. I don't wanna deal with this anymore. I spent 2 years getting over you anxiety. You can go fuck off as well. You're worse than depression.**

 **This is either a good thing that I can feel anxiety and it's waking me up from the apathy. Or this is my anxiety coming back and it can go rightly fuck off.**

 **Have you ever thought about symbols? I have a lot. Like how they can be hijacked. It's weird. You know the German swastika? That was originally a symbol used by one of the greatest artists ever, Hokusai. The confederate flag is now considered a symbol of black oppression and even Pepe the freaking frog is now a symbol for white right wing extremists. Why do we have to kill off these symbols? Why do we have to cut away our history? I'm not sure there's a right answer here but it just hurts to see something so full of history, so amazing, like Hokusai, become a symbol for something eviler. Why can't we get rid of the associations? What does it take to understand a symbol?**


	12. Slayer Jinx x Slayer Pantheon

Slayers

The party was lit. Like seriously lit. Like head banging, shield smashing, throat screaming lit. At least it was for the 30 seconds he had alone with the track selection. He didn't know Tristana could slap that hard. Jesus that witch was such a bitch. Like seriously. No one wanted thrash? Grind? Gothic? Come on man. Argh. All this slow music was getting on his nerves. Gerry Rafferty? Marvin Gaye? Okay. Who the hell put on Careless Whisper? This was a party! A rave! A freaking awesome one. Until now of course. Everyone was looking dopey. They just sat there, all swaying, playing Smash (He had been banned since the first time he tried playing it) on those retro controllers (Guess why), cuddling up on sofas (There is now a banned list), getting all mushy. It sickened him. They should be raving! Partying! Head banging, drink downing, guitar smashing partying! It had been pretty good even without the metal he grumbled to himself. He had enjoyed the background haunted screams. The witches had done well; not as well as he wanted but it would do. God damn it. He could only rely on his partner. Speaking of which, where was she? Fear settled in him ever so slightly. Oh shit. They really didn't need to be banned from another party. This was one of the few they had left. Nope. Not losing this one.

To anyone watching, it was as if Pantheon had frozen for about 30 seconds then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Comic action dictates that there should be a spinning cup of alcohol left behind in his stead and it would inevitably fall over. It did. Right into the nachos. Nobody really cared. If anything, it was an improvement.

Pantheon rushed through the rooms looking for his partner in crime. The problem was he didn't want any of the crime part tonight. I mean sure, they looked as if they had come from a nuclear apocalypse and had robbed several banks, but

They had intended to look that way. They couldn't do them in for looking like they were from Payday in the apocalypse. Only with zombies, not actual money. I mean money blowed anyway. He jumped, ducked, dipped and dived through rooms like a belated action hero late for a date. They never seem to wear watches do they? His spiked bright red mohawk brushed against the upper frame of the door as he walked sideways through it, the spiked shield he had transformed from a massive stop sign really got in the way of many things. Mainly the food. Thankfully no one was standing up so it meant less people to body slam out of the way.

God dammit. Nowhere in the house. She could be anywhere now. Where the hell had she gone? Outside? Pantheon ran through the house exactly the same way he came, barrelling over the Blood Moon party, knocking over a dazed Heartseeker, he wasn't exactly sure which one with his eyes blurring all the pink together, and ran out the door into the cool night air. Maze to the right. Oh, somebody just screamed in there. Graveyard to the right. Likely not the maze, or the graveyard. Wait, of course. The bike. The panic in Pantheon subsided a little as he walked at a slower pace towards his favourite vehicle.

It was there on the other side of the house of course. A massive hot rod, completely decked out with all the greatest gear, leather jackets, flaming skulls, massive unnecessary flags, his bitch sitting on it. And it was beautiful. The bitch was fucking awesome as well. She looked as hot as the burning sun sitting there on his bike. He licked his lips. If only she'd lay herself across it, that seductively slim body, all that skin contrasting with the shiny black and red metal. Mmmm, he just loved to think about it. He dreamed about it. And his mouth hung open when she did 2 seconds later, looking up at the stars.

Pantheon gulped. His pants had become rather tight. He licked his lips from inside his helmet, staring at the babe on his bike. God she was hot. Her slim body curves over his bike, long legs up in the air as she played air guitar with her minigun. Her red and pink hair so long it trailed along the floor. But it didn't matter if it got dirty, it added to it. She wore a tight leather jacket that hung to her shoulders. It was barely big enough to go around her, he doubted she could button it up. It left her arms uncovered, only the fingerless gloves hiding anything. Completely unnecessary. Underneath was a purple super low v-necked tank top. Baggy, but not revealing. She wasn't like those other girls, she didn't flaunt it for sex appeal. She flaunted cause it was her. Dirty denim shorts hung to her hips, held on tightly by a thick brown leather belt. It left most of her legs uncovered though, slim and smooth as the rest of her body. Thighs were just, there. Calves were covered, the heavy boots, the strips of fabric so that she could fill out those boots. Her feet were so tiny. He remembered from when they had gotten dressed. She strung herself out on the bike, bouncing around on it precariously but never falling out as she flailed her air guitar out into the night sky. Pantheon's muscles rippled as he walked forwards, glad of the thick pants he wore.

"Air guitar? At your age?" He asked, his mask betraying nothing.

"I'm jamming in reverence to the only thing more explosive in this life than us," Jinx said in barely a whisper as she jammed frantically the sounds of silence.

"The stars?" Pantheon raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah the stars!" Jinx sat up and kicked him in the chest "The several nuclear bombs worth of materials and explosions happening in the heavens above us. Duuhhhh" She crashed back down on the bike, crossing her arms.

Pantheon smiled. He put one foot on the holsters of the bike and shifted Jinx upwards.

"Hey doofus, what gives making me move out of my comfortable space," She complained, crossing her arms. Jinx shivered slightly as she felt Pantheon's arms come around her. She watched as he swung himself up onto the bike and placed her back into his lap, his hands gripping the handlebars. He grabbed the key from his back pocket, slammed his spear into the makeshift holder he had put on the bike and leaned back into his seat letting Jinx fall against his chest. His hand slipped past her and in swift motions, stuck the key in, turned the engine one, then kicked the bike into life. He put his head next to Jinx's

"What gives, is your song sucks and I've got an explosion much closer than millions of miles away," He growled in her ear. Jinx smiled madly as Pantheon revved the engine, holding onto the brakes as his back wheel spun uselessly plastering the road with rubber. He unleashed the brakes and they slammed back into the seat, Jinx pressing even more into Pantheon as he pressed back into the cushioned seat with the bike pulling forwards at an incredible speed.

The engine blasted above everything else. They had to shout to one another to even have a change of hearing whatever the other said. The engine roared as they screamed in ecstasy of night. Of speed. Streetlamps blurred into long streaks of neon light as they pounded along the road. Cars came and were quickly just images in the mirrors as they sped and squealed around them, all thoughts of the laws nonexistence as those attempting to hold them back quickly ate their dust. Jinx's massively long hair fluttered in a turbulent stream behind them. The smell of oil was intoxicating as they drove, the big spluttering and roaring, a beast and content pussycat all at the same time. It vibrated hard as they rode and Pantheon could already feel his legs becoming numb. They were already boiling from the amount of friction with the bike but they were getting hotter by the minute, due to the passenger in his arms.

Jinx acted like a cat on the bike. She ground against him, stretched out and wiggled her body as he drove. It probably wasn't on purpose, this was just what she did and he let her. She would howl in his ear, hump the bike and his crotch, grab onto his arms and then languish herself on the vibrating fuel tank in front of him. His crotch itched, his bulge and hardness was so obvious he didn't even try to hide it. Instead, he played along. He pumped back, took sharper turns to almost fling her off the bike, screamed right back into her ears and popped wheelies, which caused her to slam back into his chest as gravity forced them together like some cheesy rom-com. But he wanted more. He wanted her. He wanted more of this fun. This craziness. This adrenaline. He leaned over and pressed himself down, his chest pressing against her back. He kept going down, his eyes never leaving the road, as he pushed her all the way down to the fuel tank in front of them. He squished her underneath his muscular form. Jinx was pressed against the hard shiny metal, the vibrations going through her and into Pantheon. He wish he could've heard her voice. He wanted to hear her panting, to be screaming as he destroyed any semblance of sanity.

He felt her push back into his crotch. This bitch. This manipulating bitch. She wanted it just as much as he did. God he was gonna give it to her. He was gonna destroy her. He groaned as her ass pressed up against his hard-on, sliding it between the tight cheeks of her shorts. Right then. She wanted to play hard, she was gonna get hard.

Pantheon took one hand off the handles. He lowered his speed ever so slightly but they still shot along the road and had to weave around cars. Blindly his hand wrapped itself around her waist, then snuck down to her shorts. Snapping the belt in his hand he broke open her shorts. The button popped off and flew into the road. It probably smashed someone's windscreen but who the fuck cared. His large hand went down and claimed the prize. She was soaking. Totally soaking. It was a fucking waterworks down there. She was dripping all over his bike. It was his fucking wet dream. Using two fingers he spread her lips open then stuck a finger into her tiny pussy. Damn. Pantheon's fingers were big, but if she was this tight around just a finger he was gonna rock her world. He plunged the finger deeper, twirling it, twisting it, then curling it. He felt her jolt in his arms when he did that, gripping whatever she could reach as hard as she could. God he wished he could see her face. What course of heaven was she in right now?

He got it. He knew what to do. His hand slowly drew itself out of her insides, pulled down her shorts as far as they could go, exposing her crotch to the world, and then disentangled itself with her. Still driving one handed he watched carefully as they slowly got out of the city streets and ended up down country road. Only 5 miles to the next major populated area. No time at all. He would have barely started fucking her by the time they got there. He concentrated. His hand. Right. Down to his own belt. He unbuckled it. It was a proper belt, not one of those flimsy fake ones she had bought for the costume. Stupid. He would give her a proper belt. He would teach the bitch a lesson or two with it as well. God stop fantasising man he thought as the road sped past. The girl is already spewing out on your bike seat. Concentrate on the now dammit. He growled and reached in, pulled his boxers down then pulled his cock out. His balls rested uncomfortably on the seat but who the hell cared. They had to get used to it for this lay.

Pantheon wrapped his hand around Jinx's waist and pulled her into him as far as he possible could. Now just to smash the hole. He knew what to do. He pulled back and flicked down a gear, the bike's front tire going into the air. Jinx was thrown back into him, the momentum pulling her up into the air slightly as Pantheon stayed fixed to the bike. He held the wheelie, Jinx practically laying on him as he positioned himself perfectly. He felt the knob connect to the entrance that he wanted. Then Pantheon landed the wheelie.

He heard her scream this time. The wheel came crashing down onto the road and with the momentum she hilted him completely in one smooth movement. In utter pain and utter pleasure he felt her squirm beneath him as he felt the same, the shared experience causing him to cry out. The knob had hit the cervix. She was too small for him and he had broken her, stretched her out completely. Only the vibrations of the bike made it mind bogglingly amazing. His eyes unfocused as he drove, the world becoming a haze of colour as pleasure sprung from his crotch. It didn't so much come in waves, it came in as more of a haze. Like a thick fog of pleasure filling his entire being, only to be interrupted by lightning flashes of pain reminding him of what he had done. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to concentrate on the road in front of him, adrenaline pumping through him. He swerved and dived as a roundabout came up, and over, and back down again. Every bounce made another slam, every slam caused them both to yell out again in each other's pleasure and agony. Just the way they liked it. Pantheon smiled giddily behind his mask as the girl below him gripped his cock like a vice, a vibrating one. His legs and crotch screamed in pain but his mind fogged it up with pleasure. Below him, Jinx collapsed onto the fuel tank, tongue out, eyes dazed. The bitch was going through continuous vibrations with his cock inside her. It must've felt as incredible for her as it did for him. He had done it. He popped another wheelie in celebration but quickly came back down off it. He groaned into his helmet and slowed down.

Pantheon eventually pulled over and stopped the engine. The entire bike still burned hot, the friction, energy, combustion making burn like lava. The uncalled for heat that just lingers. It would take ages for them to cool off. He panted hard, his lungs desperate for air as adrenaline drained him of all the reserves he could muster. He wrapped his arms around Jinx and stepped off the bike with her, the girl limp in his arms. He pushed her against the bike and growled in her ear in some attempt to make her listen, to carry herself. No dice. He placed her over the bike and shaking, he continued what he wanted to do. Plow the bitch.

His hips thrust in and out like a madman. Admittedly this is what he and she currently looked like to the world but he didn't care. Pantheon's plan for anyone who found them smashing at 1am in the morning on the night of Halloween was to stick a shaking middle finger up at them. His shaking hands gripped her thighs as he fucked her doggystyle over the bike, the girl making ragged moans as now there was no more pain, only pleasure. His entire body tensed as he leaned over her. He watched as his cock disappeared inside her big pussy lips, her entire now body willing to accept his big meaty cock. They wrapped around it so succulently, squelched so beautifully. They covered him with so much lubricant it dripped down onto the pavement they stood on.

He slammed into her again and again and again as he called out her name. He stopped momentarily as he heard her weakly call out his, but it only invigorated him more, his dick was so hard it was painful. He wanted more, he wanted everything. He wanted her. This crazy bitch was his. Pantheon cast his helmet off and grabbed the bitch's neck. Her crazy lips and smile still punched on her face in pure bliss. It tasted amazing. Smashing his lips onto hers he shoved his tongue down her throat and watched her white out in orgasm. She screamed into his mouth and he yelled into hers. The greatest feeling every. Him dominating her. He felt himself fast approaching as she tried to milk him for everything she had left in the tank. So he pulled out.

Jinx mewled as he left her lips, her lungs spent, and pulled his rock hard cock out of her. His orgasm was coming. He grabbed her neck and slammed her to the floor. Onto her knees. He stroked himself, providing the last bit of pressure placed two fingers into her mouth, opening it just wide enough and watched as the white fireworks happened. Long ropes of cum exploded from his cock, spilling all over her face as small parts of it landed in her mouth.

Pantheon groaned as he finished and looked down at his masterpiece. Fucking hell it was hot. He was hot. He was boiling actually.

Jinx sat there and slowly licked the jizz off her face. A hand came up and wiped almost all of it down into her mouth. She panted heavily as she looked up at Pantheon with half-lidded eyes.

"That. Was the hottest fucking fucking. I've ever fucked. You really know how to pull out the big guns huh," He eyes drooped down to his still open crotch, the flaccid cock hanging out to the open air.

Pantheon smiled as he sat down next to her. He reached across and kissed her hard. It lasted for about a minute before he pulled back and leant against his bike, pulling off his jacket.

"Yes," He panted. "I do,"

Jinx pulled off her jacket and sat in his lap, looking up at the stars.

Waves crashed quietly in the background. Jesus. Was he really that loud that he didn't even realise they were semi-naked next to the sea? God he was hot and numb. He looked past the street lamps to the barely illuminated descending shores where white spray occasionally came up into view.

An idea entered his head.

"Wanna go skinny dipping?" He asked, stroking the pink red hair of his fellow bike lover.

* * *

 **Looking for Beta Readers and just people to talk to... Also please review... nobody does nowadays... ;)**

* * *

 **This was intended to be a much faster, much more brazen style of writing. There's less description and more reactionary in it. I dunno if it works, I literally just finished it and haven't read through it. It's just another experiment I'm doing with the stupid stories.**

* * *

 **I can feel the anxiety slightly. I know I haven't done enough and I'm finally feeling it. This is good? Well. I hope. I've gotten slower. That's not good. I should be able to pump out a story in 3 days. They're stupid stories. That's what I've been doing. But the last one took me 7 days. That's bad. Real bad. I need to get better. I need to improve. I need to get up and do shit. I'm wasting time. Too much time. Need to just do more. There's so much to do.**

 **Well, combination of appointments, feeling shit and too much work to do made this one late. I just hope I'm not feeling crap for an interview for a job of stacking shelves.**

 **I don't wanna jinx it but I'm feeling kinda good. Like, not pumped, but stabler. Not crushed, just, there. It's much better than usual. Today's been an alright day, despite the fact that this story is already 4 days late. Sigh.**

 **Well, I did a lot today and now I'm feeling crap again. Sigh. Really wanted to write today. I'll push out a couple hundred words, we'll see what happens. I'll feel terrible for doing it.**

 **Alright, appears I was right all along. Writing down these ideas, even if no one reads them helps free up your mind. I was fixing myself all along and I didn't even know it. How cool am I? Freaking awesome is what I am**

 **I'd say I was having fun when my body is shaking but it's shaking whilst trying to write this. Gotta think of a plot, gotta think of a plot. Alright, plot down, sex idea is down, just gotta get the flow correct and put it in Panth's viewpoint.**


	13. Fiora Assfucking

Late Night Lesson

Faris was angry. He was angry because he had been beaten. Again. Nobody else could beat him in a duel. He had been always at the top of his class and had been praised consistently because of it. There was no fallibility in House Delemonte. His parents made sure of that, and now, so did he. He was the greatest duellist his teacher had ever produced. Yet he still couldn't even touch her. He glared at his rapier as he sat against the wall of the training hall. The same situation again. Nothing had changed.

"My my, couldn't even land a single blow. I'd feel better about winning if you could even touch me,"

She stood in front of him in all her glory. She would always wear that smirk until someone beat it off her. So she'd wear it for life then he thought glumly. She would probably be prettier and less infuriating without it. She was extremely pretty even with it. Half the men in her class only came because they would get taught by a lady wearing a skin tight bodysuit. That hadn't mattered to Faris. Most of the time… He shook his head and look up at his teacher, swearing to himself not to get caught staring again.

Fiora was if anything, contrast. The undeniably beautiful sleek face with thin red lips, poised ready to smirk at whatever instance she possibly could. The heroes of old could've used that very expression to piss off the gods. It was accompanied by sharp bright eyes as if lashes could cut, a small angled nose placed right in the middle of it all. Her shoulder length black hair covered a good portion of her face. The portion she knew would never get hit she had always boasted. Marriage proposals had apparently come in dozens as men gazed upon her beautiful face. Fear smashed into his nerves as he stared into her face. Yet despite everything, she was undeniably cold to men. The image of her being a beautiful maiden was easily shattered through the insults she threw out at her own students. To him. Faris cast his eyes down from her face but her body was just as much a distraction, if not more so.

Faris gritted his teeth as her body came into view. It's what half the men in the room were really for. Seeing the women in tight black body suits. Several women were also in for the same reason. The men in tight black bodysuits were a draw of those women of lower class Faris had noted. He'd huffed at the crowd surrounding him, eyes drawn to him. It was his body they were interested in, his form, not the person. His muscles flexed through that memorable session as pairs of eyes bored into him as if to glimpse something, something more. Now, his eyes nowhere else to go, he stared straight ahead into her divine body and considered possibly what those women had been thinking. What if he could see… more?

Her body was divine. The suit clung to every curve and contour that was her body, he could see her where her belly button was. Like it was a small serene lake surrounded by softly curving landscapes. He saw the faint abs surrounding the belly button leading up to the gently curve of her ribs that were contained by her hourglass figure. He followed the curve of her body as it led up to her ample bust jutting out in front of her, encased in the golden breastplate. It had no doubt been made for her specifically, her breasts too big for the ordinary chest pieces other women wore. The lines of the design on it spiralled around her impressive bust, augmenting, intensifying their shape. His eyes lingered on them as he wondered if they really were that impossibly perky outside of the vice that squeezed them tightly. His eyes glanced up to her neck and shoulders. Her delicate chin came into vision, filling him with fear again as his breath caught and his sharp-eyes diverted themselves from the potential of eye to eye down to her midriff heading back down to her midriff.

However, he couldn't stop his gaze from going lower. The curve of her body was too inviting for him not to look at. He was brought up without much practice courtship. His family had always believed his ability should come first and not his relationships. He had wholeheartedly agreed. The women, who had actually shown a proper interest in him had been lacking in something. Manner. None ever thought of their own strength. He felt he would be more at home on the streets of Piltover like those cops he had hear so much about. He had instead trained and trained and trained but now? He couldn't stop staring. The curve of her body flared out past her navel, her muscular trim thighs holding up an ass he... had no choice but to think about. The few times he had seen it, since she always faced him like a true opponent, he had already begun to dream of it. It was damn near perfect. He respected it for its size, it was like a bulging peach pressing against the suit. He scattered his thoughts and his eyes refocused. He gawked at the sight in front of him, the suit pressing out the shape perfectly. A bulging cameltoe. He could see the little line where the petals of her sex were drawn out. Nothing more than an innocent little slit right down the middle with two rounded curves on each side. Faris felt his dick prodding against his suit, struggling agianst the skin-tight confines. He tried to not imagine everything he would do with the little pussy. He reprimanded himself and looked down. What was he going to become at this rate?

"Are you quite sure you're done thinking about whether you're going to face me or not?" Faris gulped but relief washed over him. She hadn't noticed anything. He breathed heavily and looked up defiantly, crossing his arms strategically so that nobody would notice the stretching of his own body suit around his groin. He stomach gurgled as he looked directly at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Good, now that you've faced me I can happily say to your face congratulations on losing to me again. Do try a little harder next time, feels bad to win so often," The smirk returned to Fiora's face. Faris gritted his teeth and stood up. Crap. She was the same height as him. He gulped back his mistake at trying to intimidate and glared at her.

"Then it'll feel so much better when I win then," he growled back. He was going to beat her and he would stain her unbeaten honour. He would finally prove his own honour and be the best duellist in Demacia.

"If, you ever win. As if a man could win against me," Fiora laughed and turned on her heel, walking primly away from him. Faris glared at her as she wiggled her peach perfect ass with every sway of her hips walking away.

Alright. Fuck it. Change of plan. Honour out the window. Petty tactics here we come.

* * *

In Individual review. No one had to watch them duel. Not anymore. It was just going to be satisfying enough just to beat her. And her being unable to deny that he did. She was a woman of honour after all and if he beat her, god he was going to milk it. Anticipation filled him as he waited in the training room, the two chairs in the open space so they could review eye to eye with no interruptions. He had signed up for the last one in the day, anyone else coming afterwards for review would see the state Fiora would be in after the duel and tongues would wag. So alone, no one else afterwards, just a duel between Fiora and himself. Faris struggled to keep his arms from shaking as he brought out the table and put cups of tea on them. This was seriously going far for just beating her in a duel but he had to do it. He had to. There was no other way he thought glumly to himself. He wasn't going to beat her. At least not in honourable fencing.

Faris pulled out the little bottle he had purchased earlier in the day. Concentrated alcohol. Let's see her duel whilst drunk. He smiled to himself, the idea of victory calming his nerves slightly as he unscrewed the lid. The cap spun off the bottle and out of his shaking fingers. It rolled across the floor. Faris stood completely still until the cap came to a complete stop, clattering against the floor. He forced himself to stand up straight. Take two seconds to breathe. Right. Faris walked over to the tea cup and poured in the required amount, at least the recommended amount by the kindly shopkeeper who had sold it to him. His hands shaking a little as he held onto the bottle and walked over to the cap, picking it up carefully. He screwed the lid back. Walked over to his seat. Sat down. His fingers stopped shaking. It'd go fin-

Fiora opened the door to the softly lit training room and sauntered in. Faris watched her with baited breath. She still wore her tight black bodysuit, the only difference from training yesterday was she didn't wear the gloves, her legs and breasts still clad in armour. She parked her large ass on the ornate little wooden chair opposite him and looked down at the small table between them, eyeing her tea.

"Faris you've been slacking," He jumped. She said without looking up from the tea. Fear filled him as she continued staring at the tea cup. Had she noticed? How could she tell? What was she going to do to him?

Fiora drained the tea cup. She placed the cup on its saucer gently, smacked her lips and then licked them very very slowly, her tongue tracing around the thin pursed lips which curved into a smile. The smile quickly dropped as Fiora realised who she was staring at. Well crap.

"Well as one of my best students I'll give you credit for being both a dedicated smile ball and not a whiny bitch. Just an ordinary bitch. Better than most men that come here at least," She spat out as easily as some people in the world would say please and thank you. God he so wanted to slap her just to shut her up. He fucking hated her. The entire reason that he was not the best in the city. He could practically feel the revenge. He would get what he came for. Anticipation, not nervousness filled his body.

"I'm the best student you have, male or female maam," Faris pointed out with slightly gritted teeth. He tapped his foot carefully. Wait. Bid time for it to take effect. She would feel it soon enough.

The smirk appeared on her face again just before she burst into laughter. She clutched her sides whilst Faris sat there, full prepared to take it this time. She could say whatever she liked right now. It was going to be sweet. "All of the girls in my class are better than any man Faris. You are no exception to this,"

"Is that why they all lost to me? So you only face me to protect them because, let me get this correct, they're all better than me despite losing?" Faris smiled to himself knowing what buttons to press. Fiora hated being proved wrong so it was easy to antagonise her, she would do anything to be right. His reward was perfect. A frown. It was so easy to be coy with this one.

He watched as she breathed in. Oh, maybe this time she had learnt something. She crossed her legs in front of him, ballet dancer feet constrained by the suit "Yet," She exhaled "You still cannot beat a single woman," she patted her chest with pride. This time something changed. It was a smile, not a smirk. A smile with malice. She must really hate him to even stop herself from lashing out and instead give the scathing remark. Or maybe the alcohol was taking effect. Too little too late to reveal your true thoughts, teacher.

"Wanna duel for real then? See who really puts their life on the line?" Faris gulped. The hard bit, convincing her to duel right now. His hands started shaking again as he glanced over at the swords standing next to the wall. Hers and his. Ready and waiting. They cast long shadows against the polished floor, the sun sinking slowly lower. He turned back to Fiora expecting to see anger or disbelief or something that would shut down the entire plan.

A raised eyebrow. Faris gulped. Crossed arms. He blinked and glared right into her eyes. She really was going to take the bait. His mind whited out as he stared at her, barely remembering to keep his demeanour firm. Challenge her. His fingers twitched. Her response, what was it to be?

"You've got guts Faris, I'll give you that," Fiora chewed her lips in front of him. She glared at the swords. Several centuries went past for Faris so he picked up his tea and drank most of it. She glanced his way several times. The thoughts of reviewing were gone. Now it all lay on the sword. Nervousness finally started settling in. Did the drink have any effect on her? The outside world seemed to have no purpose anymore. Even the reason why he was doing this seemed foreign and strange, thinking about it. His lips were dry and he licked them. The swallow caught in his throat. The silence mounted becoming like a roaring wave.

"Very well," The swell stopped. Silence. Fiora glared at him. "Let's duel,"

"First to make a mark on the other?" Faris asked, standing up. Suddenly he felt more powerful than he had ever been in his entire life. Like he didn't even need the alcohol. What an idiot he was relying on it. He internally sighed and scratched his head.

Fiora stood. "No. First to 3 marks on the other," Her eyes flashed a glare at him, complete seriousness had taken over her facial features. No smirk. No smile. A proper challenge. "Life on the line correct? Can you stop me from killing you where you stand?"

"And what if I kill you?" Faris poised back. He didn't even realise he had said it at first but it became a thought. What if. Could she lose to him? Would they both die here? Faris set his mouth. The challenge had been made. The duel was set. They would cross swords. One would win. Fiora looked at him.

She said nothing.

They both prepared in silence. The chairs went out of the room out of their way and the long mat was set forth. The small table was shoved to a corner of the room where its cute design could not distract the combatants. Swords drawn. Positions taken. Fiora and Faris bowed. Took their stance. Then waited.

Waited for the other one to make the first move.

Silence.

Then, slowly, Fiora fell sideways crashing into the floor.

Faris blinked. The bottle felt really really heavy in his back pocket now.

* * *

Faris paced the entire room in a matter of seconds. The training room was a damn big room as well. After he had finalised his resolve, after he had been prepared to die by the sword to prove himself right his petty plan had thrown it all down the drain. He cleaned quickly. He put away the sword back in their cases, the table back to where it should be when the students arrive in the morning. Thankfully nobody would come up here but the guards would pace the building every hour or so.

He cast his gaze down at the sleeping Fiora as he piled up the rope that held the curtains open. Each closed with a gentle swish as the room was cast into lamplight. He really wanted to run but he knew better. The last thing she would see is him then wake up with no one else there? Great way to implicate you've just knocked out a captain of the guard. He dropped the golden rope into a pile and walked over to the sleeping body that was his teacher, fear causing him to tiptoe towards her.

He had removed her armour. Sleeping in armour would've caused serious fatigue and after… well he did at least care for her a little. Even if she hated him. He grumbled and looked her over. She appeared fine. Just her entire body up to her neck covered in the black bodysuit each of them wore. He poked her shoulder and she stirred a little, her breasts wobbling dangerously in front of him. She breathed softly, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Well he hadn't completely screwed up, she was breathing.

He jumped as a groan came from the sleeping body. He watched carefully as eyes fluttered open then locked immediately onto him filling him with dread. The glare would probably haunt him to his grave. She rolled over and groaned, her hands coming up and clutching her head.

"Sword…" He heard her say in more of a moan than anything. "Give me my sword…"

Faris dared to shuffle a little closer and tried looking over her to see if he could see her face. "Why do you need your sword?"

Fiora flipped round sluggishly, her entire body flopping against him as she grabbed his suit by his neck "So I can cut your fucking balls off," she growled her eyes unfocused.

Fear struck Faris knowing full well what he had done. He grabbed her hands and shoved her off him onto the floor. Thankfully the mat was still out he thought. What had he done? He shuffled away from her but still she managed to lunge at him. He rolled out of the way and into the pile of ropes. A desperate idea entered his head as he grasped for whatever straws he could. He grabbed the ropes with one hand and caught her lunging hand in the other. Scuffling with her dangerous hands he wrapped them together clumsily, rolling on top of her and pinning her down with his legs. His mistake he soon found out was not keeping an eye on her legs. Her legs came up and hit him in the back of the head bowling him over her and sprawling out on the floor. He groaned as he rolled over, pushing himself onto his hands and knees. Fiora lay on her back in front of him, her drunk hands trying to untie the rope. He shuffled over and flung himself onto her legs, grabbing her knees and holding them down in case she aimed for his face again. Grabbing another length of rope he quickly bundled up her feet whilst trying to stop her struggling underneath him as she rolled around, still trying to hit him with her tied up hands whilst yelling drunken insults at him. Tying it off he collapsed to the side, shaking as she thrashed wildly trying to get out of the bonds.

"You absolute piece of shit! You unattractive slob of a man!" She yelled. He remembered the guards and stomach felt really empty as the drop of fear went through it, suddenly filling him up. Faris grabbed another rope and put it against her mouth. It quickly fell off. Fiora spat as the rope fell off, hitting him right in the face. Other men would've paid for this. Faris panicked and several failed attempts with the rope later looked around the room for something else to stuff her mouth as Fiora sluggishly spat out the taste of rope.

Faris' eyes spied the tablecloth on the small table in the corner of the room. He ran to it, pulled it like a magician keeping all condiments still on the table, and ran back to his struggling drunk killer captive. He quickly gagged her, her yells becoming muffled incoherent noises, still somehow managing to sound out the word "fuck" and "you" very quietly despite the gag.

Relief washed over Faris and he collapsed down next to Fiora, shaking slightly. He felt the soft hits of her head and tied up feet and head against his side. They were becoming weaker. He rolled his eyes and looked at her. Hair all over the place covering most of her face, breasts heaving squished between her arms, sweat starting to appear on her forehead as she struggled. She tried screaming through the gagged but it came out as a gurgle. In her weakened state, Faris almost felt relaxed.

"Yeah well you'd be more attractive if you fixed that personality of yours," He said angrily, poking her forehead hard with a single finger. Fiora winced and growled at him "Just shut up before we get caught and implicated in something," Faris growled back and lay down next to her.

He didn't feel any other hits come his way.

She had fallen asleep.

* * *

An hour later she had woken up and, almost to be expected, seemed to have gotten all her anger back. They both sat on their knees facing one another. It was getting hot constantly being in the bodysuits. Sweat was starting to appear on both of their foreheads.

"I'm gonna remove the gag now alright?" Fear had settled back in Faris. He wasn't a bad person at heart so it felt wrong to keep her gagged. Not that wrong to keep her tied up considering his life would end as soon as he untied her, but pretty wrong to still gag her. He reached forwards around her head and slowly, carefully allowed it to drop away. Fiora had none of it though and spat it into his face.

"I am going to cut off your dick and feed it to you," She hissed, her words like throwing knifes. Faris gulped and gritted his teeth, trying not to get angry at her.

"I am going to have you humiliated on the streets of Demacia every day until you die!" Fiora yelled panting, spit flying at Faris through the air. These ropes were infuriating. The alcohol had worn off but the ropes, god they itched. She had to get out of here, out of these ropes, out of this suit, out into a cold shower where she could just cool down. Anger filled her, anger at the man in front of her and what he had done to her. This had never ever happened before, they all bowed towards her, all of those men scum. None of them had ever been good enough for her and this one had gone way too far. She needed him grovelling.

Faris failed at controlling himself. Anger filled him combining with his fear until he didn't know what he was going to do. He got up, his mind hurriedly putting a plan together, walked around behind her and grabbed her ropes that tied her hands behind her back and pulled hard on them, tightening them. Fiora cried out as her hands were painfully crushed together.

"Listen… uh… bitch," He said, shaking slightly. His anger pushed him on despite his fear and shaking hands. "You've no idea… what I'm capable of,"

It sounded good. It emboldened him saying it finally but what emboldened him even more; Fiora had fallen completely silent. Faris grinned as he reached down and tightened the golden rope around her feet, Fiora crying out painfully again. He sauntered slowly around to her front.

"Now…uh…" Faris stumbled. He had no idea where to go from here. Silence filled the room as he noticed Fiora's pleading eyes. He blinked. Shock filled him. He had never seen her so vulnerable, so weak. It was jaw dropping. And she had never looked so beautiful, her harsh cold demeanour had been thrown away to reveal a softer interior. His crotch started hardening as something so beautiful and ravaging appeared out of nowhere. Faris gulped as his anger threatened to leave him with only his fear. He rallied himself. "Stop struggling or I'll gag you again!" He said in a whisper, fear of the guard patrolling the building.

"Fuck… you..." Fiora whispered out of shaking lips looking directly at him. She panted hard, her massive bust heaving. It stunned him. So she was a bitch through and through. But a scared one. Faris sat still, unable to think of anything else to do. Silence filled the room. Anger but a little bit of admiration filled him as he looked at her, heart thumping against his ribcage.

There was the sound of a liquid, dripping. The sound of it splattering against the varnished wooden floor. Faris looked around. It sounded close. He looked towards its direction, Fiora in his way. Then looked down.

Faris gulped. Loudly. Another drip from the bottom of her bodysuit. Right inbetween her knees she was sitting on was where the liquid originated from. Faris' mind blanked. His eyes watched mesmerised as another drop formed right through the suit, gathering. Then it fell, splattering onto the floor.

Drip.

Faris smiled as his anger rose within him. Payback would be sweet, payback would feel great. Payback would be… difficult. Faris remembered the amount of sexual encounters he had had with women. The name Jack suddenly rang through his mind. Specifically jack shit. Fear rose through him again as he stood, his body seemingly not under his control.

"You spineless… little… bitch," Fiora squeaked out, shaking as he towered above her. He had noticed hadn't he? Her nether lips burbled and she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips ready. Her entire body felt hot, sweat forming and soaking her bodysuit. Her breasts itched, her nipples starting to harden.

Faris' hands went for his bodysuit and started unzipping it. It slowly peeled off him until all of a sudden he was completely naked in front of her. He felt exposed, vulnerable. His hard cock standing tall in front of him. His eyes latched onto her body, her sweet lithe sexy body that jiggled with every breath. He stepped forwards, fear taking hold of him. He placed his hand on the top of her head and brought his burning hard cock in front of her mouth.

"Suck," His voice cracked as he said it. Fiora looked up at him, her pleading eyes never changing. Faris blushed, coughed, then hit his chest with his other hand.

"Suck it," he said in a voice now way too low. He mentally slapped himself as he watched Fiora's eyes swivel down from his face to the pulsating member in front of her. Silence filled the air for a while. Fiora's head went forwards slowly. He watched, stunned, as she opened her lips slowly and sealed them around the knob of his cock. He panted slightly, the sensitive flesh being touched by her red lips. He stared as she went further down the lengthy pole in front of her, her mouth sealed around it as her eyes turned slowly up towards him. His cock twitched.

Fiora sucked gently. There was a lot of cock still to go so she dived deeper. His cock twitched his her mouth, his hips bucking occasionally. She coughed whenever she felt it hit the back of her throat, unable to get any deeper. She salivated over it and then looked directly up at him as she bobbed up and down the hot dick. His face contorted in pleasure, occasional small groans escaping from his lips. Her hands started struggling again to be free but this time she knew it wasn't to beat him. The smell coming from the appendage in her mouth was overpowering. Her long tongue caressed the underside of the big, heady cock. Faris made a face, it looked like it was just too good for the boy. Fiora sucked harder, needier than before. Her cheeks went inwards as her hungry pussy salivated below her. Her head moved fasted up and down the meaty pole, coughs and splutters causing spit to go flying every time it hit the back of her throat, the swollen knob practically glowing inside her mouth. She could feel the veins pulsate as she ran her tongue over them. Her body shook with anticipation as from within her came a long drawn out moan, Faris' cock caught the brunt of it causing it to vibrate inside the hot wet hole it was currently stuck in. She felt a hand on her head but her mouth was unwilling to let go of the cock, she was unwilling, and she tried to force herself deeper on it only causing her to hack and cough in pain as he grabbed her hair and pulled her completely off. Fiora gasped, inhaling air in large gulps of air as her lungs screamed for more. Her throat gargled and coughed up a serious amount of spit as she heaved in air.

Faris smiled as he looked at her. Her lips were puffy from overuse on his cock. He could see her lipstick marks on his appendage, noting how far she had gone done. God it was hot. Her mouth had been full of him up until that point. He held her head more gently as she bent over coughing, her airway now free of the thing previously stuffing it full. She was acting much better now. They both panted hard, the last of the spit and dribble falling onto her breasts. She looked up at him, mouth hanging open with a pleading look in her eyes. Faris smiled and pushed her, causing her to lose her balance and fall back onto the floor with a heavy thud.

Fiora gasped in slight pain as she hit the floor, her massive ass cushioned her mostly. She gulped in air, her breasts rising and falling in front of her. She could see her nipples through her black bodysuit eager to escape their tight confines. She shook as she watched Faris lower himself to his knees and crawl over to her, his hands grabbing her thighs and spreading them far apart. She tried holding back moans as his fingers went towards where her labia was, his touch causing her raging wet furnace to send her into sweet ecstasy. Fiora felt his fingers outline the cameltoe through her suit, her entire body trembling as wash after wash of pleasure seeped through her like the coming of a tidal wave. Her body jolted as he pressed his fingers into the suit as if trying to get inside her through the suit. She gasped, a little in pain and pleasure, as his fingers on both hands pinched. Fiora yelped as she felt her suit slacken around her slightly and heard the massive tear echo in the room. She glared infuriated then threw a glance at the door hoping no one had heard. Not that it would stop her captor she thought. Her pussy dribbled out more fluids now that it was free from its confinements, the air of the room blowing on it gently. She looked down as she felt his hands around her feet and cried out then gritted her teeth as she was flipped onto her front, her breasts painfully squishing, cushioning her with their puffy size.

Faris smiled as he crawled on his hands and knees towards his prey, almost all gone. Her ass was up in the air and on display for him now that he had teared her suit open. It wobbled effortlessly as Fiora tried to get up slightly, her body shaking with the effort. Faris laid a hand on it and watched Fiora freeze. His hand squeezed the pliant flesh, his fingers sinking into the previously thought taut thing of beauty. He revelled in it, all other students would lust after this thing and here it was, bare in the flesh and all his. He crawled over her, his front pressing against her back as he felt his cock slide between her ass cheeks comfortably, the flesh invitingly hot and supple. He lined up his cock with her pussy and brought his head down next to her ear.

"I wonder if you're a virgin…" He whispered in her ear. He heard her whimper below him. Her ass came up and squeezed his cock between the soft, elastic cheeks.

She was panting. He watched her head turn up until she could spot him with one eye, her face begging. "Please… don't…." She whimpered out.

"Too late for that," Faris growled low and slammed his hips down, his cock smashing through the tight entrance into her.

Fiora screamed. Faris quickly brought his hands to her mouth muffling her. There was however nothing to hold him up causing him to fall onto her. Fiora slammed hard into the floor, her scream turned into sort of a squeak as all air left her, her breasts getting crushed beneath the two of them. Faris struggled with her for several minutes in an attempt to keep her quiet but when she finally bit down on his hands causing him to stop muffling her she gasped for air and just…inhaled. She didn't call for the guards nor scream out again. Faris watched her, unsteady. She had feared him enough to go this far but not sex? He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees to give her more space to breath, glaring at the back of her head as if she had done something wrong. She coughed then rested her head against the floor, moaning slightly.

"I meant… wrong hole… fucking moron…" Fiora panted out, her entire body rising and falling with every breath.

Faris blushed and looked down. She was right. Obviously. His cock buried deep in her ass being gripped extremely tightly by the outer ring. His face felt so hot it was a surprise his cock was still hard. Gritting his teeth, he put his hands on her shoulders and forced her down into the floor again.

"S-so you are… an… anal virgin," Faris said frantically in an attempt to regain control, panting as he rapidly thought of how to humiliate her more as his cock flowed pleasure throughout his body. Nothing came to mind.

"Please take it out… it hurts…" Fiora whimpered her voice muffled as her face was pressed sideways into the floor.

Faris groaned as he felt her ass squeeze him. It was tight enough already and seemed to be drawing it in but he relented. He started drawing his cock out of her ass but something made him look down at Fiora. She was biting her bottom lip. God she looked damn sexy doing that, her now puffy lips even more pronounced. He pulled out all the way until it was only his knob still left inside her, the sphincter gripping it hard, unwilling to let it go. He smiled as an evil thought came into his head. He slammed his hips back down, smacking against her ass. Fiora moaned loudly and the sweet relief of victory burst inside Faris.

"If it's painful, you just need to train it. Isn't that what you told me Fiora?" Faris whispered in her ear. Fiora's mouth hung open as she moaned at him slowly drawing his cock out of her ass only to slam it back into her again. Her entire body jolted as pleasure swam through her. She had never felt like this before. Men hadn't been able to satisfy her or make her aroused. All had bowed down before her, waiting to be abused by her. But this, this wild uncontrollable situation. Pleasure swam up and into her mind, each wave getting bigger than the last as thrusts got faster and faster, bottoming out inside her ass every time her mind slowly whiting out.

Faris proceeded to ass fuck Fiora into the ground. He buried his head into her hair, the sweaty slimy smell coming from the both of them overpowering. He groaned loudly as pleasure traversed through him, his entire body screaming for more as her ass gripped him tighter and tighter, unwilling to release his cock. They moaned together in harmony, panting like crazy as their bodies couldn't keep up with the non-stop fucking that would only stop till they came. Faris hilted himself inside the panting and moaning Fiora, the slaps echoing throughout the room as they forgot all about the security guards and lost themselves in each other's bodies.

Fiora crumpled into the ground, her knees unable to hold her up any longer. She felt bloated each time the cock bottomed out inside her. The wet slaps of her sweaty ass connecting with his hips echoed through the room, filling her mind with the rhythm. Pleasure flowed through her as the friction was too much, her pussy complaining as it had no action. It itched and screamed but the pleasure was overpowering. It dribbled, the slick juices flowing freely. Her breasts wanted more. They were stuck in the now itchy confines of a wet bodysuit, not getting enough stimulation. Everything made her want more. She tried shaking her hips in some way to make him reach different places inside of her, to reach further, the thick cock ripping her open.

Fiora's breath went away as she heard the smack echo throughout the room. Faris had slapped her ass and watched it jiggle under his hand. He smiles as the feeling of it in his fingers, squeezing both cheeks. His slower longer thrusts felt amazing as the friction dragged all the way along his cock, pulling out until just the knob remained in, the sphincter squeezing tight. He did short little thrusts from there, his knob pulling and pushing her the squeezing ring. He smiled and let his hips slam back down onto her ass. He ploughed into her over and over and over again, Fiora's breath being taken away. The tightness, the sweat, heat, pleasure. Everything melded together in one big tsunami of stinking smelly sex.

Suddenly it became incredibly tight as Fiora screeched. Her ass squeezed him and gripped him for all it could. It was almost impossible to move. He swapped to doing shorter faster thrust inside her to catch up to her, the pressure building inside him. He pounded her lithe fat ass into oblivion, her entire body shaking with every thrust and slam, sweat flying off their bodies and onto the floor. Right there, unable to draw out, he finished crashing down to earth.

Faris collapsed on top of Fiora with an oomph. Fiora squealed slightly as his cock ploughed deeper into her and started unloading torrent after torrent of pearly thick white cum. His mind felt dizzy, like a really bad headache, as the rest of his body screamed in pleasure, almost sore from it. He rolled off his captive and collapsed onto the floor, his cock finally popping free of her ass. A small slow sticky trail of the white fluid emptied itself out of the abused hole and onto the floor.

They both lay there panting for some time. Faris picked himself up momentarily, turned Fiora over so she was onto her back then collapsed back down next to her then closed his eyes.

"I fucking hate you," Fiora said panting. She wasn't looking at him.

"I'd have never have guessed, fuck you too," Faris resigned himself. It was over. He was gonna be shamed for life. He had not only drugged his teacher by accident but then fucked her. Correction: Ass fucked her. She fucking deserved it as well he thought. She was such a bitch.

"You are by far the worst man I've ever met," Fiora strained out, struggling to get out of the ropes. Faris smiled tiredly as he watched her attempt and fail. She lay back down with a huff.

"Guess I'm no longer a student then," Faris crossed his arms and felt the draining of his body heat as his naked self slowly came down off the sex high it had been having. Man it still felt good. That ass was glorious.

"You're stopping? But you're my best student," Fiora looked across at him, suddenly serious. Fiora realised what she had just said, her face turning rosy pink and her face quickly turned away in a pathetic attempt to hide it.

"You're not gonna… get rid of me? For what I just did?" Faris posed with a raised eyebrow, confused. Fiora never backed down on anything that she said.

"What you did is utterly terrible, degrading, painful and almost certainly a crime by now. You're a sullen waste of space," Fiora huffed as she turned back to face him. Faris groaned and slammed his head back into the wood with a large thump. She swallowed hard, her voice becoming extremely small "But I… didn't dislike it. Or you," she muttered more to the floor than to Faris. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning,"

Faris' eyes widened as Fiora's face turned red. He couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

He still couldn't believe it the next day as he stood and watched the other students take part in mock duels. The rubbish fake swords were out for everyone to practice on as people went back and forth.

Fiora walked over to him, waving and shouting "Hey look its second place! How's standing there doing nothing but wasting time feel like?"

Faris groaned. She hadn't changed a bit. "What is it teacher?"

"Oh nothing, just reminding you you still haven't won a single match against me," Fiora smiled her cold mocking smile at him. She did however stand next to him and watched the other students duel. Strange. She usually never stood with any man. Faris ignored her for as long as he could but the memory of what happened last night was too overpowering for him not to question it.

"So nothing happened last night?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes still on the other students.

"Not that anyone but us would know about it," Fiora muttered back, her voice holding none of the challenge and daggers it usually did.

Faris raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. So something did happen last night and she most definitely remembered. And she had decided to keep him around. She couldn't… Faris pondered for a while, not focusing on the students.

"I'm… free tonight," She muttered, most definitely looking away from him. Faris almost fell over his shock was so much. He struggled to keep a straight face or do absolutely nothing. He coughed, patted his chest and glanced around the room, gulping hard realising he had been kept around for other… reasons. He had no idea what to expect or even do next, nervousness filling him.

"Face me in a duel," He muttered to her, grasping at straws.

"Tonight? Like… last night's duel? Fiora gulped, brushing her nose hoping her hand would hide her slight blush.

"No, like right now. Duel me properly right now," Faris hit her hip with his own, trying to make her more aware of the room and students.

Fiora jolted up straight marginally. She chewed her lips "Why? You suck and you're just gonna lose again,"

Faris smiled and leant down slightly, uncrossing his arms "Let's make a deal then, if I lose, I get to punish you tonight, bitch," he reached across behind both of them and rested his hand on a massive, squishy cheek. Despite the black bodysuit it was just like touching the real thing. He would know. He squeezed hard, Fiora releasing a small "Eep!" as his hands sunk into the flesh then let it spring back. She quickly composed herself to look serious and punched him in the shoulder.

Faris smiled to himself as he walked off to grab his sword.

* * *

 **Generally, feeling a little better. And of course as I'm writing this I'm going down again but hey, when a 21 year old can watch Yugioh and feel alright. I think I'm doing okay.**

 **Been an interesting couple of weeks. Graduation and all. Just… argh. Yeah. Fuck off depression. Seriously, go fuck off.**

 **Alright, back in the game, let's do this.**

 **A punch to the left, a kick in the ribs to the right. Please make this depression go away so I can get up and fucking do things! I WANT TO BECOME BETTER.**

 **Well I just wasted my life again having hope that a movie would be better than. Gets disappointed again. And yet movies like Dunkirk which are amazing restore hope. Plz restore hope to me film industry. This paragraph was so badly written! IS SO BADLY WRITTEN HOLY HELL.**

 **The Doorway To Summer is on my reading list next. Just gotta finish this story then I can start reading another book. Come on body! Stop screaming at me to not do anything, that's the depression talking! Who cares if you're basically paralysed! Get up and fuckin TYPE.**

* * *

 **Just like to say a thank you to Caravere to giving me a story that wasn't super cliché and done a million times before.**

 **And to my betareaders – YOU GLORIOUS SONS OF BITCHES**

 **Yuji23**

 **RazorC**

 **HKGhost**

 **Alsodef**

 **And Pingu**

 **I owe these guys a lot and I owe you, my audience, a lot as well. I just want to say thank you for sticking with me. Some of you messaging me and how I'm doing through this shitty time I'm having is a god send and it's amazingly nice whenever someone pops me a message to ask how I'm doing or if they wanna talk, beta read or anything. Seriously, thank you for reading this. Seriously.**

 **I promise I'll beat this depression and get my emotions back one day. I promise.**


	14. Vayne x Warwick

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

"Is there any other information you can give to me about this beast?" She said, pacing around the room.

"Other than what I just told you? The number of gangsters killed in its wake. It appears to go after the fearing innocent," The man sheaved through a load of notes on his desk.

"So those that're being threatened, most likely by criminals, obviously give off the most fear. Then the Howler finds them and ends up killing everyone there?"

"It's why we haven't dealt with it for a while. There are more innocent than criminals, and if we lose some innocent in a trade off; the higher ups don't care. Gangsters can't come to us because it'd reveal who they are so the criminals just end up dying unable to ask for help. Finally people have started noticing. Upper brass want this problem dealt with," Despite the paper in front of him he lit a match, stuck a cigar in his mouth and exhaled two clouds of smoke from his nostrils like an upset dragon.

"So nothing on its den?" She asked getting impatient, her foot tapping.

"It doesn't really have one. All we find most of the time is nothing more than rags in a bundle and once we've found it, it moves to some other place," The man shrugged. He chewed, removed the cigar and spat out what looked like black gum. She rolled her eyes and wafted away the smoke.

"Alright, fine, general location?"

"Around the boilers is where it makes most of its dens. It likes to be around somewhere warm apparently. So it's gonna be different from what you're usually used to preparing for," He chuckled as he nodded towards her attire.

"Lovely," She muttered to herself, thinking of how much she wanted to hear the bolt thud into the man's skull.

* * *

Zaun stank. It was common knowledge that it stank but honestly, it was always worse when you got there. Like the heat when stepping off an airplane, the entire city seemed to permeate with the stink. Chemicals, drugs, trash, boilers, rotten food, dead flesh, rats and oil. It was always the oil that got to the people who visited Zaun. Everything else was expected in this kaleidoscope of danger and filth, a city born of experimentation and its mistakes. The oil though? Ah, that was something that everyone needed though. After all, rusty machinery, pipes wearing away, fuel for combustion power, everything needed oil. Rivers of the black gold gushed into the city from below. Some of it was refined, made pure and sent upwards towards Piltover that sat above them but a lot of it ended up here. It would've been the grime of the city if it wasn't so highly prized. People stole for it, killed for it. Zaun lived on the oil mines. The intermediary between Piltover. The city was just one massive filter for those above them. All the dredges, experiments, nut jobs, sullen black stained people remained here. It was easy that way. Here, all of the people Piltover rejected; stayed. All those innocents, denied entrance for what? Well. I'll let you guess.

She plodded through the streets. Looking around she pondered all of those that lived here. She was, if anything, just like them. In a way. She didn't do what she did because it was easy. She had originally did what she did because she had to. Life had given her no choice. Along the way, however, she had begun to find it fun. To revel in it. To relish it. Her body itched when she had spent too long waiting, when she hadn't gotten up and started the next hunt. Was she like them? Or were they like her? Those criminals, those gangsters who ran Zaun. Did they also wonder when they should hurt people next? Did they… expect it? Could they not wait to do it either? Such evil thoughts, she mused to herself. Perhaps she was right. Did they do it because they couldn't see themselves doing anything else?

She dropped down another level, and another, and another. The bastard from before was right. Every level she went down, it had gotten hotter. The air was palpable now. She wandered through the streets until she found the big, steel grey building that she had been looking for; the boilers. All of Zaun and Piltover was powered here. The energy baron had set up shop here a long time ago, and nobody questioned his control over the cities' energy supplies. It was less volatile this way, rather than having what usually happened in Zaun. The infighting, the territory wars, everyone vying for control. Nobody dared fight on the baron's land. With a simple flick of the switch and the entirety of Zaun could go dark. Piltover was safe for now; a deal had been cut; or a threat had been made. Whichever way, Piltover never lost power. However if you were the gang responsible for cutting the power to all of Zaun, you would be lucky to still be alive by the time the power came back on.

She showed her pass to the guards outside, one of whom nodded and took out a clipboard. Reason for visitation had been put down slightly shaking hands as he wrote down what he was hearing.

"Good-d luck," He said, trying to catch his own voice but failing in the process as it broke a little.

"Is there anyone else in there?" She asked, nodding towards the great doors that was merely one entrance to the beast's home, not that the baron cared. No boilers had ever been damaged apparently so he treated it like a benign mouse.

"Not currently. It's like a labyrinth in there. It's a city of its own. Engineers check up on all the boilers every Monday, but other than that, they run themselves; nobody else is needed. We haven't heard of it attacking anyone for several weeks now," He grabbed his helmet and realigned it with his head as it sneakily and unsuccessfully tried to slip off, the man's brow covered in sweat droplets.

"Excellent," She purred brushing past the guards and walking through the doors.

* * *

The man was not joking. It was a city. She could barely see the ceiling. In front of her rows upon rows of massive cylinders resting on their sides. Pipes ran between all of them as the stone paths that lined around the paths disappeared into the darkness. It was poorly lit and was boiling hot. She growled at the heat as if it would in some way back off, so she wouldn't have to suffer. The muggy heat didn't let up. Walking back, she closed the door behind her and got to work pulling off her clothes.

The metal high-heeled boots clanked onto the floor quickly followed by the metal gloves and forearms. Looks like she would be doing this without armour she grumbled to herself. That would make it less fun. Shame. She would have to be… efficient. She sighed to herself as her red cape dropped into a pile by her bare dinky feet. She grit her teeth as her bundled up hair smacked into her back. It was already oily enough from being in Zaun but the moisture in the air was just going to make it worse. She had no choice. She untied her hair out of the four hairbands she was using and allowed it to fall down behind her. The lush silky black hair unfurled and dropped down to her ass as she shook her head. It had been a while since she had last released it and it was already beginning to stick.

She pulled her goggles off slowly, her eyes blinking as the world became a little clearer. She huffed, breathing in and out so her chest went up and down but gave up and searched for the zipper for her bodysuit. Sweat had already started amassing on her body and it was causing the suit to glue and stick against her skin. It grated against her skin with each movement of her limbs. She clasped the metal zipper and pulled it down slowly, the suit springing open as it was slowly released. It flopped off her as she eventually reached the end of the line at her belt. She mentally chastised herself for forgetting about her belt and unclasped it, allowing it drop to the floor with the rest. She reached up and delicately peeled the bodysuit off her back, trying to slip her arms out of it. They didn't come easily. The arms ended up inside-out as they refused to let her limbs slide out and instead had to peel them off. Once the top half had been disconnected from every little bit of pale skin, it flopped and hung loosely, weighed down by the moisture it was absorbing from the air. Now her legs. It was going to turn out like the arms. She gnashed her teeth as she sat down, her ass squishing on the warm stone floor, and pulled her legs from the suit turning it almost completely inside out. She flung the suit into the pile of discarded things, but sighed in relief as, finally, she was free of the tight, moist confines of the suit.

Her pale skin shiny with sweat, she gathered up her discarded clothes and placed them in a corner next to the door. She stood, almost completely naked, alone in the labyrinth. She turned around attaching her crossbow to her arm and walked off into the labyrinth of boilers.

Her supple ass jiggled as she steadily made her way down every row, her hips swaying with every step. Tracking by smell was useless here as the heat just dissipated any trails left over into the air. Feel and taste, well it was a hot place and she couldn't taste anything in the air or any blood that had been spilled. Blood would have evaporated. So that left sound and sight. Sight in a badly lit underground labyrinth was hard but she could look for tracks. Perhaps a claw mark or a footprint would set her in the right direction. It was a start. Sound wouldn't be any easier. She could always hear the hiss, the hiss of the boilers, of the pipes. Unlike a kettle there wasn't any bubbling. Just the everlasting hiss. It stung her ears. It was like some pressure was building up inside her own head, screaming, ready to explode. She blinked hard as a droplet of sweat slipped into her eye. She stood to the side of the path and wiped it out slowly, her senses acutely aware of anything around her in-case something tried to take advantage whilst she was vulnerable.

Nothing happened. She growled and wiped herself down, pushing the sweat out of her arms and the puddle that was forming in the valley of her breasts contained by the black bra. The lacy black lingerie was beginning to itch as her sweat sank into it causing it to stick to her buxom breasts, contrasting against her pale skin. She considered taking it off, freeing her from the grinding it was intentionally doing against her breasts. It was going to cloud her mind if she kept it up, the way it squeezed the flesh causing her to have deepened cleavage. She had originally picked it to hide her assets, to restrain them from moving around too much in the wild chases she engaged in chasing down the beasts. Now, wet, it was more… distracting. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was enjoying it a little. She was on a job. She decided not to take it off, she wanted to preserve at least a little of her dignity.

She swept her black hair back, trying to make sure it didn't tangle, and then continued down the pathways. Her hourglass form swung as she quickly swept around a corner. Nothing. Just an empty pathway. It was going to take her forever at this rate. She put her arms down and walked, angry that she had even taken this stupid request. She was intrigued by it though. It sounded like an amazing challenge. A human made werewolf. Someone the gangsters called 'The Howler'. It was fascinating. The notes the police had raided from Singed's workshop had identified the subject. Warwick. The reformed gangster apparently. He had settled down with a wife and child, tried to make change happen. It just happened to him again. The beast was born. Life reformed, again. Sounded like a boring man, she thought. He was part of the abyss for so long he didn't expect it to reach out and pull him back into it when he left.

Then she heard it. A growl. She dropped into a low crouch and peeked around the corner.

The pathway led to the very corner of the paths of this cavern. She blinked hard and strained her eyes to look down into the darkness. There at the very end of it stood a huge werewolf. At least two feet taller than her, it stood hunched, facing outwards, sniffing. It was prowling around the edges of its den. She saw the den, just as the reports said, it was nothing more than a few rags in a corner and slabs of meat. If they were human she couldn't tell. She readied her crossbow, making sure she had enough silver bolts prepared, then watched it for a while longer. Its claws on one hand were longer than the other. They were metal, grafted into its own structure. God damn Singed; as if it wasn't dangerous enough she thought as she spotted the chemical generator on its back. Thick legs, powerful arms, massive ears. An almost perfect hunter, just like her. Her eyes followed the tubes going around his body. His chest was bare, just the furry hide all the way down to his legs. She stopped and looked back up. She gulped. So that's why it had disappeared. He was in heat.

Standing perfectly at attention was a massive bright red cock. It was huge, veiny, slick and tapering to a certain point. At the base of it; one massive round ball knot. It was the size of a tennis ball. Vayne gasped as she saw it, her thoughts of hunting the beast dashed for a moment. She shook slightly as she couldn't take her eyes off it. Of course Vayne had had sex before. She wasn't an impressionable virgin yet the sight of a dick of this caliber, it was… monolithic. She hadn't had any action in a while, so she might have exaggerated the size but it was still by far the biggest one she had ever seen. She shook her head and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She was hot, bothered and here to do a job, she kept telling herself. It wouldn't matter if it was in heat, she would still kill it.

She launched herself from her hiding place, pulled out her crossbow and fired at the beast. The bolt spiralled through the air and thunked into the stone wall next to the beast's head. She looked at the beast. The werewolf's head snapped towards her. She looked down. She realised she hadn't gotten rid of the sweat on her feet and had slid further along the stone floor than she had calculated.

Warwick roared. It echoed through the labyrinth and she quickly reloaded another bolt. She fired again as he launched himself at her. The bolt thudded into his shoulder, Warwick growling loudly in pain as he barrelled into her, sending them skidding across the ground. The crossbow snapped from her wrist as her back slammed against the stone as a massive slab of wild animal landed on top of her. Pain shot through her as the crossbow on her back dug into her, a small gasp escaping from her lips from the pain. She struggled to push back his scrabbling claws, the tips slashing across her skin and chest. Pain stung hard causing her to gasp, as a claw made lines along her breasts, ripping a cup off. She brought her feet up and pounded them on the werewolf's stomach, slamming him off her and across the floor. Quickly she rolled over, her bra half falling off her allowing one breast to spring free and rub against the stone as she struggled on her hands and knees to get the larger crossbow off her back. Her ass wiggled up in the air as she unsnapped the cords holding it in place letting the crossbow fall off her back over her head.

She reached for the crossbow as it landed in front of her but two paws slammed into her shoulders, smashing her into the floor. Shock and fear went through her body as she felt the thing press against her ass. It was as hot as the pipes around her and slapped sloppily against her cheeks. She reached for her crossbow but Warwick slammed her into the ground again, sending a painful warning to her. Fear bubbled away inside her as the augmented claws grew bigger and bigger, forcing their way into the stone floor like it was butter. She shook as it started pressing against her own wet heat, the beast making subtle thrusting motions. He could smell it, the stench of her sex. She stayed completely still, unwilling to give in as it sought the entrance it so badly wanted. It went down further than before and the cock slipped down between her thigh, the tip bumping up against her stomach and bellybutton. She begged in all mercy to a god above that her black lacy panties would hold, that the beast wouldn't be intelligent enough to rip it off. She gulped audibly as she felt a big trickle emerge from her velvet lips, getting past her soaked last piece of lingerie. It trickled down her leg, her skin tingling as it left a line all the way down her pale thick thigh.

The gods clearly were not listening. The augmented claw held her shoulder strong, her face still being forced into the ground. Her wet hair stuck to her sweaty back as her arms gave up trying to reach for her crossbow. She jolted. The other claw had come back and ripped off her lacy black panties allowing the round ass to be completely bare. Her pussy was exposed between the two round orbs, drenching the inside of her thighs. She panted hard, the muggy air filling up her lungs quickly as fear set her senses into overdrive. She could feel it as it rose higher towards its eventual goal. She gasped as the tip pressed against her opening, already spreading the lips wide. She struggled to escape, her limbs filled with adrenaline suddenly. The other half of her brain told her to grit her teeth. She did.

She shrieked as it slammed into her and split her open. Her eyes lost focus as she swallowed as much air as she could, her lungs expanding as far as they could after the shriek. It was thick, hard and hot inside her. She could feel it throbbing, pulsating, every heartbeat of the beast coursing through his dick. There was sense of fullness in her pussy but she felt her lips try and widen to accommodate something bigger. Fear coursed through her causing her pussy to tighten much to the beast's pleasure and, though she refused it, her own. It wouldn't fit as Warwick continued to make small thrusts in an attempt to make it all go in. It wouldn't fit; not yet. It slammed its hips into her ass cheeks, her legs doing the splits as it started pounding her aching pussy, pleasure flowing through her body. It dunked its dick at a ravenous pace as the impossible-to-fit bar of steel disappeared into her again and again, the knot slamming against the outside lips.

She cursed and moaned out as pleasure surged through her. She rose and fell with every pant, thoughts of killing the beast out of her mind as she tried rubbing her breasts against the stone floor, her deliciously pink nipples like hard erasers. Speckles of pleasure ran through her like the glitter on the top of the wave as the wall of pleasure from the beast's cock smashed into her again. Her ass wiggled in the air trying to make each thrust deeper. She could feel her stomach stretch, distend with every thrust. The point made a little mound just under her belly button. She felt bloated, full, swollen. The last fragment of her mind that still thought she could kill the beast argued it wasn't possible for it all to fit, for just the cock to fit was already not possible but the knot as well? Her mind went giddy at the thought. Bitch. The word ran through her mind. That's what she was becoming. The last little bit screamed at her not to accept it. To get up and take control. To- the knot rubbed against her clit. All thoughts in her mind stopped other than the pleasure centre that was running ragged. Her body jolted again as the knot slammed into her clit, her hips pushing back as if in some way it could now all fit, instinct taking over her mind as pleasure hit like a lightning bolt. Moans and whimpers sprang from her throat anew as her pink pussy widened for more, stretching themselves cerise as it produce glob after glob of succulent ambrosia.

Wet smacks echoed through the labyrinth as their bodies smashed together. Her wet hair bounced and cascaded all over the floor, sweat piling up along her body as her body could tell what was coming. Warwick wasn't going to deny her. She was going to get what she deserved. Each of them hunters: filled with hate and joy at their job making love together in the badly lit steaming hot labyrinth. She almost wished she could caress her shaggy lover as he continuously split her open with his cock. Her body jolted with pleasure, arms twitching out of control as the thrusting frenzy never let up.

Her entire body bounced as he thrusted. The previously tight, well maintained, muscular form had disappeared replaced with a jiggling, squishy soft and fleshy body. Her breasts pressed against the floor, her ass waves around in the air. Her tongue was hanging out as her mind was assaulted by regiments of pleasure. Her dinky feet were curling their toes, her thighs shook with every thrust. Everything else was silent other than the moans and groans ripping through the air, the wet squelches as dick and pussy collided. Warwick threw his back into every thrust, the pressure becoming too much for him. His cock throbbed, his muscles tensed. His instincts roared at him. It was now or never.

She stopped screaming as she felt the knot split her open. All air left her as her entire body unleashed its tension and in one completely body trembling orgasm, came and came hard. Her pussy squeezed down on the intruding knot that, now that it had been shoved inside her, was expanding slowly. She inhaled then coughed out in pleasure, her lungs unable to scream as dribble and spit left her mouth, her shiny pale body completely relaxed with all its tension having gone. The big red ball expanded inside her, knotting her completely as the werewolf unloaded ropes of sticky white cum into her non-stop. She felt her belly as it grew, and grew, and grew, the torrent of cum from Warwick not slowing down. She ran a hand over it, her belly now having a small cum bump that wouldn't empty. The pressure on her shoulder left, the claws removing themselves from the stone floor only for the beast itself to completely lay himself on top of her. She panted, having finished after thirty minutes of non-stop fucking, not having any strength to do anything about it as the cum sloshed around inside her stomach. The knot throbbed inside her, the insides of her pussy stretched to accommodate the sexy thick shackle. That enslaving tool had caught her, completely destroyed her. Bitch.

She blacked out at some point, she couldn't remember where.

She woke up to find her bump gone and most of the floor painted white with the wasted cum. Her pussy dribbled hungrily, almost angrily as the fluids inside her escaped.

Warwick stood there, looking closely at her.

She noticed his cock was hard again.

She licked her lips. "This time, we're gonna have some foreplay,"

* * *

Vayne wobbled on her feet as she walked out of the door. She closed the door behind her slowly, her legs shaking slightly as she pulled it back into place. She stood tall and walked past the guard, no signs of weakness ever showing to anyone.

"Did you get him?" The guard from before asked, hope fleeting in his face like some puppy that had heard the word "walkies"

"No," She drawled out, flicking away some minor annoyance with her tongue "I managed to get two bolts into him but he fled after breaking my crossbow. Most likely he's going to move the den to another corner. He'll be easier to find tomorrow,"

"You're coming back tomorrow? That's amazing. No one survives their meeting with The Howler, only onlookers ever find out what he looks like. But you survived. Wait, if it's most likely sleeping right now, why don't you go finish it off?" The guard asked, crestfallen, his hand slipping down the spear he was holding.

"Cause I too need sleep. It was tough, we were at it for nearly 2 hours. I couldn't keep up," Vayne said almost humbly with a smirk on her face. "I'll be back tomorrow kid. Hopefully this will keep me amused for a while longer," She said strutting off towards her hotel her hips swaying with every step on her heels that accentuated the roundness of her ass.

If the guard had better eyes or the lighting of Zaun was any good, he might've noticed the cameltoe as her pussy eagerly opened and pleaded for more. He might've seen the wet patch and the cum dribbling down her inner thigh.

Vayne would be going back tomorrow. She had found something that again, she had no choice in. Yet like her hunting, it felt oh so good and it was beyond addictive.

There are other ways to feed a wolf.

* * *

 **I CAN FEEL IT. MY READING! I'M GETTING MORE INTELLIGENT! ICARUS IS EVOLVING! WOULD YOU LIKE TO NICKNAME IT?**

 **Sup peeps. I'm doing…meh. Okay I guess. Still fighting depression. Kinda getting there. Bit by bit. Starting to earn money as well now, got a side job, might have a proper job soon so that'll be 2 sources of income. Been reading a lot. Only 12 more books left to go out of my pile. Hopefully by the time I finish all of them I'll be free of this shittyness. Then I can start on the next load XD (I have 120 books on my amazon reading list…)**

 **Alright, this one is the least correct probably out of all my fics. Even Cow Sona, whilst was a real fantasy write was still anatomically correct. Even SejxBristle was anatomically correct. This one, nah.**

 **A big thank you to my beta readers. Honestly, this lot are just great at discussing things with me, pointing out stuff and are just generally speaking great people. Love all of them. Please go check out their work, they're the behind the scenes gods who beat me with a big stick XD:**

 **Yuji23**

 **RazorC**

 **HKGhost**

 **Alsodef**

 **And Pingu**


	15. Riven x Ahri x Sona x Katarina

Costumes

When he woke, he saw darkness. This was usually what happened when he woke up, so that wasn't the frightening bit. At least not at first. What was more frightening was the fact that his arms were tied behind him to the back of the chair he sat on. A chair he had not been sitting on when he had been knocked out.

He had been knocked out. At least, he didn't remember falling asleep soundly. In fact that entire evening was not sound. It was more like white noise if he had to be honest. Just a passing of information in which he did not want to be a part of or know what they were talking about.

What had happened that evening?

* * *

Girls night.

The… others had arrived. Sona's old friends Katarina, Ahri and Riven were going to be sleeping over and sharing his old bedroom. The king-sized bed was way too big for him and Sona so they had switched to the smaller queen-sized bed in her room and had made Sona's room their own, together. Fitting the three gorgeous… uh, well, Benedict really didn't want to focus on them too much. Complimenting women, absolutely fine, he would do that and not give a damn if he was already married. Complementing and focusing on women he had slept with previously especially now he was married? That was…. It's not that he was afraid of Sona, just this… this was uncharted territory.

He had greeted them when they had arrived with their bags and their smiles. It worried him a little that it looked like they had packed for a month's vacation, instead of a sleepover but his worries were soon forgotten. He had blushed bright red when Riven had kissed his cheek as a hello and Katarina had steepled her fingers together before asking if it was alright to hug him as a greeting. The large but thin black glasses that graced the red-head's face made it hard not to think of her as some sort of fluffy kitten as she looked up at him with her large green eyes. He had not dared to look at Sona for the next couple of minutes after the hug and the kiss. Ahri hadn't tried anything out of the ordinary, she just walked in like she owned the place and hugged him, swinging off his neck like a toddler. He dared not think of what he would be dealing with for the next couple of ours as he led the white, black and red haired beauties around. It was like his stomach had fallen through the floor

He had steeled himself for the time he would spend with all of them and to treat them as if nothing had happened. After all, they were Sona's friends and even if they might've met beforehand and… well… to say he didn't want to think about it would be wrong. He REALLY liked thinking about what had happened previously and sorely wanted to think more about it. He still had the shape and curves of their bodies burned into his mind as they had walked through the door in their baggy clothes as if they owned the place. He had even carried their bags. Bellboy duty aside, he had to act totally normal in front of them, treat them like old friends, have a few drinks together, listen to their sexual escapades, talk about their time with him…

Benedict resigned himself to the kitchen for the first couple of hours of their stay as his head took mental blow after mental blow as occasional conversational wafted in through the open doorframe. Responsibilities of the bellboy now included making sure all females were well fed and watered so he decided to busy himself with cooking. This still wasn't enough as the sounds of 4 giggling women filtered through the open door in an almost conspiratorial way. He'd never realised how evil it could sound. He grabbed his headphones and put them on, determined to not think about what they were discussing. Or them. Or all of them at once. Just!... Benedict gritted his teeth… stop. Thinking. The carbonara. The carbonara. The music. He rubbed his temples as he fought his own imagination. Just keep telling yourself Sona's the only one. Keep telling yourself that. He accusatorily glared at the bacon as if it was all its fault… or perhaps hoping it would magically be able to keep his mind off the women in the next room. The bacon did nothing as it just sizzled comfortably on the pan.

The food was served on the floor in front of the television. The kotatsu they were using wasn't big enough and Sona had refused to have him eat alone for the evening so they had instead bundled together on a sofa with a spare duvet covering them all up to their necks. The sofa was not designed for 5 people to be on it at once. 3 at a stretch was the official designated seating arrangement. He ended up with Sona and Katarina in his lap with Riven's shoulder pressing into his side and ended up having to be spoon fed his own meal by the laughing girls. The awkwardness dissipated a little as all of them ended up on the floor together bundled under a blanket while the sunlight faded.

He eventually had to get up, after all, he was the responsible one in this situation. It was their night and there was a ton of dishes to wash and things to put away. He had brought them several packets of chocolate and popcorn that Sona had been storing along with the several bottles of alcohol and left them to it. This… worried him a little but put it out of his mind as he snapped the headphones back on and closed himself off in the kitchen to clean dishes.

* * *

That, he realised, was the last thing he remembered. He had wilfully closed off his senses when two pop stars were in the same place at the same time and didn't even think about security. Probably chloroformed him. Headphones in, completely unaware he had just assumed. He wanted to kick himself. Hands tied around the back of the chair; even the fingers tied up, they were professional and serious. Blindfolded, feet bound, stripped naked and gagged. His saliva was already dripping over it. The feeling of puking arose as the plastic material in his mouth registered which kicked his body into high alert. He breathed through his nose with short hard breaths. It subsided after a minute, his stomach gurgling unappreciatively like some grumpy mastiff. His toes pressed against the carpet of the room.

Panic arose from within him but he forced himself to stay calm as his mind screamed at him. He had trained for this. Not this specifically, but at least there would be some way to get out alive. Right? His mind began putting up all possibilities that could happen as panic gripped him. The girls, where were they? What would happen to him? There was absolutely no way out, no items hidden in the back of his shoes, inside his trousers. A gun to the head after he refused to tell them anything and that was the last of him. And then… she'd be alone again.

If he could've slapped himself he would've. Benedict forced air through his nose, massive gulping breaths blasted through the nostrils in an attempt to calm himself. He would survive. The girls were intelligent. They would find a way. There was nothing he could do right now except conserve his energy. Benedict closed his eyes. He waited.

He didn't wait very long.

The door creaked open. 4 people entered from the sound of the feet on the plush carpet. He kept his eyes closed under the blindfold in hopes that his ears would hear something more, the saliva now dripping off his chin. None of them spoke but one closed the door behind themselves. Two of them came close to him. One untied the ball gag allowing it to slip out. Benedict coughed hard and spat out the residual saliva onto the floor. The other placed a pill into the open mouth and lifted a glass of water to his lips. He drank, knowing he had no other choice, it would just be forced down his throat otherwise. He swallowed hard; the pill a stinging beacon as he felt it disappear into the pit of his stomach. He coughed but in his moment of vulnerability the gag was forced into his mouth quickly, the straps wrought around his head and clipped back on and caused his lungs to splutter through his nose. He breathed slowly, steadily, purposefully. They'd start talking now. He was sure of it. So he waited, ears pricked.

"Think it'll take affect by now? How long till the tool is switched on?" Riven said, a note of impatience in her voice.

"You are heartless you know?" Ahri muttered back.

"Part of the deal we have girl. Don't tell me you're gonna treat it softly?" Riven asked teasingly.

"Well…" Benedict could practically hear the evil grin in her voice. "You're right. We're all gonna be heartless tonight," He swore he could hear her licking her lips.

Benedict couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. Sona had him chloroformed! And that's why he was bound this way. He had taught her a little too well he realised. Relief washed over him as the other two were clearly Katarina and Sona. They were safe. He was safe. The tension that held his body tighter than an elastic band on Sona's bra gave way as he slouched in the chair. He sighed through his nose as his ass came close to falling off the chair. Wait…

"It doesn't cause it to go slack, it's meant to do the opposite surely?" Katarina's questioning voice.

Why was he tied to a chair?

"I think that's it just relaxing. It's a trained bodyguard, being gagged and bound must've been quite a shock to it," Ahri pointed out.

And gagged?

"I think we should give it the visual aid. It'll get the blood pumping around its system much quicker," Sona's mischievous voice that dripped like golden syrup.

The drug?

"I've wanted to use it for sooo long," Ahri purred just by his ear.

It?

He felt the blindfold slowly fall away. The lamps that filled the room with light were turned low and cast a warm orange glow on the inhabitants, the soft light leaked over their bodies. The four of them stood there in this lamplight. All of them breathtaking. Literally. Benedict sat there practically unable to breathe as he cast his vision on something unearthly. Each of them stood there in front of him; not naked but very close to it. Each of them in their own costume illuminated softly by beautiful lamplight that cast itself onto every curve and bare silky skin.

Ahri stood proudly in front. The soft glow casted faint shadows over her, which beautifully accentuated her curves. She stood tall, taller than the other three, on high heels, barely leaving anything to the imagination. His eyes travelled up to her uncovered calves and thighs, each tensed slightly as she stood confidently in front of him. His eyes flicked up and she smiled at him, a tongue eagerly ran over her front teeth which he noticed were fanged. He cast his eyes down to her hips, which were bare. He breathed through his nose. Barely halfway through the first vision of splendour and he was losing cognitive function. He swallowed as he looked upwards and noticed the leotard. Scarlet in colour, lace in design, it wrapped around her form beautifully and sharply taped down to her pleasure core; it was so high upon her leg, he doubted the other side covered any of her backside and was probably just a single line pulled tight between her tight cheeks. He followed the lacy material upwards, the oriental swirling style enraptured his eyes, pieces of string occasionally hung off over her covered stomach and up to the two mounds that pushed against the lingerie so tightly. The two fleshy orbs strained to get out of its lacy confines and threatened to spill out at the sides. His cock twitched as Ahri breathed in and he saw them push even harder against the leotard, the entire bodice squeezed against her body. He blinked and noticed something silvery shift around on the floor. She had tails all of a sudden. No, they'd been there the entire time he just hadn't noticed. Ahri wore tails as part of her act. This costume hadn't been fitted with tails though… Benedict gulped as he realised how they were staying on. He looked into the mischievous face of Ahri who smiled that fanged smile again. She was devilishly beautiful, the type who would sit alone in bars and wait for a man to buy her a drink only for her to swallow him whole. Her nose sharp, her lips thin, her eyes beautiful. Her black hair cascaded down her back and around her face, tempting the onlooker to push aside the curtain and look deeper at the fanged beauty's face. Her leotard continued upwards and left her shoulders bare but the white edges of the scarlet lace came up to her neck and slipped around it in swirls underneath a collar which held it all together. The Fox ears sat on top of her head finished the look.

Benedict sat agape at the woman before him. He had no choice with the ball gag in his mouth. He struggled to comprehend the reason for why such a thing was in front of him before she moved around behind him, starting to untie his hands.

Riven stood ahead of the other two. He deliberately started at her face in an attempt not to turn himself on anymore despite his rock hard dick. She looked eager. Glint in her eye eager. Benedict breathed through his nose as he stared, still trying to mentally control himself not to look down. But her face was making that hard. She was just as beautiful as Ahri. Hardened eyes, soft scarred face, beautiful jawline. The orange glow of the room softened against her paler skin. Benedict steadied his breathing and looked down unwilling to look into her face any longer. He didn't know her before those scars, but Sona explained one night. Another knife attack. She had been a cop and had tried her best to save them. His thoughts were dashed as his eyes dragged down onto his worst enemy. Succulent cleavage swelled invitingly over the cups of her corset teddy, the mounds created shadows that threatened to swallow men whole in the corset. Completely black, it swallowed up the soft orange glow. It fitted her perfectly, her breasts squeezed together just enough to force his attention on where the two mountains met in the middle. He dropped his eyes over the corset that accentuated her form. It squeezed her hourglass figure, the simple seductive small curve of the waist to the hip made his cock twitch again. She swayed her hips back and forth in front of him, then gave a quick twirl with a sly grin on her face. Benedict's heart raced even faster. Another tail. A fluffy bunny tail. More importantly, he saw where it was placed. This was starting to become a trend. Which meant…. Benedict stared in a straight line to avoid looking at Katarina or Sona, fully understanding what they had in store too. Excitement filled him. Lust filled him. For all of them. Powerful all-consuming hunger filled him. He wished he could look at Riven's ass again. The gloriously huge ass bounced for a brief moment in his visual memory as the round peach like ass passed through his mind. Caught unaware, he found himself staring at her crotch, just like Ahri it was dangerously slim, nearly showing what it should've hid. She wore tights over her entire lower half. The traditional bunny suit. Thick strong thighs, perfectly crafted and strengthened over time led down to simple knees and thin calves. They were so smooth and angular it was like they had been carved from porcelain. He gulped as he looked down at the parcelled feet. She didn't wear any shoes and he could see each toe in perfect detail. He remembered the trend and looked up. Her short white hair framed her face like winter snow dust falling in the sunset. On top of her beautiful hair were black bunny ears, one of which was flopped over. But something was missing… She wasn't wearing her white gloves expected from her costume. Yet, he thought he had an idea why she hadn't put them on. The look in her eye. She was eager. His cock twitched as she glared at him, his burning hot appendage radiated heat as his heart thumped against his body.

Arms linked, Katarina and Sona stood together as they watched like hawks in the darker shadows of the room. The golden light softened against their pinkish skin making them fatale figurines in the room of dangerous desires. There they were, his partner for life, along with her best friend, whom he had once seduced before without knowing the connection between the two. What could he say? He had a thing for redheads. Sona had changed her hair for the very occasion too. So the pair of dolls matched in nearly everything except for their not costumes. Katarina stood, timidly next to her best friend as she stared at the restrained being before her. Her green eyes pierced through her thin black glasses. Behind those eyes was something deeper, more feral, and hungrier. Small lips, large eyes, high cheek bones, she brushed her hair to the side with two fingers, the rivers of red cascading down her shoulders and onto open skin. Benedict made sure to look back up before his primal instincts took over and he lost detail that was so important to the experience. Her found her little white cat ears on her head. He looked down slightly and noticed a thick collar around her neck, which looked like a leather belt. His eyes drifted down over her gentle shoulders and down her arms. White furry cuffs held by the same sort of belt were attached to her forearms. Her hands remained uncovered, just like Riven. One of her hands rested gently on her breast. Benedict couldn't help but stare at her melons. He had seen her in this furry lingerie before but this, this was something else. Two tattered lines of fabric were pulled over her breasts which tried to spill out. White fur hung off her lingerie and barely covered her nipples. He stared at the delicious underappreciated underboob that tantalisingly curved together where the squishy breasts pressed together. Another belt was pulled tight around her ribs.

He looked across at Sona. The love of his life smiled at him. Though in this context that wasn't a good thing as the smile had something… expecting about it. Daring him to escape so she could wrangle him up again. She was beautiful personified. He didn't need to stare at her body, he was happy just looking at her eyes every day. Beautiful dark blue eyes stood out like vortexes underneath the golden lights. Her beautifully soft cheeks, full rich lips, small dainty nose… An image he would never forget. He looked down and would've began dribbling if not for the fact he already was. Her practically flawless skin was on show for him as her hair seemed to be the only thing actually covering anything. Her smooth shoulders curved down her supple arms, which were interlinked by her hip, her dainty fingers drumming gently. Benedict swallowed as he looked up again. Cow ears came out of the sides of her hair, with the same yellow tag noting her milking number as last time. Her collar hung around her neck, with the small cowbell attached to the front of it as it rested just before the valley of her breasts. They hung perfectly, with their perfect massive teardrop shape, completely unrestrained by a bra. Her nipples were covered by massive cow patterned circular stickers with a massive round ring on the middle of each. Benedict swallowed again as he took in the shape, curve and swell of her breasts. His eyes travelled downwards following her waist down to her hips. He almost jumped as Katarina bumped her hip with Sona's as if to get his attention. He looked up at both of the women who smiled, tittering at him as his eyes drifted back down as he overlooked each of them.

The curve of their waists slid smoothly down their bare stomachs. A field of smooth skin lead down to a cute belly button as her hips flared. Sona flared more, her wider hips drawing his eye as Katarina's tattoos also his attention as well. She also hung more belts off her hips, and wore even less below that. Like the bra above, the panties looked tattered. What hung on her hips was little more than a G-string covered with white fur. That it drew lines though, that was the beauty of it. The line created from her thighs pressed together; and the lines from the G-string, all pointed towards the mind-blowingly pleasurable pussy. His cock twitched as the visual stimulation made his eyes concentrate on that one point. The opening he wanted to plough. Her legs were completely bare, each strong thigh curving slowly down to her calves and her uncovered feet. He looked over at Sona and saw a reversal. Her loins were completely uncovered. No lingerie, no costume, nothing. Her quivering lips were on display, nothing more than a single line was all he could see. It surprised him, the fact that she was willing do this in front of the other girls. To tempt him, to make him harder. Yet she had already captured him. Her legs were covered by the cow pattern tights of before. They stretched over her thick thighs all the way downwards towards her feet. She wore black high heels, standing just as tall as Ahri did. He glanced up at her. She didn't wink. She raised an eyebrow.

Oh god. The drug he had swallowed. He was in for it. His cock twitched.

He jumped as he felt a hand on the hot appendage and his eyes wheeled down to see Riven's fingertips gently stroking it. "You done yet Fox? Let's move it onto the bed,"

"Hey," Katarina spoke up, surprising Benedict a bit. "Wait Bunny, we said we'd do it together,"

"I just can't wait to feel its cock down my throat Kitty," Riven purred as she turned towards Katarina. "I want to feel it filling up my throat, throbbing, ready to burst,"

"Just don't forget to share the cum, Bunny," Katarina purred back "All of us want a taste. It's a toy barely anyone gets to use,"

"I know. Human dildos are so rare to find," Riven said locking eyes with Benedict.

He felt his arms come free. He could've leapt across the room. He could've locked the door and chased every single one of them down. Yet he didn't. He waited, his arms fell limp, as he knew what was in store. After all, it was 'girls night'. He allowed his body to go slack; his cock didn't though. It didn't have a choice.

"Help me get it onto the bed," Ahri said as she grabbed an arm. The women surrounded him and picked him up. Together they swung him, without much care, onto the bed. He landed on his front, rather painfully on his rock hard cock. He heard a small gasp come from the women behind him then after a moment, he was turned over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling as he realised this was going to be his view for the rest of the night. He sighed through his nose and closed his eyes, preparing his other senses for the upcoming abuse.

"You didn't tell us about that…" Riven said presumably to Sona. He strained his ears and felt multiple sides of the bed shift down as the women sat on it. He felt his hands and feet get grabbed as the familiar feeling of rope slipped around them again. Each of them pulled tight and pulled him apart, tying him to each of the bedstead corners underneath the mattress.

"Gotta keep some secrets haven't I?" Sona murmured, a little jealousy flickering in her voice. He swore he could hear the women licking their lips.

"It's almost a shame," Ahri said. He had to stop himself from jumping as he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder, stroking his arm and tracing the tattoos that ran down his arm. "Tattoos make it so much sexier," she murmured incredibly close to his ear.

"I know," He heard Sona purr. "Imagine watching him get up in the morning with that on his back…" Benedict heard a collective hum from the women. He imagined something else that he thought was sexy but hadn't seen, yet. Sona and Katarina were both wearing tails weren't they…

"So then ladies," Katarina said, her could feel her hand stroking his calf. "What should we do first?"

"We're not here to establish a rota Kitty," Ahri said, her hand trailing over individual stomach muscles, down down down until her fingers touched the base of his sensitive cock which stood at command. "It's a shared toy. So I say: dive in,"

Benedict tried not to jerk when he felt a tongue touch the knob, pleasure rattling  
through his body. His nails dug into his hands as two more tongues joined it, his hips wanted more than anything to jerk upwards into a tight orifice. He didn't have to wait long. A tongue made its way to the top, circled around the knob and pushed the other tongues away; then the lips sealed themselves around the head and dropped. He felt them drop lower and lower, the other tongues moved out of the way as the soft cushiony feeling reached halfway down before slowly pulling itself back up. It slowly dragged the lengthy pole, reaching the top so only the crown stayed inside the hot wet cavern. The snake-like tongue that ruled over the cavern lathered itself over the head, her abrasive tongue divine sandpaper against the sensitive head. She opened her mouth while gripping the base of his cock, while continuing to slowly lick his head. Someone else blew on it, the saliva made him feel every single wisp of wind that hit his cock, shivers tingling up his spine.

"You know," Riven stopped to lick her lips, "this really isn't the best position for this. I want it all down my throat,"

"Bunny you just had a turn. It's my turn," Sona said, her voice closer to his head.

"Someone's confident. Enjoy the taste do you?"

"I do. A lot. Don't you?" Sona turned the tables. He could practically see her raised eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I'll have to have another taste of it; just to make sure," Riven murmured, "Bet you can't deepthroat him,"

Silence filled the room for a second other than the faint pants each of them was giving out. Benedict lay there, rock hard cock still in, probably, Riven's hands waiting for what would happen next.

"You're right, we do need a better position," Sona agreed dangerously.

Benedict felt the bed shift around him as Sona completely shifted onto the bed on her hands and knees. The heaviness of something landed next to him pushing down the mattress slightly. Then one on the other side. He felt… entrapped all of a sudden. Even more so than the bondage that was holding him down. His nose went into overdrive suddenly as a husky smell filled his nostrils. His ears strained to hear something as; suddenly; something dripped onto his face. He opened his eyes to look above him and if not for the gag would've gasped. There above him two huge mounds blocked out light from his eyes. Sona's ass sat not a couple of inches away from his face as he gazed upon her nether lips, which laid slightly opened and throbbing. Just above it, a cow's tail coming out of her ass. He could just about see the edges of the butt plug that her asshole held onto as her fleshy ass smothered it from view. He found it hard to swallow as he stared; shock going through him as Sona's lips kissed his cock's tip, much to the giggles of the other women.

"You'll be doing it soon…" Sona said with certainty to the others. Benedict blinked. He thought he was good, he didn't think he was that good. He tensed his legs again as Sona dropped. He breathed through his nose at breakneck pace in an effort not to buck his hips upwards. He struggled, his fists clenched as the tightness gathered. As if there would be some sweet relief once she had reached the end. He knew it was not like that at all. A touch on his ear almost made him lose all concentration as someone stroked his overly large ear gently.

"I'm going to release the gag. You know what to do. Dildo," Katarina whispered hungrily, her fingers rubbing continuous circles. The other hand pulled a clip and carefully, but more importantly, quietly removed the ball gag so it wouldn't be heard over Sona's slurping as she sucked his dick, in a vain attempt to reach his base. Benedict spat out some dribble making it spill onto his face and onto the bed. Carefully he raised his head, then pushed his tongue as deep as he could into his lover's nether lips, the taste he recognised began to fill his mouth.

The effect was immediate. Sona went completely still as he heard her gurgle pleasurably against his throbbing cock as it now stuck in her throat. She lost concentration as she started coughing, her throat contracting around his cock in an attempt to force air out. Saliva, dribble and pre-cum splattered out of her mouth and over his cock as she withdrew herself, her giant cushion like ass coming down in his face in a quick motion to stop herself from choking as he became the one without an air supply.

Riven laughed and clapped her hands "Alright! Cow got that deep. Foxy, you're up!"

"Since when did this become a competition?" Ahri asked somewhere to his right as Sona's body shook on top of him, coughing out the last little bits and panting hard.

"No fair!" Sona whined as she wiggled her ass on top of his face, his tongue still out and licking her oozing hole. Waves of pleasure slowly rose through Sona, her hips pushing down in an effort to get it deeper.

"All's fair in love and war," Katarina said, possibly with a smirk. Sona sighed and her body went slack. She peeled herself off him, much to his disappointment, the bed squeaking slightly as he felt her sit by his leg. Nervousness filled him again as he felt the familiar shift in the bed as another women climbed on top of him. Ahri went for a different tactic however. Immediately, Benedict's face was smothered in ass; his ability to breathe uncertain, with Ahri pressing her entire body over his. 9 furry fox tails lay over the top of his head, the butt plug in plain view this time. He could feel her breasts pressing against his stomach muscles, her hard nipples poked through the fabric. He could feel them rub up and down, the amazing feeling of her seductive body against his.

Pleasure sprang from his appendage again as Ahri's lips slipped around his cock. He once again tensed as he tried not to just buck up into her mouth and force his way down her throat as she went deeper slowly, taking her time. Hers was an infuriating blowjob, she slowly took him inch by pleasurable inch, her tongue in full effect as it rolled around his cock as she went down. He panted as his legs tensed, her tongue suddenly stopped as his knob went into her throat. Ahri stopped, coughed and dribbled over his cock. He felt her try and push down further, to force more pleasure onto him as his dick went down the tight tunnel but she gagged, coughing and contracting on his cock. She held her breath, trying desperately to get a little deeper, force it a little more down her throat but gagged again dumping a fresh load of liquids from the sloppy deepthroat. She sealed her lips but then spiralled backwards as her body's reflexes forced her to breathe, the cock popped out of her mouth as she collapsed panting on top of him, his cock throbbing with pleasure as Ahri rested her head next to it.

"Foxy has made her lipstick mark as well," He heard Riven say with a smirk "Not had much practice at this have you?"

"Shut up Bunny," Ahri said through heavy pants. He felt her tongue against his cock as she attempted to somewhat clean his cock. "Like anyone will do better than Cow. She's had plenty of practice,"

"I bet I'll have my lips against its hips," Riven murmured confidently, "In fact, I'll let you put your hands around my throat so you can feel the bulge of his cock moving inside it,"

Silence filled the room for a bit as the temperature slowly rose from the activities. "Why is the thought of that so hot?" Katarina asked as Ahri picked herself up and rolled unceremoniously off of him.

"You tell me. Your turn Kitty," Sona said as he felt the weight of Ahri come near his head again. Katarina mounted him from the left hand side, once again the knees came back around to either side of his head as a furry white tail rested on his face. He felt Katarina's hands on his legs, rubbing them up and down.

"God, the lipstick makes it so much hotter for some reason," Katarina purred quietly against his cock, nuzzling it gently with her face caused twinges of pleasure and sent his wild imagination spiralling. He felt her tongue drag up the base of his cock as she grasped the base with a hand and once again, he felt the lips slowly slide down his cock. Pleasure sprang through him as the knob went immediately down into Katarina's throat and back out. Benedict twitched, the pleasure caused his muscles to spasm slightly as Katarina dragged herself up and down. He panted every time she went down. And wanted her to stay every time she went back up, the pressure rose. Her speed was increasing, the tight orifice getting slicker as heat rose to his head, his cock twitched, his mouth groaned.

"Hey, Kitty," Riven said "Slow down, you're gonna make it-

Benedict blew. The pressure became too much as Katarina pulled herself off his cock, one hand around his balls. Cum flew straight up and splattered onto Katarina's face and it probably covered her glasses, as pleasure rocked his body. His throbbing cock kept shooting, as the unbelievable pleasure of rope after sticky rope of white cum flew. He groaned as pleasure clouded his mind, all energy taken out of him.

There were no other sounds other than the dripping cum splattering onto his stomach and crotch. Katarina sat back, her ass smashing down onto his face, as slurping sounds emanated from somewhere above him.

"Kitty wanted some milk…" Katarina purred.

"My god there's so much… It's all over her breasts… Where the hell did you get that drug Cow?" whispered Ahri.

"Hey I want some!" He heard Sona cry and suddenly Katarina was off him and onto the bed beside him, Sona landing across his body as she wrestled with Katarina. His mind went into overdrive as he imagined Katarina sitting there covered with his thick white cum, dripping off her body.

"Hey you said no kissing!" Ahri shouted at Sona as suckling, kissing and licking sounds came from the two struggling girls. Imagination took effect as he imagined Sona and Katarina kissing each other, fighting over the cum that spread across their soft skin.

"I think you're not allowed to kiss the dildo Kitty. Cow gets jealous if you do. My turn," He could see Riven's smile. Sona was moved off him, gently this time, the sounds of women messily eating didn't stop. This time a fluffy bunny tail pressed into his face. Benedict panted as she grabbed hold of his painfully throbbing cock. It was burning like fire and every stroke, pinch and lick was just a cool breeze on it. That god damn drug. He wanted more. No. Needed more. He exhaled again as suddenly Riven's lips chomped down on more than half of his cock immediately, bliss filling him. He held his breath as she dropped further and further until a spasm ran through his body like a wave. Her lips touched his stomach, the tight wet orifice of her neck squeezing him from all angles. Contentment gurgled out of Riven's mouth as she dropped saliva over his balls.

"Holy shit…" Ahri said a little further down. "I can feel it throbbing through your neck. That bulge is so fucking arousing… Hey," Ahri slapped his thigh hard leaving a stinging smack "Fuck her throat, I wanna feel it move,"

Not one to disappoint, Benedict pulled his cock out of her throat a little and bucked straight back up into it. Riven moaned on his cock as he groaned, Ahri's gasps came between her pants suggested she hadn't waited around and was already in her own honey pot as she watched. The insatiable itch gave way to thrill, the buzz filled him as his little bucks became rhythmic; the mounting pressure there once again. Riven's fingers were like daggers in his thighs as she held on, her body bounced with each thrust as her ass came up and down to smack him in the face repeatedly. It was tighter than their hands, the slick hole. It contracted as Riven coughed, his cock pushing down into her chest as her face smacked into his hips. He didn't stop even as he felt a hand cup his balls, whose, he had no idea, everything just became a hazy blur of pleasure as his body naturally bucked faster. Benedict couldn't hold on with the added pleasure, unable to breath to steady his numb dick from exploding once again. He bit down on the fluffy bunny tail. His cock twitched, expanded, then unloaded. He felt Riven on top of him pull herself forwards, forcing herself down his cock as he spilled another ungodly amount out again. He groaned loudly against the fluffy tail, biting down hard and pulling hard as the flame of pain and satisfaction flew through him as he stretched out whatever he could. He flung his head back hard with a bit of struggling and eventually, accidentally, pulled the tail out of Riven's ass.

Riven groaned hard, as his cock vibrated in her throat, as she wiggled her massive ass in the air just above his head. It opened and closed as if missing something and wanted something to fill it. Benedict wished through the haze in his mind he could do something about it.

"Oh you greedy bitch," said Sona somewhere off to his left. The massive tight cheeks landed on his face as Riven pulled herself off his pole, gasping for breath, taking in in great gulps. She collapsed to his right somewhere and slid off him. "You know we wanted some of that,"

Riven whined weakly as she coughed out some cum. Katarina grabbed his painfully throbbing cock, already stroking it as he felt Sona's hands stroke his stomach muscles.

"Look at her stomach, it's already started swelling. Imagine if she kept doing it," Ahri licked her lips.

"You're fucking kinky, you know that Foxy?" said Sona, her fingers trailed up his body.

"Is it turning you off?" Ahri said, the pout in her voice.

"The opposite. Let's try it later," Said Sona with her fingers now on his throat "We've got twenty-four hours till this dildo stops working so plenty of time to experiment,"

"I… disagree with using me… as a test subject," panted Riven, her loud pants coming thick and fast as the temperature of the room rose again.

"Aw come on, don't want a cum baby?" Ahri purred, moving closer to Riven, her hands stroking the stomach.

"Holy shit you are so fucking kinky," Riven panted.

"One day where I don't have to worry about the consequences, wouldn't you try out all your wildest fantasies?" Ahri purred even smoother, wrapping her arms around Riven's waist.

"I don't swing that way girl," Riven panted, sitting up just within Benedict's vision.

"I heard, you're just one of those who never got the divorce papers cause it was easier to have the ring on your finger. Not even a child,"

"That dickhead was barren. This thing isn't,"

"Hey," Katarina interrupted them, still stroking his painful cock. "Who wants first fuck with the dildo?"

"She does," Ahri said, twirling Riven around and placing her on top of Benedict. He stared, Riven's look flashed through the conflict she was having, of hunger, horniess, shame, hope, disappointment and understanding. "She's already the closest. She got off having her tail pulled out,"

"Then shove it back in and lets go," Katarina growled hungrily, pulling the tail from his mouth.

All that could be heard was panting in the room, the stuffy, humid air causing his entire mouth to water. Riven didn't move for a moment, then got up and put herself on her knees, throwing one leg over him. She positioned herself correctly, Katarina holding his cock up straight, to spear herself downwards on the pulsating pole, veins sticking out. She pulled the bottom of her bunny suit aside completely so all stood bare, ready and waiting. She placed her hands on his calves, shaking out her white hair as she wiggled her ass down until her lower lips pressed against the tip causing it to twitch in anticipation, in need. She looked over her shoulder, glaring straight, at Sona. He hadn't noticed her cause she was so quiet but Sona's face was as unreadable as a 4 year old's letter to santa. She fumed, whether it was annoyance, jealous, or sadness he couldn't tell. She didn't look at him. She just glared at Riven.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. I am off the pill," Riven said softly "Yes, it could've been anyone else," Riven suddenly wiggled her ass manoeuvring his cock skilfully so the tip placed against her uncovered asshole "So for you, I wont,"

Riven slammed herself down on his cock. Benedict's cock disappeared inside Riven's ass, the insatiable hole swallowing it. Benedict groaned as unbelievable tightness suddenly crushed him, pain and pleasure sparking through him. Riven moaned, panting as she started rotating her hips slowly. Benedict gurgled and bucked, the white haired woman squeaking a little.

Riven groaned as the cock gouged her ass out, her hands shaking as she balanced herself carefully. Her core burned like a raging inferno as her nether lips spilled out juices in preparation of a dick it so desperately wanted. Her breasts wobbled with every thrust, threatening to spill out, her costume all ruffled now. Riven panted hard, the pressure inside her building up much quicker than expected, her ass gave way to unbelievable pleasure as it was attacked by the meaty cock.

"Alright, who's next?" Ahri asked as Riven bounced, getting higher and higher. She stared directly at Sona, waiting for a reaction.

"She is," Sona pulled Katarina forwards and pushed her onto him. She raised an eyebrow at Ahri.

Ahri raised one back, smiling a little "You sure? You knew about this?"

Sona smiled "Positive. And yes, I did," She smiled a little sadly "I can understand. I was going to let her. Though I would've preferred she do it through IVF rather than fucking my dildo," Sona winked.

Ahri laughed "Gotta learn to share your toys Cow,"

"My fiancé would kill me if he found out I used your dildo," Katarina muttered louder than usual as Riven's moans got louder with Benedict's groans. Katarina brought her knees over Benedict's head, pushing aside the bottom of her panties. She brought his pussy down to his mouth and the effect was immediate. Benedict stopped groaning and immediately got to work with his tongue, the new orifice before him. Katarina mewled as Benedict lapped up the juices she produced, his bucked getting stronger despite the ropes holding him down.

"Up and coming are we?" Ahri purred, running a hand up Katarina's supple thigh, fingernails gliding up leaving small trails.

"Not that he cares, the workaholic," Katarina moaned quietly, listening to Riven groaning with the entire bed shaking. Every time Riven came down Benedict shook, causing Katarina to shake on his face making his tongue go deeper. It was like little bolts of electricity shot through her, sparking along her arms to her fingertips.

"What if you like this toy better than your husband?" Ahri teased, her hands coming up and squeezing Katarina's breasts. She watched, amazed as her fingers sank in, the fleshy orbs spilling around her hands. They were huge, the round supple teardrops held up by the barely there fabric. Her hands almost felt rough in comparison to the smoothness of Katarina's skin, the red hair dancing on her back with every bed shake.

"Hands off Foxy," Sona said, crossing her hands underneath her breasts "It's mine,"

"But I want it Cow. I wanted it before you wanted it. But you got it in the end. The Bunny is here cause she wants a kid. The Kitty is here cause she's dissatisfied with her husband to be. Me? I'm here cause I want it and you have it. And they both might want it too after this," Ahri crooned as Katarina moaned, one hand brushing her clit.

"Come on," Riven panted inbetween moans as she wobbled dangerously with every bounce on top of the boiling hot cock. Several of her own fingers played with her unattended hole and nub and caused her to double over. "Come on dildo, do your magic," She rotated her hips, the cock widening her backdoor as it hit untouched places with every thrust and slam causing her moans to get louder.

Sona glared at Ahri, her inner lust causing her to lick her lips as she looked upon the beautiful woman. "And what'll you do after tonight?" Sona asked quietly, her hand stroking up and down his body with her nails as he listened in on the conversation. With his mind swimming with pleasure, he took no heed of it right now but it would be something to think about later.

"Is that of any relevance right now?" Ahri sighed as she slapped Katarina's ass causing her to squeak out in bliss.

"I guess not. Neither does now," Sona said as she glanced at the tongue-work Katarina was receiving. She slipped a hand between her legs and started rubbing. She found herself more than ready, her core burning hot as need enflamed her mind. She mewled as she stuck a finger into herself and moaned with Riven and Katarina.

"Oh god!" Riven moaned, her costumes straining to stay together with every massive breath she took. "I can't take much more!" Ahri watched Sona for a bit then started playing with her tails awkwardly. She glanced at Benedict, her core a furnace as she rubbed her legs together, playing with her own plug. She panted as she glanced over the muscled body and the tattoo that creeped from his back over his right shoulder. She gulped and stared down at the cock that disappeared in and out of view. She turned again, looking away from the taboo scene of love-making and looked at Sona.

"What do you see in him?" Ahri murmured below the moans of the other two girls, one hand holding her own breast.

Sona stared at her, then cast her eyes down. "Why ask? You already know,"

"I know I just… wanted to hear someone else say it. That I wasn't wrong in… wanting it," Ahri murmured.

The bed shook violently as Riven, bent forwards over his legs, slammed the entire cock into her ass relentlessly. Benedict groaned, his tongue work getting sloppy as his mind grew increasingly hazy, thoughts of anything but the pleasure and the tight hole he was thrusting into were quickly dashed. Tension filled his entire body, his fists clenched as his wave came crashing down again. His cock expanded and unloaded itself into Riven's ass. Riven screamed in pleasure as she came hard, incoherent words coming out of her mouth as another load of gloopy white cum was expelled. He groaned with every shot. Pleasure causing his body to go slack as he gasped for air, inhaling courageously through Katarina's pussy much to her enjoyment. Relief flowed through him as one was down and he only had three more to go.

"Later," Sona whispered to Ahri as she watched Riven's ass shake, white trickles somehow managing to leak from the sides of her stretched asshole and dribbling down the cock as it stopped twitching. Riven gurgled as she slowly lifted her ass up, revealing more and more of his cock.

"Wait!" said Katarina desperately. She grabbed the fluffy bunny tail and crawled down Benedict, holding Riven's ass carefully. In one movement she lifted Riven's ass off the cock and slammed the butt plug into her ass completely sealing it. Riven screeched tiredly as she stood up on her knees.

"Fuck my ass is so full," She mewled in pleasure, the cum inside her sloshed around inside her ass.

Riven collapsed. Off the edge of the bed. With a thump.

The women didn't even go check on her.

Katarina scrambled down Benedict, her pussy scraping over his chest until she reached her destination. She flipped herself around back towards him. She rubbed his cock to make sure it was still slick. It was. Pain ran through him when Katarina stroked him yet again, the toll on his cock crackled through his crotch. He panted heavily, his body was not used to such abuse and he was no longer able to feel his fingers. The pleasure had numbed them. The haze was becoming too thick. He felt Katarina line him up with her opening. She slid down the length pole, cooing as the head first went in as she proceeded to slide until she was halfway down..

"Ohhhhh yessss," Katarina purred as she shook her hips, slowly grinding her way down the rest of the pole "This is so much better than a dildo," She caught the glares of Ahri and Sona "I mean, better than all the other dildos I've had,"

Benedict thrusted slowly at first, allowing her to get used to him as the river of bliss flowed through them. The women either side of him stared at his face. Contemplating. Sona smiled at the expression Ahri was making. Needy. She wanted it so badly after seeing Riven take it so well. That undeniable mind blowing orgasm.

"Go on. I'll go last," Sona said, putting her chin on her hand and smirking at Ahri.

"You sure?" Ahri asked, not wanting to make any further missteps.

"I get the most use of this toy, I'm sure I can wait a little longer. Besides, I'm not done with Kitty over there," Sona smirked mischievously, licking her lips. Ahri nodded. She positioned herself over Benedict's face, pulling aside the bodysuit so that once again Benedict was met with another honeypot just waiting, screaming for attention. Ahri blushed. Sweat trickled down her thighs. The room's temperature had gotten to sweltering and the pink bodies of the women were starting to shine with their thin layers of sweat. Ahri lowered herself onto the open mouth. She jumped slightly when the tongue made contact, then moaned as the pleasure flew through her, her insides shivering in pleasure as their need was finally starting to be sated.

"Ohhhh," Katarina moaned, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to concentrate "More… I want to feet everything,"

Ahri watched as the kitty cat in front of her bounced on the pole, her breasts drawing her eyes as they hypnotically swung up and down threatening at any moment to spill out of their meagre confines. She moaned as the rough yet slick appendage probed her curtains, the contact causing her to twinge and tense. She watched, enraptured as Katarina sunk lower and lower, the dick going deeper and deeper until it finally slammed home, Katarina's hips meeting Benedict's with an almighty slam. She could see it on Katarina's face as she lost it, the dazed look of too much dick at once to handle. Her mouth agape, her red hair dishevelled and sticking to her sweaty body, her bountiful breasts bouncing out of her barely-there bra, Benedict's cock gouging out her pussy.

Ahri had never seen her look so sexy. She licked her lips, her wild fantasies took over her head. She leaned forwards and planted her lips on Katarina's. Katarina went completely still, her body jerking as Benedict kept slamming up into her. Ahri waited for a second then felt her kiss back. Katarina moaned into the sloppy kiss, her small lips opening to kiss more of the woman attacking her. Ahri nibbled at her lips. Katarina's hips went started frantically pumping faster as her weak spot got attacked, the pressure jumping up suddenly as minutes of non-stop fucking and kissing went by.

"Feels so good," Katarina moaned into Ahri's mouth, overcome and unable to think straight. Ahri's tongue attacked her lips, probing for an entrance into the opposing woman past her small lips.

Sona watched all of this and smiled, crawling round behind Katarina. She drew back her hand and spanked on an open butt cheek. Katarina moaned and stopped kissing and thrusting, all momentum inside her lost as the pain and pleasure rippled through her body. She mewled and panted, holding onto Ahri to stabilise herself as the dam holding back the pleasure could hold no more.

Katarina came. It suddenly became a lot tighter for Benedict. His body didn't take much notice as it proceeded to continuously slam up into the orgasming woman, its own dam so big due to the numbness of his body. Katarina wailed as her body twitched, pleasure becoming uncontrollable as the cock continued to burrow its way into her over and over again.

"Make it stop!" Katarina whimpered as she tried lifting herself up but her legs were too weak to push herself up due to her ongoing orgasm. Ahri slammed her ass down on Benedict's face and hugged Katarina, helping pull her off the pole. Sona punched his stomach, which admittedly didn't do much, and sat on his thighs, holding him down by his waist. Katarina flopped off onto the edge of the bed, panting hard, lost her balance and crunched down onto the floor. Rampant cock subdued, Ahri and Sona exhaled a sigh of relief. Ahri panted as she got onto all fours and crawled across to the burning hot cock that was too close to her not to look away from it. She gulped, and lay down on Benedict, her breasts squishing into his chest as she gripped the iron hard shaft with one hand to align it.

Ahri meeped when it entered her and slowly shuffled her way down his cock. Benedict coughed. He spluttered and gasped for air in an attempt to get some cognitive function back into his head. He hadn't even heard Katarina's cries but he knew something was wrong. Mercifully, Ahri seemed to want to take it slow so he had time to recover. At least, a little time. Ahri's hair tickled his chin as she ground her hips slowly in circles to make sure every single point inside her was hit. She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in; the pain helping him concentrate. Sona shifted next to him, sitting next to his head. She ran a hand through his hair, panting slowly as she watched Ahri work her way down his body and cock. Sona held a breast in one of her hands, squeezing it until it spilled out of her fingers as her passion burned, her pussy dumping liquids onto the bed.

"It's splitting me open," Ahri moaned as her hips rocked on the cock. Pleasure coarsed though Benedict at a slower but calmer pace. His breathing slowed a little as the sweat dripped from his brow. The bed felt like he was laying on an oven. His wrists stung with the tightness of the ropes as he had spasmed too many times and made them tighter. Ahri sunk as low as she could and swivelled on his shaft, her tight slick orifice rippled around him, squeezing him methodically it seemed. He thrusted in rhythm with her, pleasure more like the evening shore rather than the tsunami of Riven and Katarina.

Sona leant down and pressed her breasts against his head, looking Ahri in the eye whilst she smothered him in breasts. The soft pillows wrapped around his head, the feeling helping alleviate the pressure as something familiar was by him.

"Come on Foxy," Sona whispered, cupping Ahri's face with one hand. Benedict watched from below as Sona crossed the distance capturing Ahri's lips with her own. Ahri's expression was one of surprise as Sona's hands guided Ahri down to her own clit. Ahri whimpered into the kiss as clearly the nub had been hit, her speed becoming more frantic.

"Say it with me Foxy: I'm a kinky bitch and want to be filled with cum," Sona whispered gently, Benedict's cock twitching from the words he heard.

"Cow…" Ahri moaned into the kiss, breaking it with her pants. Sona captured her lips again, forcing Ahri's mouth open with her tongue and cutting off the panting. They lip locked above him, Sona smothering Ahri , lips constantly trying to find a new angle to apply themselves, open mouths as tongues battled to get inside the others. The sloppy kiss jerked him as he thrust up into Ahri's pussy, watching their soft pillowy breasts smash together as the lip locked. They both moaned into each other's mouths, Sona eventually drawing back.

"Say it with me: I'm a kinky bitch and want to be filled with cum," Sona whispered, her nose barely inches from Ahri's.

Ahri bounced harder. Her hips took on a frantic pace as Ahri's insides got hotter and hotter mixing with his own flaming dick.

"I'm a kinky… bitch," Ahri moaned, grabbing Sona's shoulders as Benedict's pace increased. He could feel her insides spasming along with his cock, the pressure hazing her mind. "And want… to be filled with… cum,"

Ahri panted out the last bit as she came. She came down hard on him, covering his cock with her own juices. Benedict kept thrusting slowly as she rode out her orgasm. Ahri panted and moaned a little as she came down from it, her body shaking. After a long while she eventually let go of Sona's shoulders and pulled herself off the still rock hard cock, laying down next to him.

"Holy shit that was good," Ahri muttered, her breasts heaving as she inhaled the sweltering air. She fanned herself with a shaking hand and looked over the side of the bed down at her companions. Katarina was sitting on her ass with her back against the bottom of the bed, one hand around her breast as she breathed slowly. Riven lay on her back, eyes closed with her hands on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

Benedict looked up. He forced himself to breathe slowly as he looked into Sona's face. Her lust fuelled face. Her "wouldn't take no for an answer" face. He swallowed as he watched her manoeuvre her beautiful body around the bed, her breasts swinging as they dangled in their perfect way. Her ass swung back and forth as she started from his feet, then slowly crawled her way up his body, dragging her breasts up every stretch of skin she could until she was face to face with him. She rubbed her pussy against his cock, her tongue out licking her lips. She brought her lips close to his ear, a hand stroking his neck.

"I know all your weak spots," She whispered huskily. Her other hand peeled off the stickers that covered her nipples, discarding them lazily to the side. Her nipples stuck out like pencil erasers against her soft fleshy breasts pillowing over his body. She humped him slowly as if wanting the entire world to see. His cock twitched as she put on this erotic show on top of his body.

"I know how," Sona whispered as she grabbed his cock and brought it up to her entrance. She slipped the knob in slowly then rotated her hips in circles, his girth spinning around inside her as she slowly went down. Benedict gritted his teeth as she used him to tunnel out her insides, his body jerking. Pain and pleasure flowed from his dick as his body started losing its numbness again. Benedict swallowed as his hands tingled, the numb feeling disappearing. Benedict panted hard, trying to stablise his body as once again the rising tide of pressure built up within him no longer gated by the numb ends of his nerves.

"The middle of your shaft is where you like to be stimulated the most," Sona whispered, bucking her hips up and down on that very spot on him. Benedict lost all control of the situation. He couldn't do anything, paralyzed by Sona's masterful knowledge of his body he trembled as he waited for her next move. Sona moaned gently as she pumped him inside herself her ass wiggling. She panted, their breathing in sync as pleasure jerked through him, his hands tingling, his body a whirlpool. His heart thumped as she dropped deeper and deeper on his cock, eventually taking the thing hole causing them both to moan loudly, his cock twitching inside her.

"And how your ears are actually your weak spot," She whispered, her tongue coming out and going into his ear. Benedict jerked as a lightning bolt went through his body. His body roared in want, need to mate with the woman in front of him. He groaned as his entire body shivered, pleasure rippling through him that felt new, fresh, and unbearable. When she bit his ear, he bucked hard into her. She moaned as she chewed on his ear, her hips having to do no work whatsoever as one of her hands went down to her clit.

"You're… my… toy…" Sona whispered practically inside his ear as she moaned, purposefully to turn him on more as pleasure overwhelmed her. Animalistic frenzy overtook them. Sona wrapped her arms around his neck as their hips crashed into one another; the wet slaps echoing around the room. Benedict attacked Sona's ears with equal lust, his hands straining to get out of their confines. To fuck her, to hug her, he wanted to get at her, to make sweet love to her. His gorgeous wife lay atop of him and denied him everything, taunted him. Yet; he wanted more. It was hot how she knew all his pressure points, everything he wanted, but most of all, her confidence. She owned him. And he could do nothing but serve her as her toy. Benedict thrusted non-stop for several minutes before Sona bit his neck. He growled in the back of his throat expanding inside her. The pitch of her moans rose significantly, her hand became frantic on her clit as his thrusts became wild, the crackles of pain and waves of pleasure from his overused cock filled him till it all became one big blur of bliss. His thrusts jerked, the entire bed bounced.

Benedict and Sona came. If he hadn't broken then the ropes would've.

Sona panted in contentment, pleasure coursing through her as she rubbed her stomach that was filled with cum. She felt stream after stream go off pouring into her, her stomach swelling slightly as she was filled with more cum than she had ever been filled with before. She didn't slide off Benedict's cock, wanting to keep herself plugged for a little while longer. She waved an arm gesturing towards the on-suite bathroom. A wicked smile plastered across her face. She turned and looked off the edge of the bed. "Katarina, get the anti-vomiting meds. Let's stuff Riven full of cum,"

Benedict gulped, his dick twinging painfully inside his wife.

* * *

"Night of no consequence?" Benedict asked, breathing heavily but steadily.

Sona and Benedict lay on their bed together. The only ones left awake they had snuck out, naked, back into their own bed after Sona had undone the ropes. He blinked as he looked at the electronic clock. Five am. How long were they fucking him? The pale light of dawn coming over the horizon started filling the room so it was no longer completely dark but instead an inky blue allowing them to see the rest of the room. The floor was mostly covered in the leftovers from their costumes. Clearly they had gotten dressed in here, abusing him in the bigger bedroom. The duvet pulled up to their necks they cuddled naked together, Sona kissing his painful wrists. He had specifically told her not to touch the penis as painful as it was. She had complied with a smirk. Her hair turning back to its traditional blue, she had whispered to him an explanation of her dastardly scheme. A night of where there were no rules, no consequences, just pure unadulterated pleasure of using and abusing him. The girls had agreed, after initially staying completely silent about it. It hadn't been a no so Sona had decided to convince them, after it all it had been so long since they did everything together. So they did him.

"This is a onetime thing okay? No making this a tradition that we do every year or whatever," Benedict muttered into her hair.

"You mean you don't want to fuck four beautiful women every year?" Sona asked in a teasing voice "Benedict, I thought I knew you better,"

"Well, alright maybe I do want them physically. But I only love you and only want you; and unless you and I see the act of love making as only physical I can't sleep with them," Benedict smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know, just teasing you," Sona smiled as she murmured into his hands, nuzzling his face against them.

"Although they really are fucking sexy and I wouldn't mind dominating them," murmured Benedict thoughtfully, waiting for Sona's reaction. He looked back down to see what he expected. Cheeks puffed up, pouting lips. "Teasing," he chuckled, stroking her hair with one hand.

"Better be," Sona whispered, softly smiling. "Though we do have a treat for you in the morning,"

"Oh really? Is it another rag that smells like Chloroform?" Benedict muttered, his head throbbing. The headache he had gotten from that still throbbed like an angry bee hive and was just as painful.

"I'm sorrrrrryyyy," Sona mumbled. "It's a really good treat I promise!"

"Enough to make the pain go away?"

"The pain of your cock or your head?"

"Head,"

"Right now? We just fucked for 7 hours Benedict,"

Benedict rolled his eyes. Sona giggled.

"Come on! I thought that was good," She smiled and hugged him, cuddling herself closer to him. Their naked bodies warmed each other gently as they moulded against one another.

"That was terrible," Benedict murmured smiling.

"True. I'm getting it from you,"

"Right now? Sona, you really need to know when to take a rest from sex,"

Sona smiled and Benedict chuckled.

"Alright alright, crappy jokes aside. It'll help, I promise," Sona murmured into his neck.

"And when does this drug wear off? 'Excess' you called it?" Benedict sighed contently.

"Twenty four hours after you take it. You're gonna drop harder than Braum does in the ring," Sona giggled "Don't worry, we'll be there to treat you afterwards. You'll probably need it. For now, please keep eating, your body's on hyperdrive for now. You're not superhuman or anything like that, just anything you do, your body is over compensating and doing more of it,"

"So you made me horny and cum a lot, so it made me produce unreal amounts of it and my dick hard. So because of that I need more sustenance to keep up with what my body wants to produce correct? So if I was sweating it'd make me produce more sweat?" Benedict theorised.

Sona shrugged "Apparently it's whatever you do first,"

"So I've just been fed a potentially deadly drug, chloroformed and abused by my own wife. Is this what they call tough love?" Benedict smiled.

"Shut up you enjoy it," Sona giggled, brushing her lips with his and snuggling into his arms.

* * *

Benedict woke up alone, already missing the warmth from his partner in crime. He sat up, blinked, then groaned and fell back down clutching his head. His body stung from excess, a hangover from utter pleasure of last night he fought drowsiness to no avail, his eyelids crashing closed despite the glaring sun coming in through the windows. His alarm went off again. Weekend alarm. Thank the heavens. He reached over and slammed it off, flipping onto his back and glaring up at the ceiling as the morning greeted him with sunshine and chirpiness that he wished would go fuck off. He stretched his arms up, his muscles complaining at him. He sat up, groaned and blinked hard several times. Breakfast. Breakfast. Something in him. Something to wake him up. Tea? No. Coffee? Too weak. Concentrated lemon juice? Yeah, that'd work. Ah. Prune juice. Now that'd wake him up. Emergency bottle here he came.

Benedict got up slowly, picking up the duvet and taking it with him. He stopped, picked up discarded boxers off the floor and put them on. Properly dressed, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

He blinked.

"Hello Master," Three voices chorused as he stood in the doorway looking at three women dressed in very sexy and revealing maid outfits. Tasteful though, they had the frills, the armbands, even the massive fabric bows around their low back. Each wore a different style of thigh-high, each of their tops a different cut, he did however notice once thing. Each of them still wore their collar. Katarina moped the floor whilst Ahri was cleaning last night's dishes. Sona, in a maid outfit of her own that left just enough to the imagination, came up to him and curtsied.

"Maid Bunny will be out in a bit Master. She's currently throwing up all the cum inside her stomach," Sona said smiling a sweet but slightly worried smile. "She should be fine,"

"So Master, what would like us to do?"

And I'll leave what happens next up to your imagination

* * *

Question 1: Do you want a sequel to this?

Question 2: Should this be a story on its own?

Question 3: How many tissues did you use?

Question 4: What did you think of the story? Please review, means the world to me

* * *

 **A big thank you to everyone who beta read this, specifically Pingu who has become my beta reading god. If you would like to beta-read my stuff, one, I'd be very grateful, and two, that'd be awesome. It's always nice to have people help me out. And if you just wanna talk, I'm good for that too.**

* * *

 **The following things are my thoughts whilst making this**

 **To those that follow my work. Again I'm sorry if I've lost my flair. I've been trying to get it back and on good days I write and make stuff like the Vayne x Warwick one which everyone says was great. On bad days I also write, cause you shouldn't stop what you're doing. You should keep trying. It's hard and I end up losing my writing style to the pain and crushing nothingness. And I apologise profusely for that. I'm really, really sorry that these stories aren't good enough. I wish I could channel my will into something else, like drawing or something, something you lot wouldn't have to see and compare and then be disappointed in me.**

 **Fucking dammit. Had an entire morning where I was feeling okay. No pain, not any emotion or anything but no pain and I can do work in no pain. I decided to take it easy as I'd just come back from travelling and was getting my body used to the time zone and now I feel idiotic. I managed to get out that chapter I was feeling that good. I spent ages wondering if I should put it out and the one time I can, I do. I spent the time watching the Worlds tournament as well and catching up on episodes that were hard to watch. Yet now I wish I had done more in that time. Like I wasted it. DAMMIT. GOD I HATE THIS PAIN. FUCKING GO AWAY.**

 **Well yesterday was like a dream in comparison to today. I just wanna curl up in a ball and cry but I can't cry cause I can't feel anything but the emptiness which is just getting bigger. It's like a black hole, takes away everything and just gets bigger.**

 **Theory: I'm feeling crappier cause I'm getting better? Just my personal theory but in comparison to the days where I was just getting by maybe I can actually feel more sadness? Maybe it hurts so much more now cause I'm doing better? Maybe. It's a thought.**

 **Feel like total and utter shit due to a job interview basically asking me if I could even breathe. Thanks for questioning my ability to live you fuckers.**

 **Well. Finally getting there. It's been a long and hard journey, forcing myself to do this. BUT HEY. I'm FUCKING GETTING THERE… urghghjbkgbj.**

 **When you're about 1000 words out from finishing and something good happens in your life so you're like yay, I have depression but this is good. Plz keep being good. Then your family comes along and goes "Don't you feel anything like happiness or relief or anticipation or nervous about this?". Fuck you family. Stop fucking projecting your own fucking emotions on me and making me feelin like a piece of shit cause I can't feel anything. I AM NOT YOU. I shouldn't be 'expected' to feel one way or another. God its days like this I cannot wait to get out of here.**


	16. Vayne Oviposition

**A lot of people asked for a sequel and I kinda thought, why not on this one. It was rather fun to write the first one. Then I wrote this...**

* * *

 **Monster Breeder**

Vayne's breathing shuddered. She had, through limited communication, finally given into his demands. He was the jealous type. He couldn't help himself, it was in his nature as a part of the canine species. Part member. Well. Sort of cousin species? Okay he acted like a territorial puppy most of the time so he was basically a dog. The wolf-man had gotten used to his companion now. Still nothing more than a bunch of primal instincts he could at least distinguish friend from foe. And she had appeared on multiple times with food for him; as well as relieving his stress his primal brain had pointed out. Nothing much had come of it Warwick wondered. She still wasn't pregnant despite his best efforts and nature's calling of mating was being fulfilled so all was fine in his simple mind.

Everything was not fine in Vayne's mind. She was finding it hard to concentrate. Not only was their mating sessions becoming less and less, Warwick's demanding claim over her body became more and more worrying. She gritted her teeth as her shaking legs balanced her carefully above him, her back to him so her round ass was in full view of her shaggy lover. It was painful despite all the lubrication she had already given it. She couldn't even believe the first time around it would fit in her pussy. Now he had claimed her ass. Halfway, she breathed slowly as she ground herself up and down on the dangerous doggy dick. God it split her apart. She had both hands on either ass cheek holding herself open to try and make it easier, to make the slide in smoother. She had insisted she do the moving. The beast would just want to plough open her ass believing it to be the best. He wanted to knot her ass too. He always wanted to knot her no matter the session. So right now, she moved; he stayed.

Vayne groaned as she slid down the massive pole again. She panted hard as the feeling of fullness grew, all her breath taken away by the initial intrusion by the giant red prick. Deeper it went. Wider it got. Vayne panted in short breaths, her breasts bouncing all over the place as she fought off the pain. It stretched her, her abused asshole screamed in protest as the burning sensation filled her from her ass. She closed her eyes as she prayed for it to finally be finished. She didn't want to admit it was starting to feel pleasurable. Her tight hole stopped against the knot. Unable to go any further, all tension from Vayne's body released itself. She slumped as she had finally swallowed him whole. The feeling of fullness, of being stuffed, of overflowing filled her. She drew longer breaths, her body shaking. She circled her hips, the cock inside her gouging out her insides painfully. God it set of her adrenaline though. Her stomach gurgled in anticipation, the pleasure barely getting through. She gulped, feeling utter domination from the beast below her. One hand went around her breast and the other started furiously rubbing her pussy. Possession creeped up on her then overpowered her setting her core alight. She was being turned on by his very presence again. He wasn't just a beast. He owned her. He claimed her. What was she? She often asked herself this question on her quiet hunts. Here; she was a bitch.

His bitch.

* * *

Vayne awoke. She had passed out; again. She chided herself. So much for her days when a knotting no longer made her faint. Once mastered it felt amazing, the pulsating red hot knot inside her, capping her. She placed a hand on her stomach and gasped quietly. Her bump this time was big. As if four month pregnant. She just thanked whatever gods there were she wasn't wearing anything. Then she felt it in her ass. The knot well past the ring it had expanded locking him to her. Shackled by the knot she didn't even try to move. She patted her stomach and felt all of it giggle around inside her like overflowing custard. She shuddered releasing a shaky breath. It felt so good… She smacked her stomach again, harder. The liquid bounced and sloshed around inside her body, the white sticky sea searching for a place to burst out of. Vayne groaned into the floor as so not to wake the sleeping beast. She pushed her back into his furry hide and smiled as her stomach wallowed pleasurably, her core steadily being satisfied again. She was going to feel sick soon she knew it. Hopefully the cock would shrink and dislodge itself before then.

For now, Vayne started thinking. Would she just have to wait for him again? Winter was coming and Warick grew less and less interested in sex. Food had overcome sex. A difficult decision for most of us but the primal mind had taken control. He needed to rest. To conserve energy. Prepare for the spring where everything would be fresh again. Yet she was human and had no beast inside her. And she needed it now. Sex is addicting. It's mystifyingly dazing sometimes. She had to keep herself under control but it was just too good. She couldn't wait for him. She left for a week to complete each hunt but every time she was back here, sometimes for days.

Fat chance of that now.

She flicked some of her sweat off her skin. She sighed into the steaming air. What was a girl to do?

* * *

The Shadow Isles was some place she came often. It was prime hunting ground for those who knew how to survive on it. Far away from Demacia? Yes, but it was worth going out occasionally and ripping out the source of these infernal creatures. It was often more of a challenge. Vayne liked challenges. They were more fun. The risk of death was higher and that; that just made everything so much sweeter.

Her target, the den of the Spider God. Vayne didn't believe in gods. She had seen too much of this world to believe that a god had enough of an imagination to make some of the stuff she had killed. They wouldn't have even known where to begin. The majority of what she killed didn't even have faces. Shame really. She like seeing their look before they died. It just… completed it. Watching them realise. Watching them change. Had she ever pulled that face she wondered? No. Probably not. She wouldn't be here if she had.

"Pray you are killed by an evil man. A good man will kill you with hardly a word," She muttered the phrase to herself as she stepped over another grave. She was evil. She knew it from that phrase alone. It had gotten to her this world. It had changed her. From this viewpoint on this hill, she could hardly blame herself.

The Black Mists are a constant feature on the shadow isles. Protection from it comes at a steep price most of the time, whether in gold or in something much much worse. She had heard tales of the Gravedigger. That she might pass him completely in this mist, completely unaware, was a real possibility. It scared her a little. Monsters had become her staple in a way. She knew them better than she knew herself. They were animals, predictable, not controlled by emotion. Humans beings, that was another thing all together. They were greedy, uncontrollable, unpredictable, and had the habit of staying alive. Case and point; herself. She waved at the mist uselessly. She might as well as tried to find a needle in a student's bedroom. It coiled around her, luring her onwards. Her feet clacked on the cobbled road below her. She almost dared not wander from the path in fear of getting lost. Almost.

Vayne snuck over the moors towards the Trosleli Forest. Somewhere in there the beast Vilemaw spat out spiders consistently. Each one another agent for the Black Rose. Vayne didn't want to think about their last encounter. If not for the goggles saving her from being blinded by the Deceiver's magic she would've been captured. She stopped and hissed as the ground below her squelched underneath her heels. She quickly removed the heels and stood on the muddy ground. She fumed; her bodysuit quickly becoming splattered with mud, her feet sinking in and leaving footprints behind her.

She reached the treeline slightly out of breath and looked back over the moor. The mists stopped her from seeing the path she had come from. She guessed at a mile away. She grabbed a silver bolt out of her quiver and slammed it into the tree. A mark. From here, she knew she could get back. She couldn't stay on the shadow isles too long. No one could. Does that did eventually were claimed by the mists. She turned and looked inwards. It was silent. The trees didn't even creak. She pulled out her crossbow and brought her goggles down over her eyes. She picked her heels up and hung them on the bolt. The dull silver barely glinted in the darkness. But her eyes adjusted. Her body tensed. Her ears pricked.

It was time to hunt.

* * *

People tell there were two trees of Runeterra. The God-Willow and the Keeper. They were the ones who kept the land safe and brought life to those around them. Yet it is known that both of these trees are no more. The trees of the Shadow Isles had despaired. They had not gone quietly as the life had been taken from them. They had not accepted their fate. They had become Huorns in the last few moments, clumping together and crushing all those beneath them. Their branches shaved away to become spears, their roots tethering other living creatures into the ground. They had wailed, screamed at those alive. To think that they, the trees, would have the most mercy. That they would die and remain dead. The living who they massacred mercilessly were not so lucky. Many who rose again would be trapped underneath the very dead trees that slaughtered them, unable to escape from its roots.

It was for this very reason the spider dens remained here. Very few denizens could walk along the ground and the branches were prime hunting ground. Vayne jumped from root to root, her reinforced skin-tight suit making each jump a little easier. She looked up into the white net that hung above her, the silky strands harder than reinforced steel. If harness it could probably be used to make the finest of weapons. Or, Vayne knowing the nobles of Demaica, a dress. It would could at least be used to stop assassinations. A reinforced dress. Vayne smirked at the idea. She actually liked it. It would certainly help with monster hunting in the upper circles. The last wedding she had snuck into almost cost her an arm.

Vayne looked around the Howling Wood. The black arching branches clawed at the sky as if trying to pluck out the lights from the inky navy blackness. The trees stood too close together from animals to bound around in it. No, it was more suited to precise swinging through. She swallowed slowly, one hand grasping one of the black branches to steady herself. She would have to be careful. No doubt the spiders would've made walls of the sticky string between the trees. No rushing. Every step, a consideration. She stepped on a gnarled root and continued onwards. She kept close to the trunks, not wanting to touch the ground in fear of those beneath it searching for life. She squeezed her supple body through two trees and hissed as her arm got caught on a sharpened piece. She carefully, professionally, pulled her bodysuit off the tree then slipped completely through the opening. She sighed and looked at the hole in the suit. Any more tension added to the suit and it would just get bigger. She glared at her breasts accusingly. Then slapped her ass in warning. Then stopped. She shook her head. She had clearly been having too much sex. She mentally chastised herself for chastising her own body. She sighed, closed her eyes for a second then focused.

The goggles were meant to be able to point out heat signatures easier for her. The redder something was, the more heat or movement it was giving off. It was basic, extremely basic, but whatever gave her an edge against the monstrosities she fought she would pay good money for. It was fun to hunt these things. It was better to stay alive. She continued jumping from root to root, from trunk to trunk. She must've made some progress she thought to herself. Other than the constant of the web netting above her it felt like she had been walking forever. She would be out of bolts soon. She couldn't just keep marking trees on her way. The mist cancelled out tracking anything by smell and it limited vision. It reminded her of the steam of the boilers where she had first met him.

"Idiot," She muttered half-heartedly to herself. "Stop thinking about it. You're nothing more than an addict now,"

Slapping her cheeks a couple of times, quietly so she didn't disturb anyone, she continued onwards into the trees. Here and there she started to see them. The web walls. She stopped immediately, checked her pouch and ground her source of ignition. Easy in reach, plenty of firewood around she could use as a torch. Good. Backup was there. She could get out of a sticky situation. She looked up; through the white webbing shone a white light. The moon most likely. Not that it mattered to her. She was fine in complete and utter darkness.

Deeper in she went; then the ground started to fall away. It was like it was descending into the heart of the isle itself. Should she go much further? She was running out of bolts. She sighed to herself. An information run it is then. No need to excessively walk into her own death alone. Next time she could bring someone more expendable; anyone but her. She looked down at the distant ground. The roots of the trees buried deep, deep enough to still be holding themselves up despite the partial unearthing. Spiders going down into the ground; not up into the trees. That was something new. Vayne clicked her tongue as she glanced around again. Shouldn't she have seen something by now? Were they holding a conference and even the spiders that guarded the perimeter went to go see? She shook her head and tried not to think about spiders being organised. She shook her head and turned around.

The way back was easier. Her silver bolts shone just enough through the mist and the darkness that at least she had some idea of which way she was going rather than just fumbling through the darkness hoping she found something. It was like that whenever she came to the shadow isles. The game was radically different. Everything you tracked with previously was just broken down; smell, cancelled out by mist; feel, wet mist again; sight, darkness and mist there was a double whammy with that one; sound, now that was about as close as you get to the real hunt. Did she hear any clumping of massive feet? Were there any skitters or clops? She argued with herself over the pointlessness of this trip. People would look at her like some sort of demon. To have walked on the isle and lived but for her… she was just doing her job. Her passion. Didn't everyone?

She pulled out the next silver bolt. It stuck. She pulled harder, yanking it and breaking her chain of thought over her annoyance at the bolt. It was still stuck. She looked at the bolt. Shit.

Her hand was now stuck to the bolt. Had she not had her mind in the heavens she might've noticed it had been covered in spider strands. She let go of all pressure she had on the bolt and pulled with her upper body and put her feet on the trunk to push with her feet. Her fingers remained wrapped around the bolt. She growled and looked around. Something was clearly here. With her right hand she dove into her pouch and quickly pulled out the instant-light. She click the two metal pieces together, the spark coming out and hitting the fuel. She didn't have long. She held the flame underneath her own hand. The risk of burning them was pretty high but currently, she had no choice. She heard a skitter behind her.

Vayne turned her head to look, her entire body stuck out awkwardly as she tried to burn off the webbing whilst not burning herself. She gulped. A huge spider stood, suspended on webbing, between the trees, eyeing her up. Vayne remained completely still, the flame flickering on its own as it threatened to leave her alone in the wood with it. She prayed it was just eyeing her. Taking it in its prey before deciding what to do. She was too experienced to not hope it was just curious. Amateurs she thought. The precious seconds it took to think of how it would take her down were a god send in every situation. The animal would most likely go for the same attack it always did no matter what its prey brought, but it always had to consider. The pain stung. The flame licked her hand as skin painfully started melting slowly. It was worse than a flash fire, most of the pain was in the beginning the throbbing afterwards was nothing in comparison to this. But just a couple of seconds longer. Freedom, and flight, awaited.

The last bit of webbing melted, snapping her free of the bolt. With a sudden cry escaping her lips gravity took hold and her precariously held position made her lose balance and smash straight down into the ground. Her head spinning she groaned, her arms reaching for a root to pull herself up with. A silent hiss was emitted as the muscular arachnid shot gossamer as her hands, sticking them to the root. Vayne hissed back as she tried pulling her hands free from the weaker webbing. The beast however had other ideas. It leaped.

Vayne cried out when it landed on her back. It was just as big as her upper half, her ass and legs wiggling to get out uselessly. It spat more silky strands onto her hands but these were still connected to it. It pulled her hands off the roots, the weaker gossamer breaking away. It crawled down her body until her hands were firmly set behind her on her ass. She struggled but the web was so strong she couldn't break it, the spider chittering angrily to make her stop struggling. It held her legs in position with its own and spat another web at her hands, sticking them to the top of her own ass. Suddenly with surprising speed it jumped up her again and wrapping its legs around her torso, crushing her against its body. Vayne grunted as she jerked up from the ground and felt herself rise into the air. She shuddered as she felt more webbing smack into the back of her shoulders, her bodysuit stretching as she was hung from the tree by the webbing.

"Fuck no," Vayne muttered, fear filling her as the thought of cocooning filled her mind. She was going to be food for it. It was going to poison her, web her, then eat her later. The god damn shadow isles. She panted and looked down towards the forest floor in hopes of seeing the lighter somewhere. Surely, surely, there'd be a way out of this.

It didn't hurt as much as she had thought it would. It made her dizzy. Her focus was lost almost immediately as the misty forest in front of her became nothing more than white and black splodges. Her body burned. Her heart quickened, it was almost as if she was being turned on. But that was just her dizzy brain talking. Her breasts stung slightly, thumping and jiggling against her skin-tight black bodysuit as her heart thumped loudly. She smiled dizzily, her body warm, her skin itching. She gulped as she leant back into the warmth of her captor.

She jolted a little as she felt something slimy rest against her ass. No, slither over her ass. She tried to concentrate on it and found it difficult, but then found it a lot easier when she felt it trying to push through her bodysuit between her two ass cheeks. It was probing her for her entrance. Even in her fever something dropped in Vayne's stomach. Her breathing hiked. Her insides burned. Her internal screaming voice struggled to keep her sane as her body jerked towards a source of relief. She felt the probe getting impatient as it jabbed at her, trying to somehow make its way past the bodysuit covering its prize. She prayed another silent prayer to whoever gods might've been listening. Not that any would've listened. They had all long since abandoned the shadow isles.

A shock went through Vayne when she felt the rip. She shuddered as she felt the appendage worm its way inside making the rip bigger. She gulped and tried to tense her body, to make it so the invader couldn't violate her anymore. Her body was slow and struggled to fight again its primal reasoning. Vayne eeped as she felt it press against her asshole. She couldn't see it but it was thick, seriously thick. It was smaller than her wolf lover and if anything, better lubricated. She sighed, steadied her breathing and relaxed. If it was going to happen, be professional about it.

It still hurt when it thrust itself in. Vayne gritted her teeth as sharp pain brought back her ability to think through the dizzying poison. She felt the beast pump it into her ass, going deeper with every thrust. She was almost thankful that Warwick has knotted her ass. This was almost calmingly pleasant in comparison. Fear burbled away inside her. Get it over with, she thought to herself. She bit her lip as it went deeper. It thrust, almost rippled, deeper inside her. Her stomach gurgled. It was deeper than even Warwick had been now. What this thing fucking her or cleaning out her insides? She was starting to feel sick. How much more could she take?

Vayne bit her lip so hard to not cry out in pleasure when the thing rippled through her she drew blood. The thing poured liquid out inside her, sloshing around; dripping down and out around the appendage. It was cold but pleasant. She panted, relaxing her body unconsciously. Finally. It was over.

Another hard ripple went through the appendage. It slammed into her ring and forced its way past her asshole rippling up and into her. Vayne whimpered in pleasure and writhed a little causing her and her captor to swing, his legs still holding her arms in place. The entire tube hummed and flexed as the ripple went up towards the exit as her insides were pushed wider than ever. The spider wasn't male. It was female. It wasn't just an appendage she realised. It was an ovipositor. Vayne moaned as the first egg was pushed out and into her. Fear took her over and tried to struggle out of her imprisonment. Not this. Anything but this.

She couldn't stop her moans as he ass was forced open again by another ripple. Pleasure rippled through her with every egg that rippled up into her ass. She screamed loudly, hoping anyone would hear her. She shook, kicked, swung, anything. Panic filled her. She shook, unable to believe her body was getting pleasure out of this as another egg popped into her. Her captor had had enough and bit her. Vayne's head drooped as poison filled her veins again, her panic trying to fight against it. Her insides burned even harder as the pleasure became much more intense, every white baseball sized egg inside her made her twitch with pleasure. Her tongue hung out. Her nether lips salivated. Sweet moans left her lips. Her body was building towards a crescendo. She felt herself expand.

She came hard as the beast withdrew the ovipositor. Her body twisted and jerked, spots forming in front of her eyes as she tried to concentrate. She giggled as pleasure filled her, the haze on her mind becoming even thicker. She didn't even notice the spider leaving.

Vayne hung from the tree. The spider web on her shoulders pulling the entire bodysuit tense against her body. Her face was out of whack, her eyes unfocused on anything in front of her. Her mouth open, her tongue hanging out. Her hair, still held by her hairbands was the only thing looking neat. Her breasts were bigger than usual. Though the sexual conduct had expanded them it didn't explain their size as they pushed against the suit. Wet patches were situated where the nipples were. Down past her breasts and over her thin waist that had been corset trained continuously; she looked seven months pregnant. Her wide flaring hips had helped her but the black bodysuit had stretched with the belly, her body completely changing shape. There was a wet patch beneath it, her own juices dribbling down her inner thigh.

Vayne moaned in pleasure as one egg slid slowly out of her ass and plopped out onto the ground below.

* * *

The eggs were finally out. Vayne sighed with relief as she watched the white eggs remain unbroken as they rolled around on the ground. Relief at their safety? Vayne pitied the mothers who thought every child was precious. She couldn't give a shit. Who fucking cared that they had been placed inside her. No, relief that she saw hands dig their way up out of the earth and grasp through roots. From beneath the trees themselves; the lost sensed life. Here kitty kitty kitty…

"Omelettes are on me ladies," Vayne muttered, flicking her nails up. Now that she was finally alone she could escape the bonds holding her in position. Knives sprung out from beneath her nails. It wasn't often she was captured. In fact it was a struggle to remember the last time she had been. Probably sometime in Noxus or something like that. She brought the knives up to the web and made the small but significant cleaves through the webbing. Demacian Steel. Probably the cheapest use of it ever in the history of Demacia sat underneath her fingernails, just waiting for their time in the limelight. She would have to thank the old craftsman for listening to her weird requests. Webs snapped as more and more of her hands became free allowing bigger and bigger incisions. She was going to be here for a while. Hopefully the spider never came back. She wasn't up for another egging.

It had been amazing. It had been another fucking incredible experience that she wouldn't forget. She shuddered as she thought about herself. It had changed her. She wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about it. It was wilder than anything she had ever done before, adrenaline had pumped through her body so fast she was surprised her heart hadn't exploded. She felt alive.

But pregnancy?

Vayne was coming back with something special. She knew a certain yordle that sold explosives…..

* * *

 **I am freaking the hell out over a writing job. I want this writing job I've applied for. I want it so god damn much. I've applied for a job at** **GamesMaster** **, the biggest gaming magazine in the UK and owned by** **Future Plc** **. And I'm just so desperate. If I knew anyone who works at** **Future Plc** **I'd ask them recommend me, or refer me or anything.**

 **ARGHGHG. THIS IS LITERALLY MAKING ME FREAK OUT SO MUCH I'M STARTING TO FEEL IT. AND WITH DEPRESSION THAT"S JUST WEIRD. SORRY IF MY WORK IS WEIRD/RUSHED. IF I GOT THIS JOB I'D BE OVER THE MOON**

* * *

 **I AM LOOKING FOR BETA READERS. PLZ MESSAGE ME CAUSE OTHER BETA READERS ARE BUSY/LAZY/INSOMINIATIC (RAZOR I SEE YOU THERE, I'M WATCHING YOU)**

* * *

 **The difference in depressed writing and non-depressed writing is practically becoming palpable and there's literally nothing I can do except keep writing. It's saddening me.**

 **Alright, last time I'm doing one of these types of stories. The more I get out of this depression, the more I'm freaking myself out. Fuck sake man, I wrote this shit? God I wanna fucking throw up.**


	17. Underworld TF x Ravenborn LB

Underworld TF x Ravenborn LB

People want to be fooled. It was the truth that every magician, every crook, every hustler knew. The think that the simple game "which three hats is the ball under" can be beaten, that they can find the ball. That's what they know about themselves, they can win. Yet underneath THAT; there is something that makes them really believe the first bit. Something that wants to be fooled. Something that makes them want to see the reveal that they were wrong. They know it's a scam; they know the person isn't playing fair and yet; they still take part in the game. He could hold up a fan of cards in front of someone and add cards and then take some away right before the person's very eyes and they'd never believe that he had done it. Is it ignorance? No. As said, people know how it's done; but it's easy to believe that you don't. It's easier to believe that you don't know how the magician adds another card when he taps the pile. And people still won't believe you when you tell them how it's done. Unless you get a camera and slow it down, people will convince themselves otherwise. Like racism, or police brutality, or sexism, or corruption in politics, or warmongering, or selling weapons to warring countries. People look, but don't see. That just makes things easier.

He pulled out another three in front of the girls, their blank expressions of surprise stared at him, glancing between him and the cards like a tennis rally. One screeched and grabbed the card, much to his annoyance but his smile remained. He kept his performance. Reviews were everything and women gossiped. They would come back for more. Perhaps with a more worthwhile catch. The little fishes. It was easy, you just let out the hook, baited it, and then they stuck themselves on it. It was just so… simple. And it wasn't even real magic. That he saved for getting himself out of sticky situations. Usually ones he had put himself in in the first place.

Twisted Fate smiled famously at the women as he took the card back and shuffled it back into the pack then slipping the pack down into the inside pocket of his jacket. He winked at the women and shooed them away gently as a group of men came over. He served them, handing out the cans they had asked for then scanned the room again. His bright eyes darted left and right from under his hat searching the room carefully; evaluating carefully. Something particularly sweet; something particularly succulent; a fish that was big enough to sink his teeth into. There were a lot around in this very room, yet almost all of them were spoken for. Sleeping with the host probably wasn't going to get him much respect so the beautiful bosom of Morgana was off limits. Sleeping with someone who already had a boyfriend, he wasn't against it but past experience had told him not to tempt fate as much as he believed she was on his side he knew she liked a joke. That crossed out most of the room. The rest were small fish, not mature enough yet, not confident enough yet. He wasn't a monster, he wouldn't seduce those who didn't even know they were being seduced. But then there were those who were…

She walked in. She was taller than most women in the room and had a lot more to offer on her frame as well. Her height was further extended by the outlandishly tall headpiece, a gothic black tiara with a bright blue gemstone in the middle and a purple feather gracing the top. It crested the silver hair that framed her face, a veil that hid her face from view as she turned to talk to a witch next to her. Just below the hair he could see the leather black collar that spread like corruption over her collarbone. On her shoulders came her mane of black feathers, the small clasps clipping them to the edges of her corset that strained to keep together. The hardened fabric was only held together by the three black straps across her midriff, another ruffle of feathers coming out at the bottom of it. Her bosom jiggled temptingly every time she stopped or started. Would she bend over to pick up a drink and give him an ample look at her assets? A smile graced his lips. Underneath, the split leg purple skirt allowed one long smooth leg to come out with every stride she took into the room on her heeled feet digging into the carpet.

Tobias put down his own drink and stood up straight. He had only been volunteering doing the serving. Mostly to mix drinks. Well, and talk to people. It was really easy to meet all the people in the party if you held the drinks. It was much easier to find his fat fish that way. One that would be so much better to hook. He flexed his white glowing hand and spun a couple of cards between his fingers. With his other he scratched his beard, just short enough for him. In a quick thought he reached other and grabbed two glasses filled with cocktails he had created for the women previously to try but had never given to them. He wandered over to the beautiful temptress, barely bumping into anyone as he swiftly sidestepped most people, twirling with the glasses in his hands. He smiled as he approached the corner of the room she stood in, ducking out of Rengar and Nidalee's dancing.

"Might I offer the woman a drink?" He asked, eyebrow raised as he looked towards her beautiful face. She looked at him, her makeup faking the running mascara dripping down her face to give her that gaunt, haunted look.

"Which woman?" She asked a little sourly, bringing her hand up to cough into. She looked at the man across from her, holding a glass filled with golden liquid.

"The beautiful one I'm talking to," Tobias smiled softly, his demeanour slackening as he made himself more vulnerable.

Leblanc paused for a second, mollified. "What's the drink?" She asked, turning her head away from him.

"Honey long island iced tea," Tobias said looking at the glass again. "Mine is a Cuban Mojito, otherwise known as a spearmint Mojito if you'd prefer that instead?"

"The iced tea is fine," Leblanc responded, holding out her hand. She realised and wiping her hand on a napkin then took the dripping cold drink from him, sipping on it gently. "Thanks," She finally muttered, her stomach still grumbling "You're not gonna say a stupid pickup line now?"

"Does a man have to say a pickup line to every gorgeous woman he offers a drink to?" Tobias smiled, saw her expression and then rolled her eyes teasingly "No, you're not gonna hear a pickup line. I hadn't seen someone like you all night so I thought I'd come over and offer you a drink. I'm Tobias,"

Leblanc glanced at him. She looked down and then rose an eyebrow at him as if expecting something. He rose a questioning eyebrow back, unsure of what she was looking for.

"Not gonna offer me a handshake card dealer?" She asked boldly, biting one lip.

"It's okay to call me a hustler, I'm sure that's what everyone else has told you about me right?" Tobias gave a proper smile as he downed a significant portion of his drink and set the glass down on the polished table next to them. "And your hands are full right now… you never said your name,"

"It's Leblanc," She said matter-of-factly. Her tone brisk, she sipped her drink again and looked across at him "And I doubt you've heard of me even if I've heard of you. Well I'm surprised, from what everyone's told me it sounds like you're a playboy, ready to offer your number to the first girl you meet,"

"Performers live on rumour, and rumour gets wild very fast. Just look at Chinese whispers when you're a kid. It works for me and against me but it's better than being completely unknown" Tobias shrugged, her entire costume, his ornate shoulder pads and cape shrugging with him "I'm more than enough man for the women in this room, but I know what I'm interested in. So where have you been all night? I'm surprised I missed someone like you,"

"Outside," Leblanc grumbled and down another portion of her drink again "Throwing up. I drank too much of Morgana's punch, enough for both of us,"

"Well I only drank half a glass of it and that was strong enough for me. To drink enough for us combined," Tobias raised an eyebrow impressively. Leblanc smiled at him sweetly, a little too sweetly. She was thinking he was sure of it.

"I doubt it's the best first impression most people had of me. I'm glad yours is a better one," Leblanc smiled and tipped her glass towards him.

"Though mine was a worse one. Well, can hardly make it any worse" Tobias picked up his drink and downed it all in one, the buzz from the alcohol popping and fizzing in his head as the mint shot down his spine.

"You can't all be that bad," Leblanc picked up her own drink and downed it, setting it next to his on the table. "Not so terrible in the sack that a woman ratted on you?" She asked smirking. She bit her lipsticked lip staring directly into his eyes. Would he squirm?

"Me? I'm incredible if you want me like that," he smiled at her and leant on the table closer to her, his confidence growing as she pulled herself closer to his goal without his timely intervention. He drummed his fingers on the table accidentally on purpose slipping over her hand and, instead of pulling completely away at her quizzical look, simply let his hand slide smoothly down till only their fingertips were touching.

"Someone's got a high opinion of themselves," Leblanc smiled almost to herself as a shiver went up through her arm at his touch. He was good at this, a little too good. She tapped her smooth fingers on the table, brushing against his as she stared directly into his piercing blue eyes.

"I've gotten rave reviews, and I'm hoping to get one from you," Tobias purred, watching her beautifully sharp face become softer, more vulnerable. A look of want flared behind the misty dark eyes, her scarlet tongue licking her plush lips.

"I thought you weren't interested in me?" She murmured, her cheeks becoming hotter with every tingling touch of skin. Her heart thumped. Her eyes stared into his, their sparkling quality in the umbra under the wide-brimmed hat tempted her in. Her stomach fluttered as her core burned, hoping for release.

"Ohhh, I never said that did I?" Tobias smirked. She would be his for tonight. Her half-lidded eyes smoked as she pursed her lips, chewing on them as she thought over the proposition with, he knew, only a single acceptable answer. He slipped his hand over hers, intertwining the fingers as he brought his face closer to her, enough to feel her soft breath on his face.

"Smooth," Leblanc said, placing a finger on his lips, nodding towards the stairs.

* * *

Her lips became his anyway. He caught them before they even entered the room, pushing her up against the wall next to it too hungry to wait until he got into the room. As a response her hands went into his short locks and along his face, her fingertips brushing through the coarse stubble. They shuffled into the room, clumsily kicking the door shut behind them as they landed on the bed. Tobias heard the door lock behind them with a click and placed a hand on his partner's hip, drawing her into his laps, his lips burning hot against hers as their mouths opened, their tongues battling for dominance as he lent her back over his arm exposing her cleavage to his eyes. Wet slopping sounds filled the room as Leblanc fought for air whilst fighting against her own want; to kiss him more, to rip off his clothes. He was overpowering her, turning her on. The thought that he wanted her. Her body burned with unbelievable need for him and his lust for her.

Tobias ripped himself from the audacious kiss, panting for breath. Suddenly he found himself grabbed, hands on his shoulder and chin and pulled the opposite way. His eyes stared into the face of the woman he had just been kissing. He blinked, confusion filling him until she placed her lips on his and repeated the entire kiss again. Thought was brushed aside as pleasure streamed from his lips, her soft lips wanton for his, for control, her probing tongue eager to win him over as she bore down upon him. His hand slipped around her skirt to squeeze the ass of his lover, a pleasurable and satisfying squeak came out of her throat and rumbling into his mouth. He grabbed her hip and rolled left, tumbling her onto her back as he disentangled himself from the kiss. He panted as he looked down at the gorgeous white haired women before him. He blinked, took a moment to register the view in front of him and the previous conversation in his head. He raised an eyebrow and swivelled his head back to the one he was sure he was kissing first.

"I take it this isn't your sister," He said smoothly but slightly urgently.

Leblanc, both of them, grabbed his shirt and threw him onto the bed. Tobias shuffled quickly to turn around and look at them as they both stood up and took off their tiaras, throwing them to the side of the room with a clatter. They both looked down at him like two hungry predators.

"I'm her," The one on the left said.

"And she's me," said the one on the right.

At the same time, they both unclipped the feathers around their shoulders allowing them to fall off along with the sleeves of their costumes, leaving them in their corsets. Bare shoulders lead to down to the enticing exact copy cleavage. They looked at one another with raised eyebrows, inspecting each other's, or her selves' appearance. She puckered her lips at the same time, smacking them as if ready to eat a massive meal. Two long red tongues ran over her lips, pearly white teeth glinting underneath her ravenous smile.

"Think of it like this," The one on the left released a clasp in her waist. Her long skirt fell down, pooling around her feet. "We're Leblanc. I'm the same person in both bodies," The one on the right kicked off her heels, then vice versa happened on each one. Two sets of long supple legs were revealed to him leading up up up to a place guarded by the thinnest of fabrics. "Just, don't say they, or you two, or anything that's plural. We're Leblanc. We are one, just I get double the fun," Both of them winked with opposite eyes as they descended. Four hands padded over his body, struggling to touch every part of him possible. Two went for his jacket and pulled it off, flinging it wildly to the side as another one practically slapped the pointed shoulder pads off making them tumble onto the bed. The last hand stroked his chest, the smooth fingertips drawing tingling lines all the way down to his belt. The belt was quickly discarded with a clatter, the women now straddling both his thighs. Their mouths slobbered over his ears, purring in them seductively as her hands stroked his bare chest and slipped into his pants, stroking the bulging tent that strained against the elastic. Tobias groaned and panted in pleasure as one nimbly found the head through the fabric, the other consistently, agonisingly stroked the shaft.

His hands stroked her thighs up to her ass. Each hand grabbed a cheek and squeezed, his fingers sinking into the flesh. She purred pleasurably in his ears, the stereo sound of it filling his head as his dick twitched in anticipation. The smooth sliding motion of her sliding off his legs and onto the floor mesmerised him as his pants smoothly came off with them, followed inevitably by his boxers. With a comical bounce his cock sprung free of its confines standing tall to attention. Two gorgeous faces appeared next to it, hands quickly grabbing it and sharply pulling the foreskin down painfully. They smiled at each other then pressed their faces against the cock in front of them, staring into his eyes.

"We know you like this…" The one on the right purred, her open mouth coming up and around the pink head of his cock. He groaned as his lips made contact, the tingling sensation going up through him causing him to pant as anticipation filled him.

"You said you were man enough for any woman in the room, are you man enough for me?" Leblanc whispered as she cupped his balls, her thumb stroking them gently as her other mouth started sucking, long deep plunges on his cock. She spluttered as it hit the back of her throat, dumping saliva and precum onto her other face below her as it brought its tongue out and started smothering his back, unheeding of the liquids splattering over her. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth, attacking from so many points was making him cum too quickly. She smiled to herself, validation of her superiority flowing through her as her hand went for her other body's pussy. She mewled as she flicked her own clit, her entrance already wet. Two fingers slithered their way inside herself as one of her mouths opened wide, cock still in it whilst the other suckled a ball. She meeped in stereo as another one of her hands went into her other pussy, patting and rubbing it in preparation causing pleasure to make her muscle twitch; then slacken. Tobias above her exploded. Thick ropes of cum flew into her mouth, coating them in the sticky syrupy substance.

Tobias watched as the two visions of beauty turned to look at each other. The distance between their lips closed. She was literally kissing herself. It was beyond hot for him. His cock twitched as heat went straight to his face, his hunger that had been momentarily stated by the satisfying release came back in a flurry as the sloppy kiss happening in front of him invoked desire unheard of. He watched as cum dribbled out of the sides of her mouths as her tongues battled for dominance. A hand flicked up from one of her shoulders and Tobias felt himself falling backwards, pushed by an invisible force as he sprawled naked on the bed.

Leblanc climbed up onto the bed and observed her prey. She smiled, one hand going around his cock with the other going into his hair, stroking both gently. He still needed a little more pushing before he was hard enough again. Hmmmm, what to say… She lowered her heads down next to his ears, one finger on his lips.

"Imagine me pregnant," She purred "With twins…" She leaned back and winked at the staring blue eyes. She had his full attention. Excellent. She smiled hungrily, both mouths twisting as in perfect synch her left hands went down and pulled each, single, black, strap, out. She breathed a sigh of release as the corset fell away revealing her bosom to her partner below her. She smiled as she squeezed her breasts between her arms and leant down a little, her nipples hardened nubs in the seas of soft flesh. She looked at the hard, twitching cock that was already releasing precum on its own without any stimulation. One hand grabbed the other body's breast, squeezing it in her hand causing her to moan quietly. She let go of her own soft flesh and slid the body around to his head, the other directly over his cock. It pulsed in her hands as she grasped it. Such a thick, healthy cock. Clearly it got a lot of use. She licked her lips.

Tobias groaned as he felt the wet all-consuming embrace of Leblanc's pussy swallowing his dick. Pleasure streamed through him as he watched her face contort in her own pleasure on his cock, he could feel her shaking her hips to get used to the shape of it. Her breasts drew his eyes as she bounced slowly, their form jiggling and defying gravity. All of a sudden his vision was cut off and replaced with a very close view of what was swallowing his cock. It came down on his mouth. Moans rung through the room, his mouth going to work on the sloppy entrance as he felt her bounce quicker, his orgasm coming exceedingly fast again.

Leblanc panted, sweat covering her body as the room filled with the smell of cum and sex. Her breasts jiggle, itched as they wanted to be touched, pleasure coursing through her body with every slam of her hips. Her mouth stayed open as she bounced, moans leaking out from her being. The feeling of his tongue inside her, writhing inside her walls fanned the flames of her orgasm. She moaned as she looked at herself, her face unfocused except on the shaking of her hips. She reached out, grabbing herself and kissed herself on the lips. Her lips were smooth, soft, plush as they grafted against one another like two silk pillows. Her tongue rubbed against her other tongue, pleasure filling her mind as the pressure built and built, her ass sticking out as she drove the burning hot appendage into her nether lips. She slammed her pussy down as she came, her pussy clenching down on the throbbing cock. She felt him cum, his haggard groan escaping through her insides as more of the sticky substance painted her walls white. The hot liquid burned causing pleasure to shiver through her as her orgasm broke through her mind and sent it into bliss, her body shaking.

Leblanc collapsed, her body unwilling to let go of his cock as her face ended up in her other pussy right next to Tobias' face. Juices hit her in the face as her pussy released them all over their faces, coating them in the dripping liquids. Her other body collapsed the opposite way and she wasted no time licking the cock still in her pussy and her own clit. Tobias groaned as he looked across at her, his sharp blue eyes dulled with so much pleasure. His eyes stared into hers with a satisfied ending, loingok for a kiss to finish the night. She smiled devilishly and placed a finger on his lips as he leaned forwards.

"Oh I'm far from satisfied," Leblanc purred in stereo.

* * *

 **Fuck this part time job. Seriously. "You get to decide your hours, we'd love to have someone like you who can work really early mornings" And now apparently I'm working at midnight. Fuck them. I hate working here, they still haven't gotten my clothes in the right size despite them telling me they had them and I just hate this type of listless unthinking work. How the hell am I meant to get out of depression if I just wheel stock around and don't engage my mind. It's fucking draining my spirit and I honestly want to quit if not for the fact my parents would fucking disown me cause they just want me to have a job because they're trying to make sure everything is "just right". I DON"T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE JUST RIGHT. I WANNA LIVE.**

* * *

 **I actually want to break down. But I can't cause of depression.**

 **I want to cry.**

 **I physically can't write.**

 **Fucking life.**

 **Just lost all my work too.**

 **Fuck sake.**

 **Just when everything is looking up: I lose everything.**

* * *

 **I actually hate myself for being so fake. I know something is funny, so I instinctively smile at it to appear normal. Despite the black hole inside my heart that can't even feel the sadness I want to feel from failing at a job application for a job built for me. I hate the fact I can still have a fake smile at something funny. I hate that I can't stop myself. I hate this appearance. I hate myself so much right now.**

* * *

 **I look outwards, wondering. I think too much like my parents despite wanting to go into an industry about the opportune. They want stability, something that gives you a paycheck at the end of every week and I think too much like that. I need to do stuff that I like. I need to be creative for me. I know I can't right now, depression being an absolute bitch and making me unable to feel emotion or pride or care or anything. But if anything, it's taught me to step back, revaluate things, and do it right this time. I was too gun-ho before. Now I think when I get out of this I'll be wiser. I got to be like the mockumentary I made. Don't be brought down by people who don't wanna do things. Get up and do them anyway.**

 **Now if only this depression would go away xD**

* * *

 **I kinda find it weird when hentai stories just use the character's abilities in them to justify thing. Like, wtf? Since when in real life does a person actually shout out their ability before they use it? RIGHT HOOK!**

* * *

 **Man this is the second to last story I'm gonna put up on Lol lemons. Took me absolutely ages and way too long but I got there eventually. Fuck you depression.**


	18. Irelia x OC

Water over the Lotus

Light filtered through the leaves as they drifted downwards gently. He caught one between his fingers; carefully brought it up to his nose and sniffed it, breathing in its scent. The peaty smell filled his nostrils, rousing his senses with the simple nudge of its sharp smell. He dropped the lost leaf, his hand slowly coming back down behind his back where it encircled his other. He waggled his toes in an attempt to keep his legs awake. As one of the youngish ones on the esteemed council of Elders, he stood at the back closer to the trees whilst the older ones sat cross-legged. He stared straight ahead at the event taking place, his deep blue eye surveying the copious crowds surrounding the stage as the eclectic performance took hold. The energy of the performance was slow, unhurried in tune with the start of the New Year as the summer waned and the leaves started to fall. The passing of life to death, to start anew again. His soul hummed in contentment as he saw another cycle go by, confident in his own spirituality. He was not so confident in his reality however.

Akiva's mind sharpened as a leaf in front of him split in two, cutting through the fog of his mind, then he relaxed with a sigh; his usual sigh. He glanced sideways at one of the other youngish Elders as her eyes darted all over the place. Of course, she wasn't meant to be doing this. She was trying to keep herself from her boredom.

"Irelia, please at least look like you're respecting tradition," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he stared ahead at the performance. Various petals and leaves were cut in two, only marked by the obvious sound of each slice through the air.

"You mean you find this stuff interesting?" Irelia murmured back, her blades floating around her face and waist. Two were missing out of her usual retinue of eight as more leaves fell cleaved cleanly in two. Her sharp eyes didn't even glance up at the leaves as a blade zipped past in an almost peeling fashion as it cut through another leaf.

"I respect art in its many forms," he said with a slight nod of his head as he glanced again at her. Hidden behind her long black hair, the beautiful features of the young Elder didn't shift in the slightest under his all-seeing eye. He flicked his eye back to the performance but never saw it. Above the unheeding crowds, on top of a ribbon pole, a solitary ninja sat. Unmoving, a black mark against the bright sun, it cast no shadow on the floor below it and no guard had moved to stop it. In one smooth motion he brought up a scarred hand and ran it through his hair, concentrating as he covered his eye with his forearm.

Only noticed by those enamoured with the Elders, Akiva swept his hand back down and behind him, interlocking with the other hand. Without even needing to look, he could tell the ninja was staring at him. The next couple of moments would tell everything to the two beings locked in an invisible war. Neither made a move. Eventually, the ninja turned back to looking at the performance, joining in the unstable truce they had established. If anyone had noticed anything, both parties would be surprised. No bloodlust had been exhibited, nor any focused determination, merely caution in the face of another strong being.

"So, no?" She muttered righteously as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, the long white robes waving about. The blades eventually came to rest behind her, their silvery ribbons dancing in the sun as they too, had been dressed up for this event. Impassively as the tree which sheds its leaves and blossoms magnificently, Irelia stood unmoving as the wind fluttered and blew, strands of her hair gently rising and falling with each breath of the world.

Akiva shut up. She was, and always had been, good at arguing. It really annoyed him. They stood in their formal garbs, the long flowing white robes made them look like some group of preachers, an idea that particularly annoyed him. Completely opposite the style of his robes was his short spiky hair. He brushed it back with his hand: a lighter, softer brown compared to the tree branches behind him.

"Patience is a virtue, Irelia," The instance of trying to find some way to argue for the event was…

"Akiva. You hate these events more than I do," Killing him. She was right. Again. Of all the things that was a part of his duties as The Lone Guardsman, he would always try to bail himself out of the formal events. Although… it wasn't the art, even if he thought a lot of it was a waste of time. It wasn't the people, the Elders were the types of people who maneuvered conversations so carefully that they made you spill your own secrets by simply asking what you had had for breakfast. No, it was the pomp. The simple pomposity of it all was what he absolutely despised. Nevertheless, no matter the circumstances, Akiva had sworn to be respectful. He just wasn't sure how much longer he could keep to that promise. A sizeable reputation had been acquired of his inability to keep promises.

Dried out lips set, pursed, as a scowl set across his face. Of course, the woman next to him would never actually do anything. Time passed uneventfully, he noticed, glancing across at the Elders that sat in front of them. If anyone was paying attention to him, he would've guessed them to be soilders. It was a time of great spirituality for the people, nothing could be more important to the public of Ionia. Nonetheless, those who fought on the battlefield thought differently. Their enlightened eyes were not dark and devoid of hope, but instead of the citizens shine they smouldered like a coal fire, hotter than the glittering candles they protected. It weighed him down as it hung to his belt in its sheath, reminding him.

Plucking it from the air in a swift motion, he grasped the silver blade and stuffed it into his belt. It struggled to get free of its bindings as a look of annoyance started forming on Irelia's face. A light tap on her shoulder made her look around in annoyance as she tried to find the cause of her mental distress. A very empty spot in the esteemed group was right next to her. When she looked back further she saw the fleeing back of her companion. She gritted her teeth as she tried to not move from her spot, the mental fortitude on her mind growing as the distance from her blade swelled. Although they had known each other for a long time, he always surprised her with his ability to hide his thoughts. _Should've been performing down there_ Irelia thought to herself as she scratched her arm in a vain attempt to distract herself from the growing uncomfortableness; thoughts and excuses coming at breakneck speed into her head as she fought desperately not to break off. No, she would stay here and make sure that tradition was upheld.

The other elders barely noticed as another one of their order disappeared leaving a massive gap in their retinue. A black haired woman ran through the falling leaves along the winding path flanked by trees that slowly moulted back into the city. Her white robes flapped loudly as she ran after her colleague, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

Walking slowly through the winding roads of Ionia, white robes dragging along the ground with every step forwards, the poised figure's eyes flicked back and forth scrutinizing the entire world for any sign of movement. The eyelids closed slowly as no petals or leaves dropped through the air. Water lapped against rocks, falling and splattering, the sound it's of shimmering spray flittering on the edges of hearing. Peaceful melodies were barely heard as if they were riding on the edge of a breeze. The figure carefully turned and walked towards the noise, their eyes remaining closed.

Along the stones her feet came to a skidding stop a couple of metres in front of the hummer. She opened her eyes carefully; her beautiful bright green eyes glaring at, she realised a little late, the only other physical being in the area. She stood, adjusting her posture calmly, and slipped her fingers up to her face, her two fingers touching her smooth silken cheekbone and sliding her black hair back behind her ear out of her face. Her lips pursed as she stared disapprovingly at Akiva who hummed like no one was there.

"What, are you doing?" Irelia said with gritted teeth as she watched his graceful movements next to the rocky outcrop. She glanced around as the wooden fences all around them caught her attention. Looking back at the open fence they were clearly in someone's property, at the top of it, the fence followed the land so was disproportionately higher than the drop which they stood next to. Water gushed over the rocks and created a waterfall that hissed as contact with the rocks made steam clouds fly up into the air. Peeking over the edge led to a 40ft drop into a small pool at the bottom; it didn't look that deep.

"Dancing," Akiva said, his eyes opening slowly, Irelia coming into focus as he slid his feet over the soft warm ground. Brown stains now completely covered the edges of her heavy robes, he had already discarded his own. On her brow her thin eyebrows were set into a frown directly at him, but one of mostly irritation rather than of disappointment or duty. To most, it was a sign to back away as her blades floated in the air behind her, but to him he couldn't help noticing how cute she looked. It was like how a small dog looked when you wouldn't throw the ball.

"Just give it back already, it's driving me crazy," The blades turned and became a lot more threatening as the glinting tips pointed directly at him one by one. Akiva rolled his eyes and pulled her last blade from out of his belt and held onto it firmly, making sure she couldn't just take it back immediately. She nodded and raised an eyebrow. He raised one back, coyly. Her teeth started to grit.

He threw it. Directly at her.

It stopped a centimetre from her face.

"Thanks," Irelia muttered, her expression barely changing. Akiva grinned and shrugged, his neck muscles rippling. Irelia blushed slightly, her cheeks brushed pink as she stared at him, curiosity getting to her. Akiva stood topless next to the wooden lever that regulated how much water flowed down, his deep leaf green baggy pants the only item of clothing he had on, the rest flung over the lever. Although slim in body shape, his torso was well defined, his abdomen deliciously so as all eight packs were clearly etched out. She swallowed as she glanced down over the edge again, subjected to his humming once again.

"So why are we here?" She asked, breathing in as she willed her cheeks to drain of blood and attempted to stop staring at him. The pool was spilling over now, the water draining away along a narrow line.

"I'm here cause no one else is gonna be here," Akiva lifted the lever slightly, slowing the gush to a stream. He picked up his clothes from the lever, still humming gently. It was a pleasant tune that reminded her of her travels "Why are you here?" he grinned and turned to her, the evening sun sinking deep shadows into his defined body showing it off much more. She stared at his dagger on his belt, concentrating fixedly on it.

"You dragged me here, why?" Irelia crossed her arms as her blades went into their sheaths, slipping underneath her robes and onto her waist.

"No I didn't," Akiva grinned, spreading his arms open in an open and defensive posture. Irelia dead-panned at him. For a guardsman he had an incredible habit of lying. Or not quite lying, more like avoiding the truth. She raised her eyebrow as Akiva walked down the little incline down towards her.

"Akiva cut the crap," Irelia rolled her eyes and stared directly into his hazel eyes. His grin slipped into an admission of defeat. His shoulders fell slightly as he stopped. "You knew I'd have no choice to follow you after you stole a blade," She sighed and grinned slightly, thankful for a little escape from the performance.

Akiva breathed in, clenching his fist as a blush spread to his cheeks. He stared directly at her, locking eyes with her. "Cause if I had invited you in normal fashion you would've just said no," Something in his stomach dropped as he said it but his face refused to show it.

"I wouldn't have said no…" Irelia said slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to understand what he was getting at.

"You would've," Akiva said sullenly throwing his robes over his shoulder, his head hanging slightly. With a small grin, sighed gently, then shrugged. He glided past Irelia in one elegant motion. Her giant robes ruffling loudly, he looked back and found her span around, confusion written across her face.

"… Akiva we were in the middle of the performance… Why…?" Her robes were starting to slide off her shoulder as she cocked her head in concentration.

Akiva blinked "You really think I brought you here because of the performance?" His cheeks burned red as he steadied his breathing. He gulped, his stomach swilling uncomfortably as her beautiful eyes pierced him, unaware of the effect she was having on him. "Maybe I wanted to share a moment alone, with you,"

"Oh," Irelia's face became red, redder than his. While she didn't mean to, she kept staring straight ahead, straight at him. This caused Akiva to fidget under her gaze, which she held as she tried to comprehend the situation and understand what she should do next "Akiva… the festival-"

"I beat you in a duel," Akiva waggled the finger he was keeping her quiet with, his own voice desperately grasping at straws to keep her here "You join me in the hot spring for this evening until the sun sets,"

Irelia's voice caught in her throat as her brain still tried to get a hold of the situation. Having someone interested in her, more intimately speaking, was, well, new. Admirers she had, those Elders that held the Mantle of Decorum always had them, the letters she had received asking for training or her hand in marriage had at this point become something of a running joke amongst the Elders. They had often shared letters between each other. Gripping onto something she knew, a duel. She gave herself some much needed time to think. Thinking about it, there was one thought:

"And if I win?" She asked, casting her eyes her up back into his.

Placing his clothes on the top of the door in the fence, Akiva shrugged as he pulled the steel blade from its sheath. The metal silently slid out, shimmering in the golden light of the sun. "I dunno, I didn't think that far. You can't beat me on your own anyway,"

Her red hot face drained of blood so quickly he was surprised she did not faint. Blades slowly rose out of her robes barely making a sound and hovered above her head. She glared at him.

"Care to repeat that?"

* * *

When nobody else was there, this place really was legendary. It was packed throughout, communal bathing was a part of the wide community and in the capital it meant even bigger baths has been constructed to deal with the uptake of a tradition the population had been keen not to let go of. The one Akiva currently sat in was a smaller one but had no less a reputation. Famed for using water from natural hot springs, all sorts of people came seeking cures to illnesses, divine knowledge or simply to boast. The guardsman had never found the time to come down to it, his own bath considerably lacking in comparison to the majesty of the outdoor spring. He sunk down to his bellybutton, sitting on the ring around the edge as his legs dropped off the edge into the middle of the pool. They didn't touch the bottom. He couldn't see the bottom through the water. Well, he could have if he wanted to. Wasting his powers for pointless purposes was not his style though. Water ran down over the waterfall and into the circular bath, whispers of steam steadily rising from it.

Irelia saw his eye roll as she stood by the door. Behind the door so only her head poked out. Any person would have been embarrassed right? Right? Pure embarrassment made her hide her face behind the door, unable to look at him. Her stomach squirmed against itself, one part of herself telling her to man up and go out there as she lost the fight. The other part was screaming at her because of that lost fight, and now she was only wearing a towel that barely covered her. The one who had beaten her was also waiting to see her.

"Come on!" Akiva shouted back at the door. "I wanna see my prize," An embarrassed grin spread across his face as he spoke those words, his stomach feeling like it dropped through the floor. However his eye never left the door, eagerly waiting.

At last the creaking door opened and she made her way out. Without the robes or her armour she was actually quite slim underneath it all, her body well-toned after years of training. Her black hair was tied up in a knot, her pretty oval face beet red as she unsteadily walked towards the pool. The white towel covered her body, just barely covering her breasts, much larger than he assumed. There was a deep and surprising amount of cleavage on display. Moreover, the towel just barely managed to cover her crotch. It was wrapped very tightly, around her barely hiding her sexy figure, she had done it without thinking to hide more of her skin despite the inevitable. Her small nose led down to lips that she was biting on, her entire face pointedly not looking at him. Akiva cast his eye over the flare of her hips and down to her strong uncovered thighs. His eye lingered on the slender curves of her body, his stomach squirming as his mouth hung open. The heat he felt wasn't from the hot spring, his mind struggled to stay clear.

"Irelia. Look where you're going at least," he smiled, red in the face as he leaned on the edge of the pool, head in his hands. Irelia glanced at him, attempting a scowl to look intimidating. Her responsible side won out instead, her lips pouting slightly, her intimidating façade dropping. Akiva raised an eyebrow and pointed at Irelia, twirling his finger around. Irelia bared her teeth in fury as she realised what he wanted her to do, her hands curling into fists. When she took a turn, which was much faster than what he wanted, her glorious ass came on display. It was like a peach covered in silk it was so firm and defined. Instantly his tongue came out and wetted his already wet lips. He smiled at the glare he received and waved her towards him.

The pool exploded, slightly, water splattering all over the rocks. Irelia laughed at him, Akiva sprawled halfway over the edge of the pool from her cannonball in. Blinking, it was possible to see her floating in the deeper middle section as he returned himself around and slid back in, only her head was bobbing above the water which was dangerously low; unlike the head of his rock hard cock, which was now exposed to the open air. She chose to dive upon spotting it, the desire inside her dialling up several notches as it fought her embarrassment. They conversed often and they were best friends in the council. She did not think it would ever change. They were the young warriors, linked on the battlefield; he was the more cautious of the pair. She was the upstart whilst he was the firm voice in the council. She just thought… that… She could rely on him and he could rely on her. When had he started getting interested in her physically? Was she interested in… Her cheeks burned at the thought. She realised her answer was yes. Her head bobbed back up above the water as she stared at him, thoughtfully, devoid of her irritation.

Akiva slid down a little further into the water, closing his eyes as the pleasant nature of the spring's water washed over him, his desire for the woman in front of him threatening to drown everything else out. "Irelia come on, take the towel off, you're in the bath," he said as he closed his eyes, water washing over him.

"Alright fine," she huffed after a brief pause, her embarrassment fading slightly. She swam to the underwater ledge and sat next to him, her breathing becoming shallower. Peeling off the towel, she wrapped it up and placed it gently next to the pool. Akiva's eye opened slightly, examining her naked body in full as she slipped into the water again. Her bountiful breasts hung tantalisingly, creating pleasing cleavage where they dipped underwater; the water hiding her nipples. He caught a glimpse the paradise below when she slipped in, his fingers itching to touch. Irelia stared at him for a second then crossed her arms underneath her bust, plumping up her breasts a bit.

Only the sounds of the birds chirping and the water flowing down over the rocks could be heard. He didn't even hum. She tried not to squirm as she sat, stealing glances at him occasionally. She jolted slightly as his hand rested on top of hers and stared at him. With no reaction from him, she calmed herself, focusing on the feelings derived from their touch. It felt comforting, his hand over hers. She interlinked a single finger of his with hers.

"So," she started lamely "Aren't we going to do anything?" she watched the excess water from the bath overflow and stream into the little channels allowing gravity to wash the water down into the indoor baths.

"We are. We're enjoying the baths and each other's company," Akiva said, hoping his blush was hidden. "Uh, you are enjoying it right?" He said hurriedly, turning to look at her. She sank a little lower into the bath until only her shoulders were out of it.

"Yeah… I just… Sorry," Irelia cast her head down, disappointment filling her. So it wasn't romantic after all. Her emotions screamed at herself to release his hand but she fought against them, leaving her fingers entwined with his. It still felt nice, being with him. It felt safe.

"You can go shower under the waterfall if you're absolutely desperate to do something," Akiva murmured, his eye gently closing.

Her heart fluttered a little as she felt his hand squeeze hers gently as it motioned towards the waterfall. Fighting the urge to squeeze back; she untangled her hand from his. She stood tall in her nakedness and walked over to the waterfall, the hot water pouring over her skin. It splashed against her body, the sizzling water sending tingles down her spine. She closed her eyes as she wiped her face and rubbed her hair, swaying her body back and forth as warm contentment filled her. She swallowed as her unfinished desire swelled within her. He was watching her, she could feel it. Her hands went down to her breasts, running her hands over them gently, then cupping them in her dainty hands.

"I can't hold myself back any longer," She heard him murmur to her huskily, much closer than she was expecting. She felt his hand cup her cheek and her skin tingled to his touch. She opened her eyes to find him directly across from her, looking deep into her eyes. Water bounced off his head as his eye stared so far into hers it threatened to lose her in it. Steaming and trickling down his shoulders, water filled every muscle nook and cranny. Now looking at his mouth, she watched it get closer until he overwhelmed her, his lips burning against hers.

His hands snaked their way around her body, each powerful arm pulling her closer to him, her breasts squishing against his chest. His heart roared in happiness as he took what he had been denying himself for so long. His lips burned with passion, his hands scavenged her body with unbridled desire. His cock throbbed as he sought to delve deeper, to claim more of her for his own. Irelia kissed back, her hands slipping into his hair. His hands found her ass and squeezed each cheek appreciatively. Their lips opened. Tongues battled. Pleasure streamed through them.

Their air ran out. Panting, he pulled her from under the waterfall and into the open air, the golden sun casting long shadows over their bodies as they stood with their arms wrapped around one another in each other's heat.

"Akiva… I…" Irelia started.

"I like you Irelia. More than just a companion but as a woman," Akiva panted hurriedly "I just didn't want to fuck things up" Murmuring, he placed himself over her, continuing to draw long breaths.

"Akiva, stop speaking over me," He felt her head rest on his chest, her breasts rising and falling with every breath, dragging against his body. With her eyes closed, she felt her way down his body and until her hand slipped their way over his ass and squeezed them in return, her cheeks burning. "And Akiva, I… like you too. You didn't fuck it up," A smile crept across his face.

"Mostly,"

"Oh? What did I do wrong?" He said resting his head on top of hers, his breathing returning to normal. His fingers gently squeezed her firm behind, she nuzzled her head deeper into his chest.

"Next time just tell me normally, rather than using this, whilst romantic, complicated and misleading way of telling me you like me," She murmured, her burning cheek sizzling against his wet chest.

"Oh," Akiva smiled, squeezing her tighter as he fought against the temptation to jump with the joy coursing through him "So the leaving the overly long and boring performance is okay?"

"Yup," Irelia smiled widely as they both laughed, "Also, be more confident, you're meant to be the one leading the… uh…" she smiled embarrassed into his shoulder.

"You mean like this?" He whispered huskily into her ear, dipping his tongue in. She slackened in his arms as he probed deeper into her ear with his tongue, the sexy, writhing, slapping sounds echoing inside her head, her legs becoming jelly as pleasure and desire weakened her.

"It's… ohhh…" Irelia mewled at the new sensations as she tried to form coherent sentences "b-b-been a…" Pant. Pant. Pant. "While, Oh!" Irelia moaned faintly at the teeth nipping her ear.

"And I'm barely getting started," Akiva purred into her ear. One hand came down and gripped the base of his cock, pushing it downwards despite it wanting to spring back up. He angled it between her thighs then pushed forwards, the length of the cock rubbing along her outer lips until their hips met. Irelia panted as he slowly dragged the cock back and forth, his lips brushing up and down her neck in perfect sync. "I want you so much," he growled as he nibbled her other ear.

"That's not fair," Irelia murmured, her pants suddenly becoming faint moans as he kissed down her neck and up the other side, her head lolling about. His touch was absolutely golden while he explored her body. His cock against her pussy lips sparked pleasure with every bit of friction between them. "Attacking on two fronts isn't fair,"

"And you have the most perfect ass in the world," he whispered, almost with jealousy. Ignoring her pleas he nibbled down her neck, each of his hands resting on her firm ass cheeks. He pumped his cock between her thighs a couple of more times to distract her from his next attack, her erotica moans and mewls making him want to ravage her eternally. She moaned in his ears, her grip becoming slack as his fingers slipped deeper, sliding all the way down until he found her tight asshole; then plunged his middle finger halfway in. He purred in pain as her nails dug into his muscled shoulders, pleasure and pain from her touch mixing together. Irelia heaved as the unexpected intrusion seized her autonomy, her breath completely taken away.

"Oh fuuu-" Irelia flung her head back, her body jerking and jumping in his arms as if trying to get the intrusion out of her. Fleshy orbs pressed pleasurably against his chest as he refused to let go of her whilst she wiggled, gasps and partially formed words escaping from her mouth as the sensation overloaded her.

"Tell me what you want…" Irelia glared, her face twinging intermittently as the pleasure slowly settled down inside her. Her furnace stoked when he had done that. Not only had she never experienced it before, the weird feeling overwhelmed her and she waited until it settled down into pleasurable waves. That time did not come as he just claimed another part of her without asking. His dominance made it hard for her not to melt into his arms. However now? He wanted her to beg. She did not have it in her to lose a fight, to beg, no matter what pleasure he forced on her.

"How about you say it first you pervert," Irelia panted, grinning madly in pleasure and defiance. She realised how weak this probably looked as she was basically being held up by him at this point, but the principle stood.

"Fine. I want you Irelia. I want to make love to you so much. I… want to fuck you. I want my… cock in your pussy. I want you screaming my name in pleasure. I want to make you mine,' Many emotions washed over Irelia. Awe and horniness; he really did want her that much. That just turned her on even more, further making her lower lips throb in anticipation. Then she couldn't help giggling as she actually saw his face. It was bright red. Akiva shook slightly as he stared at her with a look begging her to say something "Please tell me that was alright?" he asked, getting redder from her giggling.

"Not bad for your first try," Irelia said after she finished giggling. She kissed his nose, smiling widely "You really went that far for me,"

"Well, yeah,' Akiva grinned, seeing her laugh putting him at ease his blush fading slightly "I'm dominant but I want you to feel safe,"

Irelia's heart fluttered as he said those words, her stomach burbling in happiness as she felt his cock twitch between her thighs. "So you know not to make me beg in the future right?" Irelia said, poking his nose meaningfully.

"Nope," Akiva smiled. Irelia chuckled and hugged him, pulling herself up to his ear in the process. She whispered barely audible:

"Fuck me. Claim me as yours"

She came back down on his cock. She moaned as he split her open, wiggling her ass as the hot appendage touched every point inside her. Pleasure sprang from the friction as she melted into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, unwilling to let go of him for even a second. She moaned louder as he began thrusting, his cock filling her. She gasped and then moaned loudly as he wiggled his finger inside her ass, she could feel both objects rub against one another through the walls inside her. She splattered herself as her pussy gripped him, the pressure inside her building faster with every move he pulled.

Akiva gripped her perfect ass tightly but soon realised he didn't need to hold her up as her nails dug into his shoulders. He kept his pace reasonably slow, each thrust was long, making sure he buried himself completely inside her. He let go of her ass and their bodies still smashed together, passion fuelled, pleasure making him groan as she came down on his cock. He drew his hand back and it came down on her perfect toned cheek with a mighty smack, all other sounds from the wet smacking of hips or his cock plunging in and out of her stopped. He felt Irelia shudder in his arms. His entire world suddenly stopped from what came out of her mouth. Irelia whimpered. Erotically.

Irelia moaned as suddenly she found Akiva's pace increasing rapidly. All focus in her body seemed to go into her crotch as he smashed into her again and again and again. Her pussy ached as he held her aloft whilst fucking her, his cock pounding the hell out of her little hole with no one else around, it only increased her craving for his big, brave dick. The pressure built, the coals feeding her aching insides too hot to hold back any longer. She spasmed in bliss in his arms as she came, the sparks of pleasure making it hard to concentrate as her entire body buzzed from it. The wild thrusting slowed down, as she enjoyed her orgasm, the powerful legs slowly lowering them both into the water as she clawed his back out and howled in pleasure.

He carefully placed her in the water removing his, still, rock hard cock from her. Covered in her juices it looked even more delicious now than it had ever been. That thing had been inside her, it had ravaged her. Fuck, she wanted it inside her again. Hands came down out of her field of view, her mind still a little hazy from the pleasure, and turned her over slowly so her ass stuck out of the water, her top half leaning on the smooth warm wet stone around the bath. She glanced over her shoulder into a look of hunger from her partner, who held the base of his cock and a selfish question in his mind. Yet she wanted it, she wanted it so badly. Her hands came back around to her ass and spread her pussy lips open, revealing her insides to him.

Irelia meeped as he entered her again with one stroke, his hands on her hips. Her legs disappeared into the water, her ass just floating above the water giving him the perfect view. When he looked up, her breasts squished against the stone giving him so much side boob his cock twitched. He groaned loudly as she milked him slowly, his thrusts slow at first. When she asked for more, he didn't deny her. The loud squelches of cock and pussy colliding filled the outdoors bathing area, the heated moans of the rampant pair as they struggled to keep it down, particularly Irelia. Her cries of pleasure echoed through each of them as pleasure trilled through them, their bodies driven on by every, single, thrust following the next. He grabbed her waist and used it for leverage, his hips smashing against her ass with loud wet slaps. It caused waves to wash over the edge of the bath and onto the stones which tingled her nipples. Their moans rose in pitch, his hips became a thrusting frenzy, water trickled off the bodies, the pressure built, she came again, he finished just after.

Their bodies shaking, he pulled out and launched cum all over her ass.

In the afterglow of their orgasms, his arms just about able to pick her up, Akiva pulled her back into the water next to him. He reached up and carefully undid the knot holding all her hair back in place. She smiled tiredly at him and leaned into his ear.

"It's still light…" She whispered, blushing as madly as he was, a smile plastered across each of their faces.

* * *

The birds hummed gently as the darkness started blanketing over the world. With no sun to fend off the night, the glowing butterflies and fireflies woke, little by little, and added their own hope into the world with their luminescence. The water poured gently over the edge, crashing down quietly into the pool below where they both sat, her in his lap. Irelia had curled up slightly on his chest hands around his neck. Both of their faces were content until both their ears pricked up at the sound of music echoing in the distance. Irelia stirred slightly.

"They've definitely realised we're missing now," She whispered into the air just below his ear, her head lolling back onto his shoulder.

"Wanna go back?" He murmured barely moving his lips.

"No. We're busy," The stars had captured her eyes as one by one they arrived on the floating black blanket. Delicately her fingers caressed his face and slowly made their way to the covered over eye. Skin had filled the empty space where the being had ripped out the eye, as if it had never existed there in the first place. She stared up at the stars as she blindly felt over her partner's face "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it just serves as a reminder. And what're we so busy doing?" He gently grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand, letting it rest on his cheek.

"Enjoying each other's company," Irelia whispered, leaning her back into his chest. Akiva smiled and squeezed her gently, unwilling to unwrap his arms from around her.

* * *

 **A big shout out to the people who beta read my story, particularly Pingu and Razor. NOOT NOOT MOTHERFUCKERS.**

 **Also the following passages are the thoughts I write down whilst writing this, some of it amusing, some of it is depressing, some of it just, eh. You know. But hey, if you wanna read it you can but I'm honestly not expecting you too, you came from the lemon, you got the lemon, you wiped up after yourself, now you're probably not gonna read what the author's been thinking about, and that's pretty fair. You is an audience, I'm just trying to engage you more, that is all.**

* * *

 **Still applying to jobs. Went to a review counselling session today to see if they could help me. I personally, at first, didn't think what the woman suggested would be much help (The course starts in January) but I think it would definitely have some impact that's positive after thinking about it properly.**

* * *

 **WOO. I HAVE 100 PEOPLE FOLLOWING ME. LIKE WUT.**

* * *

 **The horrifying bit about this depression: You make your own safe place in the horribleness and don't want to leave it. Now I'm a survivor and also a strong human, so I overcome it. But even so I do feel it, the fear of leaving something that's become so stable in your life. I see how dangerous it is and I hope that others, too, can overcome it because it is really frightening.**

* * *

 **Also, just to clarify cause people have been wondering, its constant depression and paralysis. It's not bouts or on and off. It's pretty much one of the most serious ones, constant… well everything. Constant everything. It's not fun.**

* * *

 **Well this seems kinda pointless because Irelia is next on the updates for champions but hey, my ode to League.**

* * *

 **Ah shit it hurts. Shame, I had an alright day at work. They gave me a job and left me to it. That's like the best scenario at this place.**

* * *

 **My style was previously all consuming and so that actually made my stories very cold and kind of stilted, and so I tried to bring it down to more character level of looking at things. Now I've realised my style has been dragged too far down by the depression and so must now push back up to a more omniscient style of writing. It's complicated.**

* * *

 **Shit it hurts. It hurts so fucking much. I look at everything I've done and just know I can do so much more in that time it's annoying me. At least it should be… you get it by now**

* * *

 **Holy crap I've a lot to do. Eve big unique story coming up next!**

 **Well I can't believe I just added an exclamation. I hurt like hell right now cause I went out for a social event but my god, I wrote an exclamation mark. For 10 seconds of my life my head was clear and I felt excitement and it was glorious. I think I am slowly getting out of this. I hurt like hell right now, but hopefully this is proof I'm getting out of this.**

* * *

 **Well fuck today hurt so much. On the plus side, I'm actually typing down my thoughts a lot more and still getting up and doing shit like going to social events and knowing what I need to do to get my career rolling. Still gotta get through the shit before I start on it but you know, getting there. Still, this hurt so fucking much, it hurt worse than the time I got stabbed.**

* * *

 **Again, still good I'm putting down my thoughts. Hell, it's a good thing these things are even here. Means I'm getting better. Means I'm getting out of depression and landing in anxiety again… yay… Anyway, still applying for jobs. Still waiting for a lot of them to get back to me. Still hoping something will come through before Christmas. Also working out what happened in my childhood upbringing that made me this way. It's a curious thing psychoanalysis. Gonna have to talk to an expert about it some day. I've got some idea what's going on and why I'm this way.**

* * *

 **Things appear to be looking up. I'm thinking more, writing more, doing more. And consistently. This isn't just a one good day thing. I'm actually looking forward to gym days. I'm hoping for help. This is good. I'm still far far away from the end goal, but this is good. (End goal being me leaving my parents home and curing myself of this fucking depression)**

* * *

 **Good news and bad news. I felt alright today. So much so I actually was able to go about 80% of full power at the gym. This is good. Problem with this, when feeling good I overexert myself because I feel good. Become tired. End up fainting when I got home. Not good. Now my heart and head hurts a lot. Mostly good day that has ended bad. Positive note though, it was a good day.**

* * *

 **Man I have so much stuff I wanna do. It seems weird, but I feel like if I get a job I like doing then I'll do more stuff in my free time. Too much free time and depression wastes it for me. Dammit give me a writing job already, I'm GOOD AT THIS.**

* * *

 **I feel I've got more of a traditional story essence to this one. I've been writing just lemons for a while, it's gonna be good now this is the last one and to get onto the bigger stories where actual plot happens rather than just "they fuck"**


	19. This is the End - A Message to my Reader

This is the end….. my only friend, the end…

Ah, song lyrics aside, this is actually the end of this compilation. Originally it was created for me to like focus create really short sequences with a word limit of 3200 words. The idea was I had to get better at explaining things in smaller amounts of time. It helped me structure my life a little after I was lost and stumbling around. It helped a lot in a way. I honestly enjoyed it. After depression started these became somewhat of a boon for me, it was a stable bit in my life that I needed to get up and do no matter what. Everything else about me crashed and so did the quality of these stories if I'm honest. God alive I'm sorry for some of them, they're total shit (That MF one…. Urghghghhgg)

So I started this with the intention of actually improving and getting reviews from people on how to improve. And congratulations, 50% of reviews were people demanding I do a certain pairing. About 30% were just saying "nice job" which is nice, and I thank you for it, but it isn't what I was aiming for. And about 10% were actually people giving bits of advice and actually saying what they liked. The other 10% was just random reviews about shit, literally someone came in and complained about me not doing Yuri, I don't think she even read a story, just the blurb.

But eventually the quality has risen as I have slowly risen out of the depth of depression. I had 20 minutes of my emotions breaking out through the depression. I cried in front of my boss and had to explain it whilst he understood nothing. Man I want a proper job in writing.

So; things to say: The last chapter about Irelia and a character I designed (I know way too much about Game Design, I love it) was an idea of just promoting a healthy sexual relationship. Seriously people, listen to what each other has to say, communicate and generally speaking, have fun. Sex is, if anything, another fun activity like rock-climbing, go-carting or painting or writing. If you're doing it just cause, that's wrong. If you're doing it cause you want to have fun and enjoy it, that's right. Also, it's a skill like any other activity, remember to practice and review afterwards (You think I'm joking? I'm serious people, you'll thank me later if you listen to this advice)

How I'm doing personally? Well as I said, I had a breakdown recently (It felt so good to feel emotions again) and another girl just ghosted me again. So you know, feeling shitty but hopeful. If the times where I don't have depression become more frequent (And they are, very slowly) then it means I'm on the right track. I'm going to the gym and am looking fine, even got myself a beard now in an effort to keep people talking about males committing suicide, I try and help as many charities as I can.

Currently, I'm going to take a break from writing until after the new year, I'm actually building a wind turbine to generate electricity cause we live in a pretty windy place.

And I've been entered into a short story writing competition. No, you can't vote but you can wish me luck.

I'm also going to hopefully get back into photography, I kinda wanna be a cosplay/model photographer cause I love lighting setups (I mean models are also nice, but they're not really my interest, am I weird? I'm probably pretty weird that the beautiful humans in front of me aren't my focus. More like how they look under the light…. I love seeing the contrast on skin… Okay now I'm actually rambling)

When I get back I've been commissioned to write a story about the new Eve. That'll be pretty fun to do. It'll be a very very long one, it's gonna be 30K of words in a one shot, mainly cause I'm a movie guy. But also, Breaking Bad, Gonna watch and Analyze the shit out of the greatest piece of television history ever.

Also got some philosophy to learn as well, I'm actually researching Alan Watts at the minute, he had a show apparently so gonna see if I can find and watch that.

Then I gotta catch up on some reading, loads of books to do.

(After the Eve story I've got to do one bigger story, Finish my other story I started but just left (MRZ). Then I wanna move onto bigger things again. It all hurts but if I don't do it, it'll stay hurting. I've spent a year in depression, a year in another mental illness and another year trying to figure who the fuck I am. I'm so far behind on life, I need to catch up. I want to get up and do me, like I see so many friends going ahead of me and I'm still just here. Stuck.

There's so much I want to do but everything is just painful. I'm trying so hard to do things but even the simplest things escape me)

And that was just a ramble but it's true. After my last 3 big stories, that'll be it for me. I want to do bigger things, I want to write for real. I want out of this depression. I want a job I love. I want to live a life I want to live.

This has been a really really fucking hard 3 and a half years of mental illness. My psychiatrist said "I'm surprised you're not dead" when he found out I've never taken a single drug for any of it.

And I'm sick of it.

So as I've always said: I write for me. Last year I decided to become more. Depression knocked me down and even though I'm still in it's thralls, I'm going to try again. FF has been great to me, I've met a wonderful bunch of people and I love you all, from Yukami to Razor, to Redgrave to Secretpie. But if I keep doing the same thing, things will remain the same. I need to evolve. I need to adapt.

And besides, nothing lasts forever.

This is Icarus saying, the end is almost nigh. The curtain is about to descend.

There will be no last hoorah.

Just a wave.

After all, the artist never stops being an artist even when the curtain descends.

You just might see him when you find another curtain ascending.

This is Icarus, my real name Benjamin. I want to be a film director, a writer, an animator, a musician, a photographer, a video game maker, an artist.

And I will become all of those. Nothing will stop me.

Thank you all for following my work and this horrible journey I went through.

I owe you all so much.

(Also, if you wanna message me, I'll still respond, I'm always here to talk or listen)


End file.
